You Were My World!
by Sweethoneytwilight
Summary: Hermione has lost her memory in a potions lab explosion. Find out what happens to her when she wakes up to meet her husband Draco.
1. Hermione Malfoy

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Nearly five years have passed since the second wizarding war, and Draco is now working in the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. He honestly didn't want to be one but his father insisted, saying it would look good to the public if the son of a former Death Eater, as he, were to become an Auror. It will be sure to soften their reputation amongst society.

They have already donated thousands upon thousands of galleons to charity and attended all of the important social functions, but his father said that wasn't enough. Draco willingly became an Auror for his family, yes and also because he truly didn't, and still doesn't, know what he wanted as a career.

Draco just took it to pass the time, until he could find out what he really wants in life. The wizard sighed as he finished his paperwork. They were all suspicious of him when he came to register and most were giving him a hard time too. The tests and assignments were the most difficult he had ever had to face, besides having to be a servant to the Dark Lord of course.

But the wasted time and effort was worth seeing the look on their smug faces – Potter's and Weasley's, when he passed and his mark was ranked one of the highest. As if it mattered.

Paperwork! It was the only thing he's assigned to do – BLOODY PAPERWORK! No action like any of the other Aurors, nothing exciting or fun – NOTHING BUT BLOODY PAPERWORK! THIS IS ALL BLOODY POTTER'S FAULT!

Just because he's the head of the department he thinks he can do anything he bloody well pleases! Draco snorted - Weasley and Granger too – they think they're better than him. He caught them laughing at him earlier today in the break room. It was disgusting, can't they go snog in her office. He'd rather claw his eyes out then watch them flirt out right in the open. Granger, he can understand but with Weasel's brain how did he even get a proper job?

It's only because the new Minister of Magic was a former member of their Order of the Stupids. Its favoritism! Just like back at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. Draco took deep breaths trying to relax and finish the mountain of parchment on his desk. The more he thought about his poor state the angrier he got and the more the paperwork seems pile up. It was late and he wanted to get home and relax for the weekend.

Finally done! Draco mentally patted himself on the back. Now he can go home. He grabbed a handful of floo power and was about to shout Malfoy manor when, all of a sudden, he remembered he left an important document on a table during a meeting.

He dropped the floo power back on the bowl and reluctantly went to go find it, hopefully no one took it accidently or purposely. It was a very important document and, no matter how much he hated it, he knew he had to bring it and finish it at home.

Draco found it and tucked it in his suitcase. He was about to leave again when, all of a suddenly, he heard an explosion. While running to see what happened he couldn't help but wonder who was still working this late, it was far pass midnight.

He reached the potions lab, or what was left of it, and found the whole room charred. He would have left but there was a time card, which was enchanted to record everyone's work hours, what time they entered the ministry and what time they leave. When the inspectors come to investigate this, they will see that he left after the explosion and will pull him in for question.

Draco walked around the remains of what use to be a potions lab, only nothing was left. The table was scorched as were the walls, and floor. It would be miracle if anyone even survived this. Speaking of survivors, Draco began to wonder where exactly was the wizard or witch responsible for this mess.

"Granger?" Draco was shocked to find one of the banes of his existence, lying unconscious on the floor under the rubble. The next thing Draco knew he had grabbed her and floo them to his penthouse on the next hearth.

Reasons why he took her were obvious. If Potter sees her in this condition he will think Draco was responsible for the explosion, to get back at him for putting him on paperwork duty. He couldn't leave her lying there to die, the time cards, which he will have to get a hold of and change the time. He can't take her to St. Mungos either, there will be too many questions, which he couldn't answer at the moment.

She'll only stay in his penthouse until he finds a solution out of this, one that can't be tied back to him. Draco told that to himself as he placed her on the bed in guest room. He did a quick spell to clean her up and decided to think about this more in the morning, seeing as he has till Monday to sort things out. Yawning, he waved his wand to change to his bedclothes and dropped on his bed.

The next morning, she was still not awake. So, Draco took the time to decide what to do. Sneak into the ministry, get the time card, clean up the mass in the lab, find out where Granger lives and dump her back in her own house. He refuse be the scapegoat to Little Miss Know It All's mistakes.

Draco went to his guest room after he heard her groaning. He decided to give her a few drops of sleeping drought to keep her from ruining his plans. He had the glass with the sleeping drought in his hand and was going to splash it on her face the second she woke up or he could have found a better way for her to ingest it, but he liked this plan better.

He knew if Granger were to wake up in his bed she will go mental and try to hex him. Fortunately, he was able to find her wand earlier and had it tucked away in his pocket.

She was stirring, about to come to. Draco had the glass ready, hovering above her face, slightly tipping it as her eyes opened ever so slowly.

"Where am I?" She groaned her eyes half opened.

At that point Draco thought to hit her full force with the water and pulled his hand back to pour it all on her, surely she will swallow some of it. But the next words she udder, stopped him dead on his tracks.

"Who am I?" She looked around confused. "Who are you?"

Draco held the glass in his hand firmly. Was she faking it or did she really lose her memory in that explosion? By the mystified look she gave him he knew she wasn't faking it. Knowing all of this, suddenly a wick idea came to him in that Slytherin mind of his.

"What ever do you mean, love?" Draco made his eyes widen with surprised and forge hurt in his tone of voice, "You're Hermione and I am your husband Draco…"


	2. Granger's Flat

Here's chapter 2. I tried to make Draco be his stuck up self as much as I could in contrast to Hermione's out of character behavior with her amnesia. Hopefully I did an good job.

I would like to thank my beta, nightingale mistress, for betaing this chapter so fast, so you readers don't have to wait too long. And thanks for all the reviews, it makes me so happy to know you are enjoying my stories.

Read and enjoy.

* * *

"What?" Hermione stared perplexedly at him.

"You poor thing," Draco said taking her hand, "there was an accident, a potion explosion and it seems you lost your memory."

"Potions explosion?"

"Yes dearest," Draco replied, swallowing. He felt like vomiting for having to be so nice to her.

"I thought I lost you," he breathed, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. It was a good thing he had a lot of practice at home, his mother had bought him everything he wanted when he was little.

"Pardon me…" she continued staring at him, "but what… what do you mean by potions explosion?"

Draco was caught off guard for a moment. She had forgotten everything, even the magic world. This is good, so then she won't be able to hex him that is if he decided to give her back her wand.

"Love, I think you should go get clean up, you're a mess." This would give him time to think if he should tell her about the wizarding world and her magic or not. When he saw that she wasn't moving he asked her what was wrong.

"I don't know where the bathroom is." Hermione said after looking left and right.

Draco gazed down at her like she was a dim witted first year for a few seconds. Oh right, she lost her memories, and add in the fact that she had never been inside his penthouse.

"Come along," he led her to the bathroom, which was connected to the bed room.

"Do I have any clothes to change into?" she asked him before she passed the threshold.

Bloody! He doesn't have any woman's robe in his penthouse. "Yes dear, I'll give them to you after you've finished washing up." He told her and shut the door before she could say another word.

Draco went into the hall, putting locking spells on every door he passed as he entered the study. There, he reflected on what he had done. Granger is a famous war hero, who had fought beside Potter. If she turns up missing, then some will be sure to come looking and the trail will lead to him.

This could get him into serious trouble with the ministry, Potty and his muggle loving bunch and not to mention his father. His father will have his head if he hurts their climb back to their original social status.

Draco lied to her, telling her that he was her husband because he thought that if he couldn't have his revenge on Potter, might as well take it out on Granger. Those three are practically the same person, so to him, she is a sort of female representation of Potter. But now that he finally has the time to think about it, Draco is beginning to regret his decision in bringing her here.

By now, Draco has realized that there are only three things he could do. He could still give her the sleeping drought and put her unconscious body back at her own house. When she wakes up, she'll think this was all a bad dream. And if she still has memory lost problems, then let who ever finds her deal with it. It would more likely be Weasley, he probably goes sees her twice a week for a quick shag.

Or he could give her the sleeping drought and take her to the ministry and put her back on the floor where he found her. After that, tamper with the enchanted time cards, switch the numbers around. Make his time out of the ministry at least an hour before the explosion.

Or he could follow through with his initial plan, keep Granger in his penthouse, let her believe she is his wife, and make her do House elf labor. What irony! Granger spent years preaching about fairness for House elves, only to become one herself.

Any way he looked at it, Draco knew it required a lot of work that he couldn't possible pull this off by himself. His wand was shaking, signaling that his _wife_ has left the shower. Draco sent an owl to Goyle, telling him to break into Granger's house, steal some of her robes and bring them to him.

Seeing as he did not have any robes for Hermione to wear at the moment. Draco called Nippy, the house elf that takes care of the penthouse, and told him to go to the manor and find some of his mother's old robes and bring it to the lady in the guest room.

Next, he owled his mother explaining why he didn't come home last night, he told her he had loads of paperwork to finish and not to worry. He wrote that he would be staying in the penthouse of as long as it would take to finish his work and not to let anyone bother him.

Hearing a knock on his door, Draco went to see who it was. He opened the door just a creek, revealing only his head.

"Is this a joke?" Goyle asked confusedly while holding the note Draco owled him earlier.

"No you dunderhead!" Draco half shouted and half whispered.

"You want me to go steal Granger's robes?" Goyle scratched his head.

"Yes," Draco hissed, "be quick about it and don't you dare let anyone see you." He finished by shutting the door at Goyle's face.

Goyle shrugged and left to go find Crabbe so they could break into Granger's house. He has to find out where it is first, though.

"He wants us to steal Granger's robes?" Crabbe asked Goyle.

"Yes." Goyle confirmed.

"Alright." Crabbe grabbed his cloak and went off with Goyle. "I suppose you already have her address?"

"Got it right here." Goyle said, holding up the piece of parchment with her address.

"How did you get it?"

"Nosy gossipers." Goyle answered and thought about Draco's orders, "What do you think her wants her robes for?"

Crabbe shrugged, "He probably got some witch somewhere in his penthouse and wants to play Granger dress up with her."

"You think he fancies her too?"

"Obviously, 'member how he always picked on her at Hogwarts." Crabbe said. "Ever seen him pick on any other witch the way he picked on her?"

"No." Goyle shook his head. "Now that I think about it, whenever he saw her alone with either Potter or Weasel he'd bullied her twice as much."

Crabbe nodded, "I bet you he's got polyjuice with Granger's hair in it."

"How can he get Granger's hair?"

"They both work at the Ministry don't they? He must've got it somehow. Now all he needs is Granger's authentic robes."

"Can't he just shag her...the real her and get his obsession over with?" Goyle suggested.

Crabbe nodded his thoughts exactly.

Draco went to go check on Hermione, still not knowing what he is going to do with her. Did him ordering Crabbe and Goyle to go get her robes mean he wants her to stay with him or is it something else entirely?

He opened his guest room to find that she had nothing but a towel, and she was holding his mother's robe up, examining it skeptically.

"Ahem."

"Oh!" Hermione was startled, causing her to stumble down and land on her butt.

Draco would have been laughing his head off at her clumsiness if the towel hadn't partly fallen off revealing her supple body, fresh yet with precipitation from showering. He stood on the door frame gaping at her.

Hermione was struggling to grab the fallen towel and anything else nearby. She thought he was her husband and has seen her naked plenty of times, yet she felt completely embarrassed, uncomfortable, and shy having him see her like this. She blushed, clutching the towel, robe, and bed sheets, trying to cover as much as possible.

Draco shook his head, "Are you all right?" he asked helping her up. He can't believe he was gawking at Granger like – like it was the first time he's seen a witch naked.

"You startled me," Hermione said, trying to laugh away her nervousness.

"I came to check up on you. What were you doing? And why aren't you dress yet?"

"I don't," Hermione stutter, "I don't know how to put this on." She held up the robe.

"You put it on like any other robe. You put your arms in, tie it here, button it here, here, here and here, pull this over this, tie it here, and the ends of the skirt will go here." Draco instructed her. It's so simple, who doesn't know how to put on a robe?

Hermione looked at him curiously, "Okay…" she said, "I think I'm going to need some help though."

"If you don't want to wear this one then I'm have Nippy get you another one. Nippy!" Draco called the house elf.

Hermione shirked and latched herself onto Draco.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" she pointed to the house elf.

"He's a house elf," Draco answered in a bored tone, until he saw that she had drop the towel again and is clutching onto him naked.

He felt him stiffen involuntary, twitching at the sight of her completely bare. Whimpering, her head and breast was pressed onto his chest. Her nails digging into his back, it felt so good and she was trembling. It didn't help that one of her legs had made its way between his when she jumped at him.

Draco was getting hard from the friction from her leg and the sounds she was making. He buried his nose in her tangled hair, inhaling the scent of his shampoo on her and softly moaned. One eye opened, he saw the house elf standing nearby waiting for his orders.

Not wanting to be embarrassed in front of his house elf, Draco quickly thought of something utterly disgusting so he could stop the desire to sniff some more of Granger's hair. Dumbledore and McGonagall going at it – oh yeah that helped.

"Gr – Hermione," He whispered soothingly, "it's only a house elf. You know Nippy, you're…good friends with him." He made up the last part and gave the house elf a sharp look.

"I am?" she looked up at him blinking.

"Yes – yes you are," Draco stuttered.

Thankfully she stopped trembling and her hold on him loosened, but she began staring up at him with those big brown, watery eyes. And her breast – Merlin! He can see the curves of her breast – NO! Draco mentally shouted at himself for getting hard for Granger twice! – Dumbledore, McGonagall, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Dumbledore, McGonagall…

"Nippy!" He said through grit teeth, "Go get Gr–Hermione another robe, a simpler one."

Nippy bowed and disappeared with a snap of his finger, causing Hermione to scream and go back to hugging Draco tighter. Before he could get hard again, Draco pulled her frighten form off him saying he heard a knock.

Shutting the door, Draco took deep breaths, and then coincidentally, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find Crabbe and Goyle empty handed.

"We got her address," Crabbe began.

"But we can't get pass her security wards," Goyle added.

After the fools left he took her address and told Hermione he was going out to run a few errands and if she needed anything ask Nippy. What poor excuses of wizards they both are! Can't even get pass Granger's wards! Draco grumbled as he looked at the parchment with her address. Standing outside Hermione's flat, Draco searched the building for her flat's number.

Hermione sat on the couch, taking in her surroundings. This is her house, she told herself, there is no need to be worried… I live here. If that's true then why does she feel like an intruder in her own house?

"Is mistress hungry?" the house elf popped next to her.

Hermione slight jumped when she saw _It_. She relaxed a bit when she saw _It_ wasn't going to hurt her.

"Hello…" Hermione said cautiously.

"Nippy," _It_ said, "I's Nippy."

"Nippy," Hermione repeated, smiling at Nippy nervously.

Merlin what's with all the wards anyway? It's not like she even has anything valuable that's worth stealing. Draco thought as he looked her living room up and down. The first word that came to mind when he saw her flay was tiny. He swore his House elves live in a much larger place then this.

Sighing, Draco went and opened all visible doors searching for her bedroom. The bed was too small, for two people that is. The cheap couch in the living room looked like a giant compared to her bed. Bet Weasley doesn't mind, having to grow up living in a one room shack with his family. This must be a mansion to him.

Draco opened her closet, looking for suitable robes for Hermione to wear and throwing out those he disapproved of, which was almost everything. Soon there were two piles on either side of him, the trash pile heaping up to the ceiling and the approving pile barely existing.

He was doing her favor throwing out those horrible robes. The Ministry pays her enough, he knew that. She could at least get a better wardrobe or maybe that's how Weasley likes it. He wants her to look as poverty stricken as him - so they'd match.

Why that despicable basted! Not only is Weasel dressing raggedy and eating like a starving pig, but he's dragging his friends to do it too?! Draco has never felt so sorry for Granger…and Potter too – all right maybe not Potter.

Draco picked up the only three robes he approved of and some tasteful lingerie, which he was shocked to see she even had any.

"Meow."

Draco looked to where the sound originated and there lying on the bed was some type of fur ball glaring at him. Oh yeah she had a cat I guess I forgot, he thought to himself. Definitely her cat all right, its fur is as unruly as that bird's nests its mistress's calls hair. I suppose I should take _it_ to her.

Picking up a hideous sweater form the discarded pile, Draco threw it over the cat so he would not be scratch. Holding the struggling fur ball under his arm, he apparated away, leaving the mountainous pile of her clothes on the bed room floor.

As soon as Draco got to his penthouse he dropped the fur ball on the floor and called for Nippy to put the robes away.

"Master,"

"What?"

"You have a visitor."

"Who? And where?" Draco arched his brow.

"Mr. Zabini, sir, in sitting room talking to the Miss."

"What?!"


	3. Payback Slytherin Style

Okay this chapter may not be as funny as the first two, but there is a surprise ending... and I'll make up for it in the next chapter.

Reviews are always welcome.

Read and enjoy!

*****************

After hearing that Blaise Zabini came to visit, Draco raced to the sitting room. Once there, he was greeted by Hermione's laughter at something funny Blaise had just said.

"Hello Draco," Blaise gave him a wicked smirk, he was the first to see Draco walk in because of the angle of his seat.

"Zabini," Draco said cautiously, making his way to Hermione.

Upon hearing the exchange Hermione turned her head and eyes to meet Draco's. She greeted him with a smile.

"Are you finished with those errands?" she asked him.

"Yes," Draco continued with caution, not knowing how long Blaise had been there and what had been said between the two.

Instead of sitting with Hermione on the love seat as he first intended, Draco decided to sit on the sofa that was closest to the door. It was encase she would try to attack him, that way he had an easy escape route. She may only be smiling at him because she was waiting for him to drop his guard then strike. With his hands in his pocket, he felt for both their wands, making sure they're still there.

It gave him some sort of comfort, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hex him. But, if third year had taught Draco anything, it was that she could do some serious damage with or without her wand. His face stung for days after the initiative blow. It has been years, who knows what twisted muggle techniques she has learned in that overactive head of hers.

"I came by your house today for a short visit. Your mother told me you are staying in the penthouse." Blaise began, "Imagine my surprise when I Floo here to find your _wife, _Hermione…and she had informed me that she has lost her memories. Can you explain to me as to how that has come to be?"

Draco sent his friend a warning glare. "Hermione has lost her memories in a potions explosion while at work. I found her and brought her home with me immediately."

"You didn't bother to take me to the hospital?" Hermione asked, not believing that her husband didn't care enough for her well being to take her to receive proper medical attention.

"Well…" Draco quickly used his Slytherin cunning to think of something fast, "when I found you, you were unconscious, yes. But you only had a few scratches on you and at the time I didn't think it was that serious. I was planning to take you to the hospital right away that's where I went, to make an appointment for you."

"Oh," Hermione said, accepting his explanation.

Blaise on the other hand was not easily persuaded, for he knew Draco was lying. Blaise mused over Draco's predicament. He could help his friend with whatever ridiculous scheme he has came up with or help him but make it difficult for him.

"What time is the appointment, by the way?" Blaise asked Draco casually.

"Noon," Draco said slyly, "the healer will be here at noon." Great now he has to owl a healer to come to check on his _wife_ and then obliterate her afterward.

"That's good," Blaise smiled genuinely at Hermione. "I hope they are able to help you remember who you are."

Blaise rested his hands over hers, giving him the desired reaction from Draco.

Draco was fumingly eyeballing their hands on the armrest. Why is he touching her?! She's _MY_ wife! Why is she letting him touch her?! She's blushing!!!! These questions spun in his head giving him a migraine.

"Blaise," Draco relied coolly, swallowing his anger, "it is late and don't you have other business to attend to?"

"On the contrary my dear friend, I have all the time in the world," Blaise gave him another smirk, he then turned to Hermione and brushed a lose strand of her hair behind her ear. His finger tips lightly gliding over the soft, silky skins of her cheek, "especially for this beauty."

Hermione's face turned a darker shade of red. She averted her eyes from the handsome man touching her and turned to meet the livid eyes of her husband's. Seeing the anger in his eyes Hermione automatically pulled her hands away from Blaise's, embarrassed at her behavior. She hung her head in shame and excused herself. She ran to her room and locked herself in her bathroom, wiping away the tears.

How could she do such a thing, acting wantonly to a man who wasn't her husband – in front of her husband. She could not blame Draco for being angry. They are good friends, Blaise had told her so, and she does not want to ruin a good friendship. After Hermione finished freshening up, she left the bathroom to find a tri-color fluffy cat on the bed.

It looked as if it was waiting for her. Hermione walked closer to the cat and gently stroke its knotted fur, her mood lightening.

"What a pretty little kitty you are," She said, stroking it.

It lay on the bed, enjoying her affection. The cat seemed to be quite familiar with her. Was it hers? She picked it up and placed it in her lap. It must be hers, the feel of the tangled fur felt so common to her.

"What was that?" Draco's voice tightened.

"What was what?" Blaise played innocent.

Draco brought out his wand and cast silencing charms around the room. He put his wand back in his pocket, all without breaking eye contact with Blaise.

"You're just like your mother," Draco suddenly said, "a filthy whore."

"Draco." Blaise said warningly.

"Too bad Granger has hardly any money. If she did, then you'll marry her and kill her for her money, just like your mother did to all of her husbands." Draco found himself saying, "Are you sure you know who your real father is? Seeing as your mother has shagged almost every wizard and muggle in the planet and possible some demonic creatures from curiosity." Draco's anger overtook him completely and it came out in the worst insults he could find.

Blaise's eyes narrowed. He was defiantly angry at Draco now. He knew how his mother acted, and still acts like, but he loves her no matter what anyone says. Draco was his friend since they began Hogwarts, but how dare he say those things! Both wizards were inching for their wands, when all of a sudden Blaise thought of a clever way to repay Draco for this offense. With a pop, he apparated away.

That will teach him never to cross me. Draco sat on his seat with a smug look on his face. He got up from the sofa and left for the Ministry to change the numbers on his time card. After he came back he decided to go to his study to look over the document he had retrieved right before he found Hermione. When he came to Hermione's room he paused but decided to give her some space.

"Draco," Hermione said softly, poking her head inside his study.

Hearing Hermione calling him, Draco's head came up from his paperwork and looked at the clock on the wall. It was fifteen till noon. The healer should be here soon.

"Yes," he answered as she came into the study.

"May I…"

"What is it Hermione?"

She was acting strange.

"Draco, may I have my wand back please?" she asked him timidly

Why is she asking for her wand? Does she remember everything?

"Do you remember something about your past?"

"No."

That's what she says, then when he gives it to her she'll hex to the next century.

"Then why do you want your wand?"

"Blaise told me about our magic world and said he'll re-teach me some simple spells..." She said, trying to study his face.

Blaise told her that Draco was in a bad mood because of their disagreement concerning her condition. She hoped he was not still mad and would willingly give her back her wand.

"Hermione, Blaise won't be coming here anymore." Draco said, signing the last line on the document and putting it away.

"Draco, you and him have been together for far too long to be upset at each other like this." Hermione replied, trying to reason with him as to get him out of his grumpy mood.

"There is nothing to talk about," Draco rose from his chair, "I am through with him."

"Draco, I don't want us fighting," Hermione pleaded with him, "for our marriage to work we must not act or say things irrationally. You have hurt Blaise's feelings–"

"Hurt his feelings?" Draco raised his brow. How did she know about his fight with Blaise?! He left didn't he?! Then it came to him. Why that sneaky little – he must have pretended to leave, sneaked into her room, and filled her head with lies!

"Draco, I'm sorry this happened."

"What are you sorry about?" Draco eyed her carefully.

"That I had to go and be in an accident and cause you two to fight." Hermione lowered her head.

"None of it was your fault, love" Blaise appeared through the door and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Blaise," Draco said angrily.

Blaise pressed Hermione's head to his chest and smirked at Draco with triumph. He then pulled Hermione's face up to wipe her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Don't cry, love…" he whispered, kissing her temple.

Draco felt the pot of anger boiling up again. What lies did he tell her that would make her respond to him in such a way?!

"GET OUT!!" Draco pointed to the hearth in his study.

"Draco," Hermione sobbed.

Hermione pushed herself out of Blaise's embrace and went to Draco's side. She gazed at him with tear stained eyes. Draco couldn't stand to look at either of them. It was too revolting. He saved her from dying in the Ministry and this is how she repaid him?! By cheating on him with his best friend?!

Wait?! They are not really together! She lost her memory and he told her that she was his wife. That's it, she's not his wife. She is not cheating on him by being with Blaise. But, then why does it hurt seeing them together…

"Stop being immature Draco," Blaise strolled to Hermione and rest her head on his shoulder, "you're making our wife cry."

"Our wife?!"


	4. Stories of the Past, Sort of

I didn't know why but the idea of Blaise entering the story just popped into my head while I was typing. But now that I think about it; I realized why I added him amongst the mix. I didn't want Hermione to be bullied by Draco and I wanted to have some to mess with Draco.

This is one of my favorites, where Draco tells Hermione about the House elves. You'll understand why soon enough.

Review are welcome on Draco's interpretation of House elves.

Enjoy!

***************

"What do you think you're doing Zabini?!" Draco shouted after Hermione fainted and the healer came to check on her.

They then carried her back to her room and cast charms on the study as to not let the Healer hear them.

"I'm doing the same thing you are," Blaise sneered.

"No you're not, your-"

"I always knew you fancied her, but I didn't think you'd ever sink this low. Then again," Blaise appeared lost in thought, "I suppose you would do such a thing."

"You don't know what you're saying!"

"Tell me something Draco, did she really lose her memory on her own or did you have a hand in it?" Blaise stared at him with accusing eyes.

"For the last time GET OUT!!"

Draco was frustrated, not only was Blaise taunting him about his decision to bring Granger to his penthouse, but he told Granger he was her husband too. Merlin! He knew he should have left her in the Ministry! Then all this wouldn't be happening! He would be home in the manor right now, relaxing in his room.

Before Draco could even think, his wand began to vibrate, signally that the healer is done examining her and left the room. Draco opened the door. "I'm going to check on Granger, take care of the healer." Draco gritted through his teeth.

"How are you feeling?" Draco said softly as he caressed Hermione hands.

"I have a throbbing headache," Hermione admitted. She was slightly drowsy from the potion she was given.

"Is that all, love?" Draco had decided to get Blaise back by pulling Hermione on his side and turning her against him. Yes– that will show him!

"My head and my back ache a little."

"Here, let me give you a back rub," he offered.

Seducing her would be easy, with her lost memories he could tell her anything, and she would believe him without a doubt because he was her _husband_. Draco mentally laughed at his assumed victory.

"Draco…" she moaned,

Her eyes hooded, she rolled her head back to look at him. Her moan didn't escape Draco, as his hands moved about her back massaging her aching muscles, causing her to moan louder than before.

Hermione leaned back, letting her husband touches put her back to sleep. Her relaxation was soon gone when she saw Blaise walking through the door. At the feel of Draco's grip tighten, Hermione knew he was still upset.

Blaise had told her how Draco was as fickle as a baby and had a tendency to hold grudges. From what Hermione was seeing, it seemed Blaise was right. Before, Draco was going mad, ordering Blaise to leave and now he is massaging her back as if nothing happened.

The witch thought it best to distract them from quarreling. She did not want to see them fighting anymore.

"Blaise, Draco," Hermione said calmly, breaking the glare the two were sending to each other, "can you two tell me how we met, are there any photographs of our wedding?"

"Hermione," Draco found it easier to say her first name now, "we don't have photographs of the wedding with us at the moment."

"Why not?" she turned to stare at him.

"Our manor is being renovated." Blaise answered, "We are staying here until it is done."

"And all of our personal items are at the manor." Draco went along with Blaise's story. As if he couldn't come up with a better one himself!

"What's wrong with our house?" Hermione was surprised to find out she didn't live here. But maybe that explained why this place didn't seem familiar to her at all.

The two Slytherins said the first thing they could think of, which unfortunately was two completely different things.

"The roof collapsed."

"The house elves rebelled."

"Our roof collapsed?" Hermione gasped, "And the house elves rebelled?"

The two Slytherins exchanged glances, unsure if they should continue with their story.

"Yes, love, that's what happened."

"Definitely." they both nodded.

"The house elves," Draco began, "they were rebelling because…they became greedy and wanted more money."

Blaise raised his brow at Draco. He has decided to remain silent, letting Draco handle the story, waiting to hear the outlandish tale he'd weave.

"We tried to negotiate with them but they wanted more than we could give them."

Blaise was wondering if Draco was confusing the house elves with the goblins.

"Oh my!"

"They were violent savages, destroying everything. We had to leave the manor, it was either that or be killed. I barely escaped with my life," he said, clutching her hands over his heart.

Blaise rolled his eyes at this.

"But I went back into that disaster, for you were screaming for your precious cat."

He's only saying that because the cat is the only thing he knows that's precious to her, besides books of course. Blaise thought.

Hermione eyes widen. "I was?" she breathed.

"Yes love, I knew how much you loved your cat, so I dashed into the catastrophe and fought the murderous imps! They were savages! Shredding the furniture, tearing at the walls, and eating everything they could get their hands on."

Now he's talking about rats not house elves!

"They knocked the roof right off. I had to crawl my way out after rescuing your feline–"

Oh yes, I totally saw that coming. He just had to be the hero. Blaise thought, rolling his eyes.

"They were planning to rip it limb from limb!" Draco emphasized his point by frantically waving arms.

Blaise stared at Draco, mouth agape. He didn't know if he wanted to either laugh at Draco's theatrics or roll his eyes, again. How ridiculous– does he really expect anyone to believe him. Fighting off murderous house elves?!

"You're so brave!" Hermione cried, peppering Draco with kisses.

Oh right, she's got amnesia. Blaise cocked his head while gazing at the couple. Draco is going milk this for all its worth isn't he. Blaise shook his head. Of course he is. Did he even had to think about it?

Draco, gladly accepting her affection, pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Ahem," Blaise interrupted Draco's victorious story.

The couple pulled apart, Hermione's face was flushed and she was completely out of breath. How odd, she felt as if it was the first time she had ever kissed anyone like that. One would think, for some who has two husbands, she wouldn't feel that way.

Draco glared at Blaise in anger. He was enjoying himself until his trader of a friend interrupted them.

"Draco, what's the name of the cat?" Blaise asked Draco smugly.

"Oh! That's right – what is my cat's name?" Hermione stared at Draco hopefully.

Earlier, when she was with the feline; she was trying quite hard to remember his name but couldn't think of anything.

"Daphne," Draco replied smoothly.

"Daphne?" Hermione tilt her head, "Isn't my cat a boy?"

"Yes love," Blaise smirked, "your cat is a male."

He knew why Daphne was the first name Draco thought of. She was in fact the wizard's ex-girlfriend, who broke up with him a year ago because he showed some interest in her sister, Astoria.

"Then why is his name Daphne?" Hermione knitted her brows together.

"Sorry love," Draco apologized, "Daphne was the name of your cat's girlfriend who...died… a while ago…I got them mixed up… our cat's name is… Darren."

Way to go Draco, I never doubted you...Blaise thought sarcastically

"Darren?" Hermione repeated with a smile, "I like it."

"Yes," Draco nodded, "its Darren."

Hermione smiled at Draco warmly and pressed her lips onto his.

"By the way, love," Blaise wanted to burst Draco's bubble, once again, "we first met in school, the three of us. Draco use to bully you."

Hearing this Hermione pulled away from Draco. "We met in school and you use to bully me?"

"He called you names and hounded you throughout our school years," Blaise informed her.

"That's because I – I had a crush on you," Draco thought fast, "I was young then and didn't know how to deal with my feelings."

"He enlarged your front teeth," Blaise continued, "Everyone called you beaver teeth for a whole school year. You ran off crying and locked yourself in your room."

"I WAS AIMING AT SOME ONE ELSE!!" Draco was becoming frustrated again, why couldn't Blaise shut it and leave them be?!

"You use to bully me?" Hermione gazed at her husband, sadly.

"That was how I met you," Blaise turned Hermione to him. "You were so beautiful. I couldn't help myself."

"How did we come to be?" she asked him.

"I found you, after Draco finished harassing you," he purposely added that last part to irritate Draco, "you were crying in the girls' lavatory. I felt bad for what Draco did, so I went in to apologize. I wanted to explain to you why Draco was treating you so poorly. One thing led to another and we began dating."

"That was so sweet of you and… noble," Hermione said, hugging him.

Blaise embraced Hermione as she sniffled on his shoulder. The devious wizard gazed over her shoulder and slyly smirked at Draco.

*******

I just love messing with Draco. He deserves it for treating her so poorly when they were kids.


	5. Nothing but Venageful Slytherins

Here's chapter 5. Sorry it took so long, school work got in the way. If you have any questions or doubts ask away and I'll either answer them on the bottom in the next chapter or put it in the story to better explain things. Okay?

Read and Review!

After suffering a harsh defeat, Draco retreated to his bathroom to plot his own revenge on his, now, ex-friend. As soon as he was inside the bathroom, Draco securely placed locking and silencing charms in the room. There was where he let all of his anger and frustrations out, making the air creaking with his magic.

Nothing in the space was spared by Draco's vengeful spirit. He screamed and screamed until he felt satisfied, ruining the room into a way he wished he could do to Blaise. Blaise would pay for stealing his wife – well his – his-

Draco could not help but realize that he is fighting with his friend over a witch – not exactly a witch, but Granger?! Merlin! Had he lost his mind – he was fighting with Blaise over GRANGER????!!!!

HE WAS FIGHTING WITH BLAISE OVER GRANGER????!!!! Suddenly Draco felt his stomach clench. I think I'm going to be sick!

And with that realization, Draco discarded the remains of what use to be his breakfast into the sink. With his abdomen stinging, his throat burning and his mouth tasting of every disgusting flavor possible. Draco wiped his lips and ran to the demolished shower, while doing so he pulled off his robes, throwing them on the floor.

Magically it turned on, by its self, and Draco commanded it to be the hottest temperature it could reach. Scrubbing ruthlessly, Draco tried to wash away whatever imagined muck on himself while his eyes were shut tightly.

This went on until Draco could not stand the heat any longer. Turning the water off, Draco grabbed a towel from its rack. It seemed, that while he was wallowing in his despair, his house elf, Nippy, had cleaned up the mess he made.

Looking to the counter, Draco found that Nippy left him robes to change into and took his old ones away. When he was done putting on his robes, Draco moved in front of a full size mirror to make sure he looked impeccable.

Despite the fact that he was depressed earlier, Draco couldn't help but admire how handsome he turning around a few times and examining all that was his gorgeous self, Draco smirked at his refection.

I am such a handsome wizard – the sexiest wizard alive! No wizard or witch can compare to my wealth, athletic abilities, marks, or my downright attractive body!

Checking himself out for one final time Draco left the washroom, forgetting why he was upset in the first place, only to find Hermione fast asleep on the bed with no Blaise in sight. It was then that his anger and irritation returned...

"I love you…" Hermione whispered, falling back asleep.

Blaise sighed as he pulled the duvet over Hermione. The healer had said she would be emotional and drowsy from the potion she gave her. Hermione had amnesia that was all. The healer didn't find anything else wrong with her.

"Nippy," Blaise called the house elf.

"Yes sir," Nippy appeared with a silent pop.

"How's Draco doing in there?"

"Master Draco is verrrry, verrry angry. Nippy just finish clean master's anger."

"I see," Blaise said smugly, admiring his handy work. "What is he doing at the moment?"

"Master Draco's makin' eyes at mirror."

"He'll be in there for hours," Blaise said, recalling their Hogwarts school days.

Draco, being the shallow self-center prat that he was, would spend hours upon hours in their old dorm washroom. The worst part was when he would hog it all to himself, order Crabbe and Goyle to guard the door and beat on anyone who so much as tried to disturb him. To actually be able to use the wash room, one had to either wait until he was done or wait up extra early, which was exactly what Blaise did.

He did the same thing when he was on the Quidditch team, only he didn't use the locker rooms. After long hours of practice Draco would go straight to their dorm's washroom with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. The place would reek because, neither Crabbe nor Goylewere not allowed to leave their post.

Blaise dismissed the house elf and strode to the small owlery to owl his mother. He had to let her know he wouldn't be able to join her for lunch and dinner, and wouldbe gone for a couple of days. He told her he is helping Draco on a certain project that he couldn't handle on his own.

Draco took careful steps toward one of the banes of his existents, currently sleeping on the bed. Seeing her there only brought back his foul mood. He should have left her in the ruined lab,if he had then none this mess wouldn't have happened!

There was still time. He could put her back where he found her and then this situation can be resolve…

Blaise finished the note and sent the owl off. When he returned to the guestroom it was empty. No Hermione, no Draco. Curious of their whereabouts, Blaise left the room in search of his amnesic wife and emotional husband.

Blaise found Draco in his study, reclining on his wingback chair, facing away from the ornately carved mahogany desk to the view of the town. Blaise, from where he stood, could see Draco's arms in the armrest. In one hand he held a glass of Firewhisky.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked

"St. Mungo," Draco said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Blaise eyed him suspiciously.

"Blaise," Draco said turning the chair around the meet his fellow Slytherin's eyes. "Did you honestly think I would actually keep Granger here, in my penthouse? She was just a passing amusement for me, an experiment you can say. I merely wanted to know how it was like to shag a Mudblood, which I had already done previous to your arrival. I must say it was highly disappointing, but now that I have satisfied my curiosity. I've ridden myself of that nuisance. After I had awoken, I obliterated her then sent her off to St. Mungos." He drawled

"Suppose I believe your words, pardon my suspicions but what is her room number. I would like to visit."

"How about you go and ask the Welcome Witch yourself," Draco drawled.

"That I will," Blaise replied before he shut the door behind him.

Draco scoffed as he rose from his chair. After making sure Blaise's presents was completely gone this time, Draco made his way back to the master bedroom.

"Draco?" Hermione groaned reaching for him.

"Yes love," Draco said, smoothly taking her hand.

"Why am I so sleepy?" she asked, yawning.

"It's a side effect of the potion the healer gave you. Don't worry; you won't always feel this way. You need your rest, now go back to sleep." Draco urged her.

Hermione gave him a slight nod and closed her eyes. Taking off his robes, Draco joined her in his bed. Maneuvering so she was able to place her head on his chest, Draco pulled her close and rested his head on top of her soft, sweet smelling hair.

He pulled the duvets over both of them before he too fell asleep, pleased with himself. When Blaise finally finds out the truth, Draco and Hermione would be long gone. Yes, Draco doesn't care for Hermione and loath being with her, but his anger at Blaise surpassed it all. Also, he couldn't get the sight of Hermione's body naked out of his mind. Maybe he'd try shagging her once to know how it would be, and then he'd really obliterate her and take her to St. Mungo, as he had told Blaise.

Just wait for the next chapter, you're in for a surpise... Mahahaha!!!


	6. I REMEMBER!

LadyBookworm80, your question will be answered in the next few chapters, just have patience. And remember all this is happening all in one day, well a little past noon.

There is some smut in this chapter and a surprise ending like I promised in the last chapter. Tell me what you think.

As Blaise made his way out of Draco's penthouse, he couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. He was very suspicious of Draco's explanation, no matter how realistic and logical it sounded. The wizard wanted to be certain Draco wasn't trying to pull a fast one on him, so he took a visit to St. Mungo.

"Why are we leaving, Draco?" Hermione asked her husband, when he told her of their traveling plans.

"To help you remember, love," Draco replied affectionately as he led her to the deck of the boat.

He had already thought out the entire plan and back story while she was sleeping. He knew for certain that she would believe him, since Blaise was now out of his way, and she had believed that first story he told her, of what happened to their house. Merlin, even he knew that he was over exaggerating. It just proved how trusting of him she is.

He had already sent out the proper owls needed. Right before she had awoken, he had received the approval to his request form for vacation from work. Though he was sure Potter just wanted to get rid of him for the week. Potter... Draco thought bitterly.

"Is Blaise coming with us?"

"Hermione," Draco held her in his arms, "when we got married, we went on separate honeymoons. Blaise and I thought it would aid your loss of memory if we took you to places that held special meaning to us."

Hermione buried her face into his strong muscular chest, blushing at his words. They really were going to the setting of their honeymoon, but the only thing that he didn't mention to her was where it is. He said it was a surprise. Despite that, Hermione was still so excited. She wanted to ask him so many questions, like how did he approach her when he realized his true feelings for her, how was their first date, did they have a first date, did they kiss, how was she, did she act accordingly – did he? These and many other questions floated through her mind. She couldn't wait to ask him.

"Draco," she said.

"Yes?" he looked down at her.

"How was our first date – no – how did you approach me – when did you stop bulling me -"

"Hermione," he slightly shook her.

"I'm sorry," she bit her lip to stop it from moving and asking more questions.

Draco stared down at her innocent little face. Since when was she so… so… He couldn't even finish his sentence, fearing what it would be. His only purpose for bring her out here was to beat Blaise and beat him good. Soon, Hermione would be head over heels in love with him and forget all about Blaise – that traitor! Traitor of what Draco couldn't quite explain it at the moment, or was he afraid to admit the true reason why he is doing all this.

"How about you take a deep breath and ask me the first question, the very first question that pops into your head." Draco said kindly. With her know-it-all tendencies there must be a thousand questions in her head. Draco mentally chuckled.

Hermione inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "How did you approach me, when you realized your true feelings for me?"

Draco smiled at her warmly. He had rehearsed the story in his head a million times, down to the last detail and Granger, being the know it all she is, didn't disappoint.

"Right before we finished school I walked up to you and said, 'Hermione I admit that I use to reluctantly bully you and made you cry, but that was because I was excessively frustrated over the feelings I had for you and didn't understand it or what I should do. I'm sorry…" he kissed the palm of her hand and placed it over his beating heart, "I love you…'"

Right after he dropped the "L" word Draco felt a sudden shudder. He hadn't meant to say it, it just slipped out. Either he was getting dizzy from the rocking of the boat, or he was really playing into this illusion of a marriage with Granger. He couldn't ponder the thought any longer as Hermione, moved by his loving words, leaned up and pressed her lips to her husband's.

Draco, feeling a wave of warmth wash over him, pulled her close. He moaned and grunted in her mouth as he pressed their chest together. The feel of her tiny, delicate hand innocently exploring his upper body created jolts of electricity throughout his body. Her fingers descend from his fair hair to the sides of his neck, tracing the lines of muscles in his arms and back. He was both hot and bothered by the fact that she was not touching him in intimate places, and yet he was completely aroused by the mere touch of her finger tips.

The thought of Dumbledore and McGonagall together no longer helped… Quidditch… Draco thought… work… the Dark Lord! The last one helped a great deal but it also made him cringe in disgust. Who would have thought he, Draco Malfoy, would be thinking of the old reptile man at a time like this.

As Hermione's hands continued to roam over Draco's lean body, she couldn't help but feel as if she was doing it for the first time. She combed her fingers through his soft, silky hair and moaned in his mouth. His hair was like liquid in contrast to his hard and lean body. His body radiating warmth between her thighs like she never felt it before… or had she? At least she thinks so... he is her husband after all. They must have done something like this plenty of times. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. And maybe, if they continue, she would remember them in a similar scene as the one they are in right now.

Reluctantly, Draco pulled away from the heating witch, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, for whenever she becomes herself once again, he would rub it in her face that she was the one who begged him.

"Yes…" Hermione breathed, panting from the anticipation of what is about to occur.

"Are you sure you won't regret this?"

"Yes," Hermione's voice gaining volume.

"And you won't change your mind later?"

"YES!" Hermione screamed, frustrated at her husband for asking her so many questions. "Draco please…" she pleaded.

"As my lady wishes." Draco smirked and kissed her once more.

Soon, things heated up as Draco carried her to patted couch, attached to the side of the boat and maneuvered himself between her legs. The sounds of Hermione moaning his name encouraged Draco to lower his body to hers, all while breaking from her bruised lips to kiss her jaw line. Draco kissed and nibbled his way down, his large hands cupping her face and lowering to her breast, cupping and caressing them.

Hermione arched her back moaning her husband's name over and over again. She closed her eyes and threw her head back when she felt Draco push down her sundress and bra and swirl his tongue around her nipple. She was about to give him a blissful moan, when all of a sudden a pair of lips muffled her cries. Hermione lost herself in those soft lips and light knuckles stroking her cheeks, and when Draco ran his tongue between her lips she open her mouth to gain him entrance.

His tongue darted into her mouth, gently massaged hers. Hermione cupped his face and ran her hands through his hair, but it wasn't soft and silky as before, the hair she is combing through is thick and coarse. And what made Hermione think it was odd was the fact that she could feel two pairs of lips on her, one on her mouth and the other on her abdomen. Opening her eyes Hermione was met with dark brown eyes instead of the misty gray she knew to be Draco's. Surprised, Hermione shirked.

Draco's hands slid up and down Hermione's sides and he worked his way down, pushing her dress lower. He heard her shirking, thinking it was out of pleasure, Draco continued his ministrations. But when he looked up he witnessed a startling sight. How the BLOODLY HELL did_he_get here? Draco mentally screamed as he watched Blaise snogging Hermione senseless.

Blaise broke apart from Hermione's lips, leaving trails saliva from his tongue as he slid his way down her body. His eyes went up to meet the icy glare of his old Slytherin friend. Blaise slyly smirked at him, and then graze his canine teeth on Hermione's erected nipple in the way that made her jolted up and latch her arms around Blaise's head. She was hugging him to her chest and moaning louder then she was when Draco was touching her.

Seeing it as a challenge, Draco went back down on Hermione. He ripped and threw aside her dress, licking and sucking at the skins of her inner thigh with a raw intensity that he had never gave any other witch he had before.

Hermione whimpered underneath the two hot blooded Slytherins, who were making it was a contest of who can make her scream the loudest. She threw her head back, thrashing left and right as she raked her nails through their hair. Their different textures and actions made her body tremble and twitch. Was it always like this? She wondered. Did they always make love with such raw and passionate hunger? Biting her bottom lip, Hermione tried not to scream when she felt Draco rip off her underwear plunge his tongue into her.

"I REMEMBER!!!" Hermione screamed.

As if that was the safe word, the Slytherins jumped up from what they were doing and stared at each other in alarm, in a flash Blaise whipped out his wand while Draco scrambled to find his.

I just love cliffhangers, don't you? ;P


	7. Hogwarts Maybe?

Sorry it took awhile for me to update...the chapter wouldn't go through to my beta. I didn't know why, until I deleted some files in my Docx section. I thought it deleted the files by itself? Anyways, I'll routely delete the files myself so this wouldn't happen again.

Read and Enjoy! And would hurt you to review too!

Baise walked out of St. Mungo hospital after the Welcome witch told him there was no patient by the name Hermione Granger in there. So, it seems that his intuition was right. Draco was trying to pull fast one on him. Blaise smirked. Did Draco really think that he was clever enough to trick him? In no time at all Blaise was on Draco's boat. Did Draco actually think that by using Muggle transportation, it would make it hard to find him? Blaise thought as he made his way toward his lying, scheming husband and amnesic wife.

When he got closer to them he saw Draco laying on top of Hermione, kissing her, his mouth devouring her supple body. Blaise licked his lips, his trousers tightening as he watched Hermione laid back, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the ripples of sensations Draco was creating inside her. Blaise's fingers twitched when he caught sight of her perked breast. He felt the urge to go up to her and grab the soft flesh that she was unknowingly teasing him with.

Blaise inclined his head, what was stopping him? He wondered. Why couldn't he touch her? Because the Gryffindor Princess will hex his balls off that's what! Blaise thought about it for a moment. Hermione Granger was not the Gryffindor Princess anymore…this Hermione Granger is his wife.

With his mind finally made up, Blaise knelt down and stuck his tongue in her mouth while she was throwing her head back. She tastes so good, he thought as he stroked his knuckles on her lovely face, swallowing her moan, the sound sending delicious vibrations into his mouth and toward lower regions. Hermione cupped his face and ran her hands through his hair. He felt her hesitate for a moment, but she continued none the less.

When she opened her eyes to meet his, she pulled away shirking. Blaise pulled her back to him, hushing her cries of alarm with his mouth. She relaxed and gave in to him, returning the kiss. Soon, he broke away from her lips and licked his way down her chin and neck until he finally reached those soft orbs that were teasing him earlier.

Blaise mentally hexed himself for spending his Hogwarts years checking out Ginny Weasley when he should have paid more attention to Hermione. Blast those Hogwarts robes for being so baggy, hiding such a body. Then again he should be thanking those robes for keeping away the rest of the male school population, including Ron Weasley. Blaise knew from watching Ginny that he and Hermione had only dated for a short while before breaking up, but they still remained friends.

His eyes looked up to meet Draco's glare. Blaise slyly smirked at him and then graze his canine teeth on Hermione's erected nipple in the way that made her jolted up and latch her arms around his head. She was hugging him to her chest and moaning loudly.

Draco gave him an angry snort and continued what he was doing before, Blaise was too preoccupied to notice what that was. He returned to sucking the underside of Hermione's breast as her body thrashing underneath his touch.

"I REMEMBER!" Hermione screamed.

The Slytherin pulled up from her and saw his alarmed self mirror on Draco's face, in a flash Blaise whipped out his wand while Draco scrambled to find his.

"I remember!" Hermione smiled and looked at her husbands. "What are you doing?" She looked down at them puzzled.

They were holding their wands over her body and had a strange look upon their faces.

"Nothing, nothing love," Blaise was the first to speak, but he still didn't come out of his dueling stance. He wanted to make sure she didn't remember anything of her past, but to be cautious. "I was about to cast a contraceptive charm on you."

"Why? What does a contraceptive charm do?" Hermione stared at him with her big, chocolate eyes.

"It stops you from having children." Blaise told her, putting his wand down but making sure it was close enough to him in case he needed it, but far enough for her not to reach.

"Do we not want children?" she asked him.

"Yes we do… some day."

"Why not now?"

"We're newlyweds Hermione. We want to settle down from our careers first before we have children."

"I have a career? What did I do? What you do? What does Draco do-"

"Hermione!" Draco hushed her.

Draco was reminded of how annoying she can be. He knew her compulsive need-to-ask questions would come out sooner or later. But really, did she ever shut up! This was going nowhere, he and Blaise knew it. Draco sent a glare to the back of Blaise's head, hoping he could feel it, before moving on Hermione's side. Draco's eyes slightly softening when he saw her lower her head and start chewing her bottom lip. But it could all be an act. Who knows? She could be waiting to snatch their wands the moment they drop their guards and hex them both.

"Hermione, love," Draco said, cautiously moving his wand so it would be hidden behind him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh with you… I heard you say youremember earlier and I – that is we –, " he gestured to himself and Blaise, "want to know what did you remember?" he said in a serious tone.

Blaise placed two fingers under Hermione's chin and pulled her up to meet his gaze. Her eyes were watery and he could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

"'Mione," Blaise said the name he often heard her friends call her. "I apologize for Draco," he kissed her wet cheek, "He was just overjoyed to hear that you might remember your past, that's all." With that Blaise sent Draco a warning look.

Draco frowned at the sight. Give it to Blaise to make him look like the bad guy. He sent Blaise a glare for sending him a warning look. Who does he think he is – my father! Draco scoffed. But when he noticed Hermione gazing at him, he immediately regretted it. She must have thought that he was scoffing at her, since she rolled away from him and hid her crying face in Blaise's chest.

Blaise wrapped his arms around her sniffing form and glared at Draco. Draco sighed in frustration. He pulled his eyes away from the disgusting sight, getting up to take care of another frustrating matter.

In the showers Draco turned the water on cold as he pumped his cock, imagining it was Hermione on him. He pumped harder, remembering how she looked underneath him.

She was screaming out his name over and again, squirming and thrashing, completely at his mercy. Her face was flushed and sweaty, her mouth hot and wet. He imagined, she was swallowing him whole. He thrust a few times before he came in his hand. He held his hand under the shower water, letting it wash away his cum, only wishing it was Hermione who was licking his fingers clean. Gods! He was thinking of a Mud blood while wanking off. What would his father say? Nothing! As if he'd ever tell him about this – NEVER!

Blaise rubbed and patted Hermione's back as she cried herself to sleep. He picked her up bridal style and carried her. He laid her in bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Congratulations Draco," Blaise spat the moment he saw him come out, "I hope you're satisfied from making little witches cry."

"Get out!" Draco pointed to the door.

"You think I'd leave her here with you!" Blaise retorted, "All you ever do is hurt her feelings and make her cry!"

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed, her hands covering her ears, "Please stop…" she sobbed.

"Hermione!" the two Slytherins ran to comfort her.

"Hermione, you're coming with me," Blaise said, "I'm taking you to a hospital – where you can be treated -"

"NO!" Draco shouted, his eyes widen, staring at Blaise like he was mad.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Hermione sobbed, "I don't want to go anywhere… (Sniff) I want to stay here… (Sniff) with both of you…"

The two Slytherins looked at each other and climbed on the bed to lie on either side of her. Hermione snuggled between them as they pulled the blanket over them. They lay together, arms wrapped around Hermione, and patiently waited for Hermione to stop crying.

"When I said I remembered earlier," she began, "all I saw was a snippet but I couldn't hear anything."

The two wizards looked downed at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I was little, maybe ten or eleven. There was an owl by the window. I was holding a letter and running to a couple. The man picked me up on his lap. He and the women were hugging and kissing me."

"They were you parents, Hermione." Blaise guessed.

"You were probably remembering the time you received your Hogwarts letter." Draco suggested, while playing with her hair.

"Hogwarts," Hermione said, "it's the name of the school you said we attended together?" she looked at Blaise. "The school that teaches you how to control your magic?"

"Yes," Blaise nodded, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"If it's not too much to ask," Hermione looked at both of them, "can we – can we go there instead of our honeymoon spot?"

Blaise and Draco exchanged glanced over her head.

Come on did you really think I would let Hermione remember everything so soon? It would ruin all the fun! Now wait and see if the boys would say yes and take her to Hogwarts or say no and come up with some clever excuse … tune in next time!


	8. SURPRISE!

I'm so happy a lot of people fav this story. It really made my day, so here's present for all my kind readers – ANOTHER CHAPTER & AND A TWISTED/CHIFFHANGER ENDING! MHAAAA!

"Uh Hermione," Blaise was about to tell her no, but she interrupted him.

"No," she shook her head, "I don't want to go to Hogwarts – at least not yet." She looked at Blaise then at Draco, "I was just so excited about magic - I want to meet my parents first. They seemed loving and caring and they can tell me about myself – how I was before I met you two – how I was before I started Hogwarts."

The Slytherins stared at each other over her head, awkwardly, while Hermione kept talking. Neither of them knew where or who her parents were for that matter. Blaise only knew that they were muggleborn, and he did recall Hermione saying in their sixth year that they were healers of the teeth. Maybe he could find them using her last name, put them under a Confundus Charm, and bring them to her...

Draco vaguely remembered seeing them once...in their second year maybe...and they were muggleborns.

"Hermione," Blaise said, "you've had a rough and emotional day. I think you should rest more before we jump into this." He could search for her parents while she sleeps and bring them here...

"But –"

"Hermione, I think Blaise has a point," Darco replied, thinking that while she slept he would be able to come up with an idea, "after the trauma you've endured –"

"But I want to see them–"

"You can't they're dead!" Draco shouted without a second thought.

"WHAT?" Hermione and Blaise shouted at the same time.

"They're – they're dead," Draco's voice softens, "I'm sorry… I didn't want you to find out like this…"

The entire room was still. Hermione's eyes widen and slowly fell as realization sank in.

"They – they're gone?" Hermione whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry…"

She melted into her husbands' arms and silently wept at the knowledge of the lost of her parents. After giving her a drop of sleeping draught, Blaise decided to confront Draco about his new outrageous tale. He pulled Draco out of the room Hermione was sleeping in and demanded an answer.

"What were you thinking?" Blaise really wanted to know.

"It was the first thing I could think of," Draco answered truthfully. "It's her fault for being so inquisitive!"

"Her parents are dead – that's the best you could come up with?"

"I didn't see you coming up with anything better!" Draco ran his hand through his hair, pacing the room. "Besides, if I didn't tell her they're dead then she would have kept badgering us!"

"This isn't good," Blaise folded his arms over his chest, shaking his head, "She could regain her memories back any day and when she does it'll be bad. She'll run straight to Potter and tell him everything - kidnapping-"

"Which means," Draco sighs, he realized that in order to keep up this charade, he needed Blaise – no matter how much he hated to admit it, "We need to stop fighting and work together."

"I suppose..." Blaise said after some time.

After Hermione awoken from her sleep she became quiet and withdrawn, refusing to speak to either Draco or Blaise. She remained that way when they got to the shore and when they entered the hotel. The wizards kept their distance, knowing full well she needed her time to grieve. They let her have the room Draco had reserved, while they stayed in separate rooms near hers. Draco completely ignored Hermione altogether, while Blaise did anything he could to get a reaction out of her. Thinking it would help soften her mood Blaise brought Crookshanks – now Darren – out and let him paddle to her. The tricolored feline at least brought a smile to her face, it was a small and faint smile but it was a smile.

Blaise and Draco were sitting out on the terrace having a light lunch while Hermione stayed in her room.

"How long is she going to be sulking like this?" Draco said in his usual lazy drawl.

"Have patience Draco," Blaise said, "you just told her, that her parents are dead."

"I know but it's been over a week," Draco was clearly upset by Hermione's depressing mood. "She's starting to irritate me!"

Blaise shook his head at Draco's behavior. No one else matters to Draco Malfoy other than himself – the spoiled little brat. Blaise sighed and stood up.

"Where're you going?" Draco demanded.

"To check on Hermione," Blaise said without looking back.

Blaise left and went inside Hermione's room to see if she was doing any better.

"Hermione," Blaise greeted Hermione in a gentle smoothing tone.

Hermione, who was half asleep, sat up to greet her husband. The wizard sat on her bed and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione murmured, savoring the feel of Blaise's muscular chest kissing her cheek.

"Sorry for what?" the wizard was perplexed by her apology.

"That I'm being so – so –"

"Cara, you have nothing to be sorry for…" Blaise kissed the witch's head to reassure her.

Bored of sitting around, Draco decided to go inside and see if Hermione was done with her moping. When he opened the door he stopped dead in his track at the threshold. There he spotted Blaise's naked back. The wizard was lying on top of what can only be his witch, who was also half dressed. Can't leave them alone for one second without them trying to shag each other rotten. He scoffed and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Did you hear that?" Blaise pulled up from the delectable witch underneath him.

"Hear what?" Hermione breathed, cupping his face.

"Nothing," he muttered, returning his attention back to her perked breast.

Hermione moaned as Blaise pressed her mounds together and pleasured them with his luscious tongue. At first Blaise thought he would take it slow and easy, seeing as last time his simulations made her remember a part of her past, which proved how skilled and talented he was. If he did perform as outstanding as he usually does, her memories would probably spring up half way through. Hermione would realize who she was, what she's doing and who's she doing it with – it could end pretty bad or…

Sudden the thought hit the wizard. What if she remembers who she really is while he is inside her? She will be shock, that's for sure. She'll scream and resist him. He'll just have to silence her with his mouth. She'll still resist, beating him with her fist, trying to scratch his eyes out. He'll have to pin them over her head as he continue to pumping in and out of her. And then after a few thrusts, she'll start to love the way his body move inside of her as she slowly give in to the overwhelming pleasure he was giving her. As he release her pinned arms she'll wrap her them around him putting him closer to her, as if wanting to become a part of him. She'll arch her back screaming out her release…

While being thrown back to reality the hot blooded wizard realized that his mind was wondering off track, which is the reason as to why he's so hard it almost hurts.

Looking up at Blaise, Hermione could see the blossoming of pure lust in his dark eyes. It was intense, it was raw, it was indeed overwhelming and it frightened Hermione to see such a handsome god gaze up at her in that way. In an instant he was on her, crushing his mouth on hers. She shirked in surprise, suddenly terrified by the situation. But why should she feel this way? This is her husband and they must've done it a thousand times or maybe not a thousand. Hermione thought. At least a few times a month?

At that Hermione became self conscious. Was she doing it right? How did she normally do this? Where should she be touching him? How did they normally make love? Is he usually on top? Is she? While she's with Blaise like this does Draco sit and watch? Where's Draco? How does he fit in this? When they make love do all three of them do it at the same time like before? Did Draco and Blaise ever make love with each other? Do they let her watch while they get it on? Hermione consider the thought...the contrast between Draco's light and creamy skin and Blaise's tan and silky -

Then she felt it. The head of Blaise's cock was near her entrance. Hermione was panting, but not out of the anticipating pleasure to come, but of fear. She was already scared before but now she was completely frightened. Hermione's brain was in overdrive and it was giving her a headache. She wanted him to stop. She needed to think about this. She has so many questions to ask her husbands. And she needed them to answer her properly before they could do this.

Fortunately, after barely pressing into her, Blaise did stop his planned intrusion of her body and looked up at her. He had an expression on his face she couldn't quite describe. He got off her, retrieving his robes as he did and walked out the door, without so much as a second glance at her.

She wouldn't say it out loud but Hermione was glad he stopped when he did. She took deep breathes and wiped the rouge tears from her cheeks. She curled into a ball, letting the tears fall freely. But why was she crying? Before, when she was with Draco-and when Blaise later joined-she didn't. So why was she crying now. She so confused…

Walking out from the his cold shower, in his room, Blaise wiped himself clean and went into the island in the kitchenette and nearly tripped on an empty wine bottle. He picked it up and threw it into the trash bin.

"Was she that disgusting, you had to hurry and scrub the muddy remnants outs?" Draco's voice travel from the dining room as Blaise pulled out a new bottle and poured himself a glass.

"I'm not in the mood." was Blaise's only reply as he took his seat at the table near Draco.

The wizard drank his glass in one gulp and offered Draco some from his bottle. Draco glared at him suspiciously and eyed the offered bottle. Seeing that he wasn't going to take it, Blaise poured another round in his glass and drank it.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco sneered, "Don't tell me she was that bad?"

"We didn't shag," he said before downing yet another glass.

"WHAT?" Draco snickered, he wouldn't have believed it if he isn't witnessing it right now. Granger must've thrown him out on his ass. Draco laughed at him loud and mockingly. "_You_ Blaise! _You _couldn't get into Gryffindor's prissy Princess's knickers?"

"It's not like that," Blaise's voice was cold and chilling, either Draco did feel it or pretended he didn't.

"What a poor excuse of a wizard you are," Draco continued to mock him, "here let me show you how a real wizard handles a witch." Draco got up but came to halt as Blaise stood in his way.

"Leave her alone Draco. It's the least you could do after what put her through."

"After what _I _put her through?" Draco glared at him, completely outraged, "HOW ABOUT WHAT I WENT THROUGH! HAVING TO BE A SERVANT TO THAT – THAT THING! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW-"

"SHE'S A VIRGIN!"

Some of you might have already guessed it but I always intended for Hermione to be one. For me, the more drama the better…

Draco or Blaise... hmm…honestly I haven't decided which wizard yet either. I'll just keep writing and see where my muses well take me…

I can't wait until they are busted too. But there is just too many crazy stories I've came up with for them to tell her about their lives together - how they meet in Hogwarts, their first date…all sorts of things… and I don't mind a suggestion or two… I might add it to the story. If it sounds good…


	9. The End

The next few days were incredibly awkward for the odd couple. Hermione was uncertain as to why she was so afraid of being intimate with Blaise, and she was beginning to question her feelings for her husbands. Meanwhile, Blaise and Draco were slightly unhinged by the fact that their so called _wife _was still a virgin. Hermione has been eating her breakfast, lunch, and dinner in her room alone, so that she could think things over. The wizards didn't mind very much, they themselves needed some time to think about what they were doing to this unfortunate witch.

"I think we should tell her the truth and take her to St. Mungo." Blaise suggested.

"No." Draco replied bluntly.

"What?" Blaise stood up from his seat, "Don't tell me you're still going through with your petty revenge on Potter?"

"Blaise," Draco said as calmly as he could muster, "when I said _no_, I meant _no_ we won't tell her the truth, not _no_ to taking her to St. Mungo. Did you ever stop and think that if she regains her memory of before and about us, then she would probably run and tell everyone she knows, and then you and I would be in serious trouble. So I suggest we obliterate her and leave at in her lab for someone else to find and whoever finds her will take her to St. Mungo instead."

"That's your master plan? Obliterate and leave her in a room full of dangerous potions which will hurt her or worse when she wakes up?"

"Then we give her a few drops of Sleeping draught," Draco shrugged, "enough to ensure she's knocked out until someone finds her."

"And what if she wakes up before she's found? That just takes us right back to what I said earlier."

"How 'bout you stop badgering me and come up with a better idea?" Draco yelled in annoyance.

"I already did!" Blaise yelled back, just then he felt his wand vibrate, signaling that Hermione was coming their way.

He told Draco and the wizards sat back in their seats, straightening up, acting as if they were not arguing mere seconds ago.

"Hermione," they greeted her.

"Hi," Hermione greeted her husbands, taking her seat, "the reason I have finally came down here is because –"

"Obliviate!"

Draco's Seeker movements were almost too fast for Blaise to see. His shocked expression was matched by the witch, who was just hit with the spell and even before she had the chance to blink Draco pulled out a vial of Sleeping Draught and slashed the purple potion on her face. Hermione was stunned from the spell, her mouth agape; she involuntary swallowed some of the potion. After the ingestion the witch's eye dropped and her body went limp, which made her fall to the floor with a thump. For several minutes the two wizards stood from their seats and stared at the fallen witch. Draco's only thought was that he should have done this in the first place. While Blaise was shocked at the other wizard's actions...well sort of...

"Why'd you do that for?" Blaise demanded, glaring murderously at Draco.

"It was the only way we could get out of this situation!" He said in his defense.

"THE ONLY –" Blaise growled in frustration, "THERE WERE PLENTY OF OTHER WAYS – YOU JUST PICKED THE DUMBEST ONE!"

"Blaise," Draco held his hand up at the raging wizard, "I did what I had too."

"No you didn't – you could have put the Sleeping draught in her cup – NOT THROW IT IN HER FACE!"

"There are a lot of things we could have changed in the past but there is no turning back time, unless of course you happened to have a Time Turner." Draco stated with a shrug.

"PAST? THAT WAS TWO SECONDS AGO!" Blaise shouted, angered the by the fact that the wizard was taking this situation so lightly.

"If you are going to keep rising your voice at me like that, I'll carry Granger to the Ministry lab and leave her there myself." Draco huffed, "Scourgify," he cleaned the purple mess from her face and picked her up.

"Give her to me," Blaise demanded, pulling Hermione from Draco, who passed her off as if she was a ragged doll.

"We'll use the Floo." Draco said as he moved aside to let Blaise walk pass him and into the hearth.

"England, Ministry of Magic, Malfoy office!" Draco shouted and threw the powder.

After Draco joined him in his office, Draco showed Blaise the way to the labs. Blaise held Hermione close, shielding her with his cloak. It was the weekend once again and no one was suppose to be there, but there was still a chance that a wizard or witch was there finishing off some last minute work.

Draco opened the large door which led to the potions lab, where he had found her Hermione in. It was in the same condition he had left it in. The wizard then motioned for Blaise to lay her down under a pile of rubble. Blaise reluctantly place the witch, he had grew so fond within the past few days, onto the mess floor.

After Blaise put her down, Draco began pile some of the wreckage over her. He wanted her to be as he had found her the first time. Silently saying their goodbyes to their wife the wizards wordless left the lab, replaced the wards and flooed home, leaving the unconscious witch for another to discover her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Don't worry this isn't the end, but I had you for a moment didn't I? I just like messing with you LOL. I was in such a good mood after receiving so many reviews. I just love to know that you like my story so much... Now what should I do? Make Draco or Blaise come back for her or... Harry or Ron finds her? Tune in next time to find out!


	10. Realization

Sorry for the fault alert for some of you. I accidentally posted the wrong chapter and had to go back and put the right one up.

I do appreciate all those who took the time to read, rate, review, and put this story on your fav and alert list. It makes me happy every time I see the charts!

%%%%%%%%%%

Blaise sat on the edge of his neatly made bed, fingers laced into a fist under his chin. His thoughts wondered to Hermione, who was currently lying on the filthy lab floor unconscious under a pile of dust and debris. She lies there motionless, awaiting discovery. Hopefully someone will find her in time.

At this moment the wizard was beginning to feel the sprouting of a foreign emotion he rarely felt, guilt.

He wonders why he left her in that place. Instead of the clean hospital where she would receive the proper medical attention she needed, she was on a dirty floor with no one to watch over her condition. Now the wizard's thoughts were leading to other guilty worth thoughts.

What if she swallowed too much of the potion – who knows how much she actually swallowed – the way Draco threw it on her face!

The wizard reclined onto his bed, involuntary turning his head to the empty side of his bed. Subconsciously he was hoping to meet with the sight of a slumbering witch with mass of tangled curls sprinkled on her face.

Inhaling deeply, Blaise brushed away thoughts of his fallen _wife _to the back of his head. She wasn't his _wife_, he reminded himself. She was never his anything to begin with and she may never be, with the way things were going. If he is able to win her heart sometime in the near future-when she is truly herself-it would not last. Blaise knows that sooner or later she will find out about his involvement in tricking her and claim his affection for her was forged and walk out of his life.

He has to admit that his feelings toward her in the beginning was forged, he only wanted to pay Draco back for what he said about his mother. He didn't expect to actually develop, dare he say, _feelings _for the witch.

Tired of wallowing in self pity Blaise thought he might have a visit with Draco, to see how he was holding up. As insensitive as his mate was acting, Blaise knew Draco better than to leave him alone at a time like this. The blonde wizard's actions today proved how impulsive and rash his has become. Blaise would say he was surprised, but he really wasn't. Draco has been stressing lately, and he believes it is because Draco has been under pressure at work. The place where he is practically incarcerated in his office all day, and at home, where his father is constantly reminding him that he must stay in said job to lighten their family image to the public.

Now that he has the time to think about it, Balise remembered how Draco practically exploded the other day, with his outburst involving the Dark Lord. Balise was too preoccupied with what he found out about Hermione that he failed to notice that there was something off about Draco. Draco was indeed suffering, even if he wouldn't admit to it. At this realization Blaise sat up and apparated to the Malfoy Penthouse, where he believed Draco to be, wasting no time, he dashed to the master bed room in order to confront his friend. Upon opening the door Blaise had a sudden rush of shock.

"Hermione!"

To say he was stunned was an understatement for there, sleeping on the king size bed, lay the object of which had occupied his thoughts ever since he had left her. And seated in a chair beside her was Draco.

"Draco – wh – what is the meaning of this?" Blaise was at a loss for words.

Draco didn't respond at first, merely staring at the unconscious witch.

"I…" Draco began, "I had to bring her back."

Blaise gazed at the silent wizard then he gazed at the witch, then another realization struck him. The wizard was coming to understand the situation better now and the more he understood, the sorrier he felt for Draco. Blaise stepped toward the wizard and placed his hand on Draco's slumped shoulder.

Of course it was obvious! Draco has loved Hermione ever since they were in Hogwarts, only he was in denial, extreme denial. Before, Blaise always thought it was only a mere infatuation Draco had for the muggle born witch but the no, he loved her. The reason as to why he didn't see it before was because Draco himself didn't realize it, even now, Blaise was sure Draco still didn't realize his own feelings.

"I went back to the Ministry in order to change my time card and then I realized something and had to go back down to the labs." Draco replied, not taking his eyes off the witch. "I couldn't leave her there."

"It's okay mate," Blaise squeezed his shoulder, his hand resided on, "I understand."

"No you don't," Draco turned to his friend, "I forgot to change _her _time card."

"I – what?" Blaise stared at Draco confused at his statement.

"I had to bring her back because I need to know her card number, so I can change the time on it."

"That's why you brought her back?" Blaise arched his brow at him.

"_Yes,_" Draco got up, "I need her card number to change the time on it so it looked it she was in the lab the entire week and that way the accident can't be pinned on me."

%

I know what some of you are thinking. But let's not forget these are Slyhterins I'm writing about and I like keeping them in character with a little twist of course, as you have read.

My Beta's computer had crashed and I'm starting my internship soon. I might not have much time to write as I want. It might take longer than usual to post chapters up or if we're lucky and I get some free time then I could write... there is not guarantee so a chapter will be posted at random for each of my stories. I'll write a chapter for which ever story I'm in the mood for.


	11. Once More With Feeling!

I just started my internship yesterday. I'm a medical assistant. I know many of you believe it's hard, but is was kind of easy for me. Because I was new, the doctor only let me watch while he and the other assistant go about their daily business. But today they let me walk the patien to the room and get him ready, because it was a really busy day - I was so embarassed! Lets just say I ended up with a jel pack falling on my face when I tried to get it for a patient. Lucky me, no one else was in the room but the patient, who was trying not to laugh. Taking deep breathes, I did what I had to do and left the room. I think the patient told the other assistant about it...She's been smiling at me a lot today...or am I being paranoid?

%

"I need her to remember her past," Draco thought a moment and then rephrased his statement, "not _all _of her past – just her card number." he nodded as he thought about it again.

"Her card number?"

"Yes!" Draco said for what he thought was the umpteen time, "I need her card number!" he shouted as if Blaise was a dim-witted first year who was slow in the brain.

Draco gazed at Blaise with an arched brow. What was wrong with him? Acting all - all slow! Yes! That's it! Draco mentally nodded to himself. But he shot his head at the direction of Blaise as soon as he heard the word slow with the name Blaise together in his head. No! - that's not right! - Blaise. Draco thought as he stared at him. For a second, Draco thought he was trapped in a twisted alternative universe, where Granger, the smartest witch - though he'll never admit it to anyone - in his year was a simple, naive and never to forget, inquisitive and annoying, little first year trapped in a hot - NO - above average womanly body - yes! That's what he meant to say! Not hot - GRANGER IS NOT HOT! GRANGER - EWWWWW! The day Granger is hot to Draco Malfoy is the day Blaise Zabini is _ever _consider to be slow.

Blaise arched his brow at Draco's facial expression. Draco looked as if he was sucking on a lemon or smelling a disgusting odor. He must be thinking about Hermione or Potter, Blaise guessed. Blaise took a step closer to Draco when he saw him shuddered all of a sudden and… squeal?

Draco turned to the sleeping Hermione before taking Blaise out to the study so he could tell him about his plan without fear of waking up the witch.

"I'm going have to pretend to be her husband again– get her to remember her card number– change the time– obliterate her again and leave her in the lab... again." Draco summed up his plan then turned to Blaise, who was lost in thought. "Are you listening to me?" he demanded with annoyance.

"Yes Draco, I am…" Blaise replied, not taking his eyes off his friend.

Draco is in so much denial that he doesn't even _know _he's in denial.

"Your plan is…" Blaise thought for a moment before he spoke, "brilliant."

Fortunately for Blaise, Draco was too preoccupied with his plotting to notice his hesitation.

"If you're telling her you are her husband then I will tell her I'm her husband too, again."

Draco whipped around to face the other wizard, upset at the statement for some reason.

"Why?" Draco eyed him suspiciously.

"Because I want to help you, Draco."

Draco's suspicious glare did not weaver. Blaise seemedsincere enough …

"Well... all right," Draco said after considering Blaise's words carefully.

"Good, now we need to get our story straight." Blaise thought Draco was about ready to say 'no', but was glad he changed his mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Our story, about how we met her during school, fell in love, and got married. We need palpable answers for when she asks us questions, which will be a lot."

He makes it sound so light! Draco thought. He bet that if Granger were to ever meet Death himself, she would chase him off with her unending questions. Draco mentally laughed at the pictured. Death would rather give Granger immortality than spend an eternity with _that _Know-It-All! HAHAHAHAHA!

"Yes," Draco nodded, "as detailed as possible so she wouldn't be suspicious."

The two wizards agreed and began to weave their false tale of how they met their _wife_.

"Rings!" Draco shouted, "We need rings!"

"What?"

"Wedding rings!"

Blaise eyes widen, "We need wedding rings!"

"I'll owl a jeweler –"

By the vibration of Draco's wand, the wizards knew that they must leave the room to greet their awaking _wife_.

"mmmm…" The witch groaned.

"Hermione…"

She heard a male voice say in a soft silky tone.

"Wha…" her eyes unfocused, Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes to clear her blurry vision. "Who?"

%

This might sound mean, but I'm starting to enjoy coming up with insults for Draco to think about for Hermione. Don't worry I'll make sure Blaise remains the mature one and keep Draco in line...most of the time...


	12. Hermione Malfoy Zabini

The two Slytherins ran to the awaking witch on the bed. Draco went to her left, Blaise to her right.

"Hermione…" Blaise replied softly, taking her hand into his.

Draco eyed their joined hands, unintentionally and without a second thought he reached for her other hand, lacing their fingers together. When they heard her groan they unconsciously squeezed her hands gently.

"Hermione…" Draco said it this time.

"Wha…" the Slytherins heard her say, and they willingly released her hands as she pulled them away from them to rub her eyes. "Who?"

"Hermione."

Hermione slightly turned her head to the right, of which she heard the lovely male voice. Her eyes were still unfocused, which cause her to only be able to see a dark blur.

"Hermione,"

She heard another male voice, turning her head to her left, her vision finally cleared and she was met with the sight of a young handsome man. His skin was so light and his hair neatly cut, and his eyes… She wasn't, no, couldn't describe how beautiful they were.

"Hermione,"

She turned at the sound and was met with another amazingly handsome sight of a gorgeous young man. His eyes were as beautiful as the other man, but his skin was rich and dark.

"'Mione, how are you feeling?" Blaise asked, upon seeing her staring at him with a confused expression on her face. To ease her mind he began to explain about her accident, "You had a nasty fall and hit your head love." Which wasn't far from the truth, she _did _hit her head when she fell after Draco had thrown the potion at her face.

Upon hearing this, Hermione rubbed her head and winced when she felt the tender flesh.

"Hermione, the healer will be here to examine you in a short while." Draco said, "Until then you are to stay in bed."

"Pardon me," Hermione said shyly, "but who are you two, who am I?" She stared at them curiously for a moment, but then she examined the room, "Where am I?"

"What do you mean Hermione?" Draco forged a look of shock, which made Blaise roll his eyes.

"I – I can't seem to recall any thing…" She said, lying back down, her head was hurting too much for her to stay sitting up.

"Oh dear?" Draco placed his hand over his heart. "How terrible!"

What a professional. Blaise thought. Must've had a lot of practice at home.

"Mione…" Blaise wrapped his arms around her. "How could this have happened?" Purposely Blaise eyed Draco when he said this, they both knew _how _this happened.

Blaise slowly released her when he felt her stiffened in his arms. She looked at him and blinked a few times, before a blush appeared on her cheeks. She was afraid of him, clearly, but amazed by his beauty at the same time. Blaise pulled back at a certain distance as to seem not too threatening to her.

"Hermione," Draco moved back, deciding to keep his distance as will, after seeing how she had reacted to Blaise's simple touch, "How about you rest some more and then we'll come wake you up when the healer comes to examine you."

"Afterwards we will explain everything to you and answer every question you may have."

Draco mentally laughed when he heard Blaise's words. He, again, pictured the scene with Granger chasing after Death, demanding him or her answer her questions about the afterlife.

Hermione's eyes moved from Draco to Blaise, not sure if she should believe them. They seemed believable but something was bothering her, and she didn't know what it was. After considering it awhile, Hermione made herself comfortable on the bed and closed her eyes.

The wizards left the room, gently closing the door. They returned to the study to continue their previous discussion.

"About the rings," Draco said, "you need to handle them."

"Alright," Blaise agreed.

"Mother would notice. She secretly keeps track of my and father's purchases. It helps her know what father and I will be giving her for special occasions, that way she can pretend that she's surprised." Draco answered Blaise's unasked question.

After taking care of that, they began with their other important discussion.

"Cookshanks?"

"Yes Draco, her cat's name is _Crookshanks_." Blaise said for the last time.

"What kind of name is Corksharks?" Draco raised his brow.

"I don't know, and it's _Crookshanks_." Blaise shrugged, "it's her cat. She named it."

"Crokcanks?"

_"Draco."_

"I liked my name for it better," Draco muttered under his breath.

Blaise sighed.

"Speaking of which, where is the fur ball?" Draco asked as he sat in his armchair.

"Wasn't he with you?" Blaise crossed his arms gazing at the other wizard. "Draco?" he said his name in a questioning tone when the wizard didn't respond.

"I saw him a moment ago." Draco said, a little too quickly.

"How long do you mean by _a moment ago_?"

"_A moment ago _before we took Granger to the lab."

_"Draco."_

"Okay, okay, I'll go find him!" Draco said, lazily getting up and going to the hearth. He called out the name of the hotel and throw the Floo powder.

Blaise paced the floor of the study while waiting for Draco to return with Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, which Draco accidently or purposely left at the hotel.

"I got him!" Draco shouted as he appeared in the hearth.

"Good," Blaise strode to him, "Draco," he said as looked down at the animal in Draco's arms. "This isn't Crookshanks."

"What do you mean?" Draco arched his brow looking down at the orange, hairy fur ball. "This is her cat, Cooksure." he said as he held the feline up for Blaise to see.

"No. Its. Not." Blaise replied, wondering whose pet Draco accidently or purposely stole.

"It's not like she'll remember it." Draco argued.

He dropped the fury creature to the floor and walked pass the wizard to the door.

"Did you get the rings?"

"Yes," Blaise took a black ring box from the desk and handed it to Draco. "I already put Hermione's on her finger."

Draco opened the box and placed the silver band in his finger, it was a perfect fit.

"I'm going to go check on Granger." He said as he left the room.

"How are you feeling love?" Draco asked as he entered the room.

"A bit better." Hermione said, slowly sitting up.

"That's good to hear," Draco stepped closer to her, with caution.

"Could you tell me who you and the other one are now?" Hermione went straight to the point. They maybe handsome, but who knows what was lurking beneath the surface. What if they were some sort of kidnappers?

"Yes, yes we can. My name is Draco Malfoy and – "

"And I am Blaise Zabini," Blaise said as he enter the room.

Draco glared at the other man for rudely interrupting him.

"Hermione is my name?" she remembered it was what they called her earlier.

"Yes," they replied.

"What happened?"

"There was an explosion," Blaise began.

"You had the misfortune of being caught in it." Draco finished for him, and he put his hand over his heart, "We should have protected you better!"

"The explosion was no one's fault," Blaise knelt beside her bed and took her hand into his.

Draco followed suit.

"Who am I?" Hermione asked as she looked from one wizard to the next.

"Our wife." they answered

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at the wizards.

"You are our wife, Hermione Malfoy Zabini."

Blaise side glanced at Draco. He didn't miss the fact that Draco had given Hermione _his _last name first.

Hermione tilted her head to stare at her _husbands _and then down at her hand. There on her thin little finger was a sparkling diamond. She looked at each of their fingers and saw their rings, Draco's silver band and Blaise's gold. Her face showed that she was lost in thought. The wizards schooled their facial expression to be calm and yet riddled with worry for their _wife_.

"I'm your," she pointed at Draco.

"Yes." he answered

"And your," she pointed at Blaise.

"Yes."

"Such tragedy!" Draco shouted all of a suddened, "And only after two days of marriage!"

While Hermione stared shockingly at Draco, Blaise shook his head. Where are they in, a common Muggle theater?

"We've only been married two days?" Hermione gasped, "How awful…" she muttered, her back slumping.

Draco gently wiped away her tears before Blaise got the chance, which made Blaise more certain than ever that Draco secretly fancied her or else he wouldn't be so possessive of her.

"It wasn't your fault love," Draco said to her.

"Yes, _none _of it is _your _fault." Blaise said, glancing at Draco.

Draco looked over at Blaise, noticing his emphasis on certain words. When will he stop blaming him for all this? _He _wasn't the one who caused the explosion, _SHE _was!

"You said, 'explosion' what explosion?" Hermione looked up at both of them for answers.

"Well, we were on our way to our Honeymoon," Blaise went with Draco's two day marriage story, even thought it wasn't what they had planned to tell her earlier.

"When we passed a building –" Draco interrupted him.

"It exploded." Blaise finished.

"All of us were injured –" Draco continued with the tale he began. He's already come this far, what's the worst that could happen?

"But not as badly as you –" Blaise said, returning Draco's glare.

"You've been asleep for days!" Draco shouted. He was proud of himself for getting the last word in. Take _that _Blaise! he thought, but made sure Hermione didn't see and start crying like she did last time. Merlin! He did not want to go through that again!

The room was silent as the wizards waited for Hermione to take in what they had just told her.

"I -"

My boss went on vacation and gave us time off, so I got some free time to write more now.

Wait for the next chapter I have another surprise in the end for you, precious readers.


	13. Hermione Malfoy Zabini part 2

"Obliviate!"

"Draco?" Blaise stared at the wizard in alarm.

"I can do better." was all the Slytherin said as he pulled the duvet over Hermione's unconscious body and left the room as if nothing had happened.

"Draco, why did you obliterate Hermione, again?" Blaise asked, following him out as he tried to keep himself from hexing Draco.

"Building explosion? I know I can come up with something better that." Draco arrogantly declared as he entered the study.

"Be as it may, you didn't have to obliterate her _again_," Blaise reasoned.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Draco teased, pouring himself a glass of Firewhiskey, "Think of it this way, now we have more time to adjust everything before she wakes up, again."

Blaise was about to berate Draco for completely discarding the first story they had created so that they could tell her a different one, when suddenly a wicked idea popped in his head. "Oh yes, her cat," Blaise said, planning to put Draco on a guilt trip.

As if on cue the mysterious fluffy orange cat wandered into the room and sat in the far corner of the room, staring at them.

"You _are _going to return the cat now, aren't you Draco? And bring Hermione's back."

"Corkshank is fine," Draco waved dismissively, "probably got taken in by some little girl who lost her cat."

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Draco, forgetting about his plan for a moment, "Draco, where did you find this cat?"

"Some little girl." He answered quietly.

"Draco! Tell me you didn't steal some little girl's pet?" Blaise rose from his chair, glaring accusingly at Draco and pointing at the purring creature, who was observing the exchange.

"I didn't steal it!" Draco retorted, raising himself to Blaise's height, "I held out my hand and it came to me."

Actually, he noticed the animal had an attraction to shiny things, while he was trailing it and its master. When he angled his wrist watch to reflect the sunlight, it sprinted right to him. So, technically he hadn't kidnapped it when it came to him on its own free will.

Blaise sighed, sinking into his chair.

"Earlier, when I said we can _adjust_, I meant we need to purchase Granger some robes." Draco said, "And a comb or a brush or both- maybe a storage full of both."

"We can go to her flat and bring her robes here." Blaise suggested.

"No need, I already went there." Draco shook his head as he poured himself another glass.

"You went to her flat?" Blaise thought that was quite odd, Hermione would never let Draco go to her flat. Has Draco been stalking her?

"I had Crabbe and Goyol find her address to get her robes, but they couldn't get through her wards–the fools–not like it was _that _hard. Honestly, I don't know why she warded the place, barely anything worth stealing in that place."

"And her robes?"

"Don't get me started on her wardrobe! Weasley is disgusting - forcing her to wear those hideous robes!" he spat, drinking his glass, "at least Granger had enough sense to not shag him."

Blaise gazed thoughtfully at his friend. He saw a hint of relief on Draco's face when he said the last sentence.

"I suppose I can handle her wardrobe situation." Blaise got up to make some arrangements.

While Draco finished his last glass, he felt his wand vibrate. He called Blaise to come and then they both left to see to Hermione.

The wizards brought up their chairs, Draco on her left, Blaise on her right. Both took hold of each of her hands and waited patiently for her to open her eyes.

"Hermione!" Draco gasped, holding her hand to his heart, "You've finally awoken my love!"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "My dearest love! My heart ached so to view the sight of your enchanting eyes once more!"

Draco gazed at Blaise. Where are they? In a common Muggle theater?

"I–I'm sorry…" she stared at them, confused.

Both wizards embraced her simultaneously and glared at each other over her head. Their deadly gazes finally stopped when they felt Hermione's small hands pushing them off of her, her confused expression changing in to fear. They could see that she was very frightened. Schooling their features to appear softer the wizards gazed at her apologetically.

"Hermione," Blaise replied, "we apologize, if we have frightened you."

"We were just so happy that you have finally awaken for your long deep sleep."

Hermione blinked at the two. "Who are you?"

Both wizards gasped.

"What do you mean who are we?" they asked in shock.

"Hermione! How could you? How could you not know who we are after all that we went through?" Draco said with distraught.

Hermione blinked once again. "I… I don't seem to recall anything…How did this happen?" Hermione asked.

"You fell, Hermione." Blaise answered sadly before Draco had the chance to speak.

"How?"

"We just got married –" Draco said but interrupted by Hermione.

"Who just got married?" Hermione asked,

"We did." Blaise gestured to the three of them.

"What?" Hermione stared at them confused.

"All three of us, Hermione, you're our wife."

"_Wife_?" Hermione tilted her at the two wizards, confused.

"I will call the Healer, he'll want to know that you have awoken." Blaise said watching Hermione's reaction and Draco's hands.

The last two times he didn't watch Draco, being busy with Hermione, but this time he told himself he wouldn't let Draco obliterate her again. And sure enough, Draco's hand was reaching for his wand. He reached over the bed and grabbed the other wizard's hands, making sure Hermione didn't noticed. Lucky for him, she was lost in confusion after they told her she was both their wife.

"How about we leave Draco and let Hermione rest?" Blaise replied as kindly as he could muster, while keeping an iron grip on Draco's hands. "Hermione, you stay here and wait for us to bring the Healer all right?"

Without waiting for a response, Blaise dragged Draco out of the room.

Hermione sat in bed looking around and taking in her surroundings. Lovely and large was all she could say, since she did not recognize any of it.

"What?"

"Draco, were you about to do what I think you were?" the wizard demanded, releasing him.

"That's dispends on what you were thinking." Draco crossed his arms, not giving anything away.

"Were you about to obliterate Hermione again?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"_Because_," Draco's tone made it sound like it was an obvious answer that Blaise should know, "you told her she _fell_? You think she'll actually believe _that_?"

"Well she did and that's good enough," Blaise's voice lowers dangerously, "and don't even try to obliterate her again…"

The Healer, whom Draco obliterated, left after examining Hermione.

"I have amnesia?"

"Yes, love."

Hermione stared at her hands on her lap, contemplating what she had been told.

"You never got to telling me how I fell." She addressed the two.

"It was during the end of our wedding reception-" Blaise began.

"When Death Eaters began to attack!" Draco interrupted Blaise once again. He couldn't obilterate her again...might as well make it a good story this time around...

Blaise turned to Draco. Clearly Draco was enjoying being with Hermione, in her un-Hermione state. Blaise was beginning to wonder if Draco was make up these ridiculous stories to see if Hermione would actually believe it just because she has amnesia.

"Death Eaters?" Hermione was puzzled.

"Death Eaters are evil wizards trying to take over the wizarding world and enslave Muggles." Blaise explained, wondering if he should stop Draco or continue with Draco's new tale.

"Wizards, Muggles?" Hermione was more confused than ever.

"Wizards are those who are born with magical abilities and Muggles are those who are not." Draco said, seemingly normal, but Blaise knew he was up to something by the innocent look in his eyes and face.

"Oh…"

"The Death Eaters were sent by an evil dark wizard-with bad hair-to kill you." Draco said, not taking his eyes off Hermione.

Blaise arched a brow at Draco, the Dark lord _didn't _have hair from what he heard. For some reason the wizard was beginning to have a bad feeling about this.

"Who is this dark wizard? And why did he want to kill me?"

"The name he goes by is too foul for anyone to ever speak," Draco began, "but I can tell you his real name is... Harry Potter…"

%

Well? What do you think about my new twist in the story?

While I was looking the chapter over, a scene popped into my head. Hermione finally sees Harry and Ron again and scream DEATH EATERS! Pointing at them and running away. Harry and Ron pull out their wands and turn around, looking for the Death Eaters, not knowing that she was pointing at them. I couldn't stop laughing at the image. Maybe I'll put that in the story...do you think I should?

I'm going to start focusing on my other stories now, since I have been neglecting lately.


	14. Nightmares

English is my second language, sorry if what I wrote confused some readers. I'll go back and fix it and make sure it's more clearer.

%

Hermione listened closely to what her supposed husband was telling her. It was as if they were living in a fantasy world of magic, she ohed and awed at his tale of evil wizards and _magic_. Hermione believed herself to be dreaming, yes this all must be a dream, she told herself. Half way into their story Hermione's head was already spinning. She chucked her head in an effort to stop the aching, but it still wouldn't disappear.

"Hermione?" the wizards called in alarm.

The witch's face was flushed. Her eyes unfocused, she was chucking her head, groaning in pain, her body spasming uncontrollably. She was having a seizure.

"Hermione!" Draco jumped to her side, his arms wrapping around her, pressing her shaking form to his chest.

Blaise left to the study and came back with a vial of Sleeping draught. "Here, drink this," he pressed the vial's opening to her lips while Draco held her chin up.

After swallowing the purple liquid Hermione's body stopped functioning completely, Blaise sat back sighing to himself and staring at the ground. The idea of taking her to St. Mungos crept into his head once again, since Hermione's condition seemed to be worsening and the Healer they brought only diagnosed her. She had not cured her.

Draco was holding Hermione close in his arms, gently stroking her hair, and gazing at her with a worried expression on his face, an expression Blaise rarely saw on his friend's face.

"Let's take her to a hospital." Draco finally said.

"What?" Blaise thought he was hearing things.

"We're taking her to a hospital." Draco repeated, and got up. "But not St. Mungos, it has to be somewhere no one knows us or can recognize us."

Blaise stared at his friend, "All right." was all he could bring himself to say.

Silently they packed their bags and Hermione's. Blaise took several glances at Draco, unsure of to say. This was one of the rarest moments in his life, where Blaise was rendered speechless twice in one day. The first being when Draco was telling Hermione the tale of the evil, red headed Death Eaters and hissupreme evil Dark Lord with bad, unkept hair, which made Blaise assume -without having to really guess- Draco was speaking of Weasley and Potter. The second was when Draco finally declared they were taking Hermione to a hospital.

%

Hermione was awakened with a throbbing headache. She sat up only to find her vision was blackened. Laying back down Hermione groaned, waiting for her vision to clear. Such an odd dream. She said to herself, very odd dream indeed. She dreamed that she was married to two gorgeous men who were both insane. They were telling her that they were wizards with magical powers and wands. Hermione laughed to herself at her imagination.

"Hermione." she heard someone say.

Blaise walked through the threshold of the door and greeted the awakening witch.

"Am I still dreaming?" Hermione asked herself.

"No love, you're not." Blaise gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh…." Hermione closed her eyes inhaling and exhaling deeply. "So everything you said earlier was true?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Yes,"

"I have amnesia?" she asked, turning slightly toward Blaise, staring into his eyes.

"Yes." Blaise replied

"I'm married to you and…"

"Draco, yes,"

"I'm a witch?"

"Yes."

Hermione closed her eyes and rolled onto her back, taking deep breathes.

"Are you all right?" Blaise was concernedf or her wellbeing. The Healer who checked of the new hospital, said Hermione was experiencing side effects from her natural amnesic condition and the multiple obliterations she received. She told them to stop giving her Sleeping draught for a while, otherwise she will overdose and fall into a coma. "How about I step out for a moment and let you dress yourself." He said, pointing at doors and telling her which was the bathroom and which was her wardrobe, before he left.

Hermione slowly sat up, having no desire to relive another blackout. She stepped onto the warm carpet and entered the steaming bathroom. Seeing as the tub was already filled with water Hermione removed her clothes and sank into the hot liquid. She sighed in bliss, the warmth of the water was relaxing her muscles and the steam was helping clear her head. The witch shrieked when she suddenly felt something wrap around her waist.

Draco brought his head up after submerging himself into the hot liquid. His eyes widened when he heard a sound. He gazed around at the steamed filled room, not seeing anything the wizard shook his head, thinking it was his wild imagination. But then he heard it again, it was the sound of someone moaning and slashing water. Moving toward the sound Draco was surprised to see a womanly figure leaning against the wall of the tub, eyes closed, relaxing.

Granger? No it can't be her; she's still asleep from the potion. Thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him, Draco leaned back on the opposite side and watched the supposedly imagined witch wash herself. Before he would think it strange, how he, Draco Malfoy, would ever think the bookworm mudblood was… attractive. But lately, things haven't been, shall he say, normal. Shaking away his inhibition, Draco move toward the witch after all she is only a part of his imagination, it's not as if she was the real Granger…

Draco kissed the sweet lips of the witch, becoming excited when her moans of pleasure vibrated through his mouth and down to his very core. She feels so real… Draco thought as he ran his long slender fingers through her soft hair. His hands lowered to her smooth neck then downward to her perking breast, squeezing them and pushing them together. They fit so perfectly in his hands, just the right size, not too big not too small. Draco praised himself for having a good memory, which had materialized into this breathtaking fantasy. He truly believed that the being sitting before him, writhing and shuddering, was merely a figment of his imagination that his powerful magic had created for his pleasure.

And it has taken the form of Hermione Granger because she was the closest thing he had to an actual shag in months. His work at the Ministry has been so overwhelming that he could barely find the time to handle such carnal needs. Whenever he does, he was either too tired or too sleepy to gather the energy to exercise these needs properly. Inhaling deeply the wizard stilled, telling himself not to rush things. He reminded himself that itwasn't like last time, last time where Blaise came and interrupted. No, this Hermione was his to enjoy since the real Granger was soundlessly sleeping the potion off.

The wizard finally removed his lips from hers and nibbled his way to where his hands rested. The instant his lips kissed her round mounds her nipples pebbled. He greeted her responsiveness with a smirk and continued. His hands rested on her round bottom, caressing and massaging while he lips dominated her top half.

Despite the hot temperatures of the water and the warm steam, Hermione shivered at his touch. This must be another dream…Hermione thought, yes a dream, a sensual dream that she never wanted to wake up from…oh… Hermione arched her back as he grabbed hold of her breast, desiring more contact.

Biting her bottom lip to suppress the release of the passion echoing inside of her, Hermione was caught in a maelstrom of emotions. A voice in her head told her to stop thinking and enjoy the dream to the fullest extent, while another told her that this is not right, something is wrong, terribly wrong with this dream, but what, it didn't say.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes widen in the discomfort she felt at the touch of his fingers. His kisses were fine to a certain degree but what his fingers were doing made her feel odd and disoriented. The sensation was alien to her in a way that she didn't know how to describe. She could feel them inside of her, his digits, long and hard they were. His nails were short. Hermione thought it lucky because if his nails were any longer and he was doing this to her, then she would have even more discomfort, well more than she is feeling now. Sighing, the witch close her eyes trying to find the heated feeling she had felt before but it wouldn't come, instead she was met with pain. The man was hurting her. Cringing, she pushed him off her and told him to stop, but he wasn't listening, so Hermione did the one thing she could think. Scream.

%

Blaise was sitting in the drawing room, breathing a sigh of relief. Hermione had finally awoken. He was worried, the Healer had told them she was in bad condition and them drugging her wasn't helping her in any way, only prolonging her recovery. Blaise sighed again feeling a lot better that he did when they first brought her here. Unfortunately, the wizard's relaxation was cut short when heard Hermione screaming for help.

Bolting out of his chair the wizard race to the bedroom where he left Hermione. Seeing as the screaming was coming from the bathroom he threw himself at the door and nearly slipped on the wet floor. Only his strong grip on the doorknob saved him from the accident waiting to happened… but Draco wasn't so lucky.

As soon as he could root himself securely to the slippery floor, Blaise ears were assaulted by a naked Hermione's booming scream, filled with panic and fear. Although, his eyes were fixed on the naked battered remains of what he believes to be Draco.

Taking hold of anything solid and attached to the wall, Blaise made his way to the screaming witch. He wrapped a nearby towel from a broken rack around her and held the sobbing witch in his arms. She stiffened at first but soon relaxed and fell into unconsciousness.

After the Healers finished examining the two, they left Blaise with a few needed vials of potions for them and made their way back.

Blaise sat beside a sleeping Hermione, holding her hand and kissing her head tenderly before leaving to see to Draco. He didn't know who to sympathize with here. Hermione, who briefly awaken, only to have a harsh scare from Draco or Draco, who lay in bed wrapped in bandages and covered in healing solutions. She did a fine number on him, she did. He couldn't believe that such a small witch could do so much damage.

Draco stirred and awoke to the sight of Blaise staring at him with a worried expression on his face.

"What happened…" he managed to groan out. Why was his body aching so much?

"You slipped and fell in the washroom, hit your head pretty good and rolled down the steps near the tub hard… very hard." Blaise deicide to not tell them what really happened, there was enough bad blood between them, and frankly he wasn't quite sure what happened to them in that bathroom himself.

"I did?" Draco recalled going into the washroom for a bath and then… Granger was there and then they, they… what happened next he couldn't remember.

"The healer said for you to rest."

"Where's Granger?"

"Sleeping, she still hasn't woken up yet, since we brought her here."

Draco didn't said a word, merely closing his eyes and falling back to sleep. Taking that as his cue, Blaise made his way out the door. Opening his eyes again, Draco tried to remember what happened in the tub. Granger was there, he thought, but Blaise said she was still asleep, so he must've been dreaming she was there. A corner of his lip twitched as he recollected the dream. Her skin was like wet satin beneath his fingers, her hair soft, her mouth tender, and the way she innocently respond to his touches. Groaning, Draco realized he was hard all over again…

"Hermione…" Blaise said softly.

Hermione stirred a bit before fully awaking, she cried as she recalled what happened in the washroom. "Blaise! It was terrible! – "

The wizard embraced her tightly, soothing her, "You had a nightmare it was all. You're awaken now, no one's going to hurt you as long as I'm here." He reassured her.

Hermione stared at him, "A dream?"

"Yes a dream, it was all a dream."

Panting, Hermione slowly relaxed in Blaise's arms.

"Will you stay with me?" Hermione asked Blaise shyly.

"If you wish it so," Blaise replied, slipping off his coat and laying beside the witch.


	15. Sweet Dreams

Hey readers, this is one of the worst days of my life. I hope your's was better.

For those who have read my pure blood Hermione story, I created a poll for who I should pair Hermione with in my profile, because I couldn't decide myself. There are too many possibilities...

Also, I'm in the middle of writing another story involving Draco. I have a poll for it too. I couldn't decide on a pairing for that one either. The summary is in my profile if you want to read it and since, I'm not really sure how to make both polls appear on my profile, I would be rotating them.

Read & enjoy.

%

Draco took his seat at breakfast the next morning, wincing from the stings of his injuries as he sat. He massaged his temples as he greeted Hermione and Blaise with a nod. As they ate his eyes wondered to Hermione, who was sitting across the table from him and next to Blaise. Once again, he pondered if what happened yesterday was real. It surely felt real enough to him. She responded so innocently yet at the same time eagerly. But afterwards the sweet dream ended and she was screaming and beating him with all her might, throwing and hitting him with anything in reaching distance - what a nightmare!

When he awoken he went into the bathroom earlier that day and found no trace of the damages he had witnessed in his dream. Everything was in place, neat and clean. He even went to check on Hermione, Blaise was there. Blaise told him that she still had not awoken yet but the Healers said that she would soon.

His theory was that since Granger was a virgin, the knowledge manifested itself in his dream. Yes! That was the only reason why _that _could ever happen. It was _her _not him! He barely put two fingers into her and she was already screaming at the top of her lungs - dream Granger responded to him as the real Granger would - violently.

Draco gazed at the witch's face observing her cheerful mood which slowly turned into annoyed. She turned to Blaise and whispered something, which Draco couldn't quite catch, into his ear and Blaise in turn whispered something back. Hermione's face softened and gazed at Draco sympathetically. Draco quickly averted his eyes and began to eat his meal. As if he's got the nerve to look her in the face after having that kind of dream- Merlin! He was desiring a **Mudblood**!

Blaise told Hermione that Draco had injured himself by slipping on the washroom floor and violently tumbled down the three steps near the tub. She gazed at Draco sympathetically. How horrible it must've been for him. Now she felt bad for being annoyed with his staring at her earlier, he was only worried about her and wanted to be sure she was okay.

"Hermione, is something the matter?" Blaise asked, seeing that she has stopped eating and was playing with her food.

"Nothing…" her voice trailed off. "Draco," she said, "how are you feeling?"

Draco gazed up at a smiling Hermione, "Fine." he replied and continued to avert his eyes.

Blaise sipped his cup as he looked at Hermione's fallen face. She was obviously upset by Draco's cold response. Blaise then turned to Draco, who was trying to hide the fact that he was uncomfortable.

"Draco –"

"I don't feel so well, going back to bed." Draco interrupted Blaise, then he dabbed the corners of his lips with his napkin and left.

Blaise watched as Hermione's eyes followed Draco's retrieving form. She cared for him, which is certainly a good thing, considering the incident. Fortunately Blaise had her convinced it was all a dream, a nightmare to be precise.

"Hermione." Blaise said.

Hermione pulled her eyes from the empty hallway and gave Blaise her undivided attention.

"Draco blames himself for what happened to you," Blaise said softly, "he didn't eat or sleep while you were comatose, never left your side…"

"Then why is he being so cold to me?"

"He is afraid you won't forgive him."

"I forgive him," she responded quickly, "as you said, it was an accident."

"I know, but because of your condition you can't say you truly forgive him, now can you?"

"Is that what he thinks?"

"No, it is what he believes."

Hermione considered what Blaise had told her and excused herself. She has to see Draco and make him understand that her accident was not his fault. He was fending off those horrible Death Eaters. They were going to kidnap her to hurt them for defeating their Dark Lord. Well they succeed, partly, by what Blaise had told her, Draco is a right mess. As the witch made her way to Draco's room, she tried to think of a way to tell her husband that she has forgiven him.

Third door on the right, Hermione recalled what Blaise told her when he gave her a short tour of the house that morning. She knocked a few times and waited for a response but receive none. Curious, Hermione open the door just a little to see if Draco was in there. He was lying on his bed with his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

He is so handsome. Hermione thought.

"Draco..." she murmured, feeling embarrass for disturbing his musing.

He turned his head to her, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted. She had such a shy expression on her little face that was almost cute, almost.

"I..." she hesitated, feeling shy all of a sudden.

Hermione gazed at Draco's steel gray eyes and felt her knees weaken. Such a beautiful man he was. Gathering her courage, Hermione took a deep breath and told herself she would do it.

"Blaise has told me everything." she supposed that was a good introductory, but the anger in Draco's face told her otherwise.

"What?" Draco sat up, his face twisted in rage.

"I forgive you." She said quickly, not wanting to cause any problems between the two.

Draco didn't say anything, but got up and headed toward the door. Hermione grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into an embrace. He stiffened, clearly shocked by her actions.

"I love you." she whispered. As soon as she spoke those words, Hermione felt her chest tighten.

Draco stared down at her, puzzled at what she was saying. What is she talking about?

"It was my fault." she continued, "I should have listened to you, when you told me to leave."

Draco was confused for a moment before he remembered the lie he told her of their wedding being crash by a group of kidnapping Death Eaters. He and Blaise were dueling them four at a time, and although he screamed at her to leave but she wouldn't because she loved them and wanted to stay. While they were busy a few managed to hit them with minor curses, but since they were such powerful wizards and witch they defeated them. Sadly some got away, but not before hitting Hermione with a obliterating charm. Blaise must have not told her the _actual _truth, good.

Playing into the role he himself created, Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione. They remain that way for some time, lost in each other's embrace. Hermione pulled away to gaze up at the gorgeous man that was her husband. Unintentionally she found herself kissing his soft, warm lips.

He lightly pushed her to the bed resting on top of her. Draco didn't remember who kissed who first but what was he to do? Push her off him? He is supposes to be her husband and husbands hug and kiss their wives, along with other things. Involuntarily, Draco found himself kissing his way down Hermione's neck, chest, and stomach, peeling off her robes in doing so. It's not like he was going to shag her, he just want to see for himself if she was a real virgin. The last time he didn't have enough time to find out thanks to Blaise.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Her heart was racing in her chest, feeling as if it was trying to hammer its way out. It was the feeling she had felt in her dream the night before but hopefully this wouldn't end in the same way. She stiffened a moment when she felt Draco pushed up the skirt of her dress and maneuvered himself between her shapely legs. He wanted it to be comfortable, which was slightly hard since every time he made a sudden movement his aching muscle would sting.

Honestly did three steps really do this to him? He reminded himself later to corner Blaise and demand he tell him what happened. Speaking of Blaise, Draco muttered a quick charm to ward the room.

He was kissing and sucking the soft skins of her inner thigh. She giggled, his actions were tickling her. But then she stiffened again, feeling him pull down her knickers. Knowing what was coming after this, if her dreams were any indications. To her surprise he wasn't doing that 'thing' he did in her dream. Technically, he wasn't doing anything at all. Hermione sat up to see what Draco was preoccupied with.

"What – ah!" Hermione threw her head back and dropped back onto the bed.

What was that? Hermione wondered as she was lost in a daze, a spasm of pleasure shot through her entire body, making her lose her breath and quiver. Hermione held her hands over her heart. It was pounding like mad, more than ever before. Then she felt it again, the electric sensation spring from the area between her legs where Draco was.

She was gasping and struggling but Draco had her legs in a firm grip, he could tell she was enjoying it. Smirking, Draco flicker his tongue over her pink bud again just to see that look on her face. It's not so often he gets to see the Gryffindor Princess flushed from head to toe, speechless. Blaise wasn't lying when he said she really was a virgin. He honestly was surprised. He thought for sure she shagged the Weasel or Saint Potter already.

The witch threw her arms out, gripping the bed sheets until her knuckles turn white. She didn't know what he was doing but please don't left him stop. The sensation was so overwhelming; she literally thought she was going to explode. Pushing herself up with her weak arms, Hermione was determined to see what he was doing exactly. Not that she didn't like it of anything but she just had to know.

Draco smirked up wickedly at the witch and showed what she was struggling up to see to satisfied her curiosity. He stuck his tongue out and twirled it around her swollen bud. She shirked, her eyes closed and for the second time she drop herself back on the bed. Her legs twitched when he started to suck at her sensitive bud. Hermione arched her back and moaned. It was as if she was slowly being consumed by the sun, a raging ball of fire.

She was thrashing her head left and right, begging him not to stop. Fueled by her cries, Draco doubled his efforts. He threw her legs over his shoulders and pulled her hip up for a better angle. He studied his knees; his crouching position was hurting his arousal. He stuck his tongue into her opening, licking up her juices as it flowed out as pools. He reached down to cup her waiting breast and pinched her nipples.

Hermione saw stars when she screamed out her release, being sling in the upside down position. She felt the delicious electric current spiraling down from her toes to her head. Draco dropped her legs on the bed and fell onto his back, exhausted. Panting he turned to Hermione who was sound asleep, inhaling deeply Draco shut his eyes and let sleep consume him.

%

"AGH!" Blaise grunted, coming in his hand. "Damn you Malfoy." He cursed.

The blonde Slytherin warded the room yes, but he purposely didn't cast a silencing charm. Instead he amplified it, which led to Blaise current indecent state. His body hardened from Hermione's screams and bouts of moaning pleasure that the wizard couldn't really help himself. He could hear her in every room he went into to escape the echoing sounds. But everywhere he went she seemed to be getting louder and louder.

Blaise went into his personal wash room to clean himself off. During it all he was plotting of a way to repay Draco back for such a kind gesture.


	16. Blaise's Revenge Part 1

I'm beginning to branch out and read other ships beside my usual favorites. I want to, at least, see how they would work. The other day I read a very good Narcissa/Lucius story. Now I want to write a Narcissa/Lucius story. Scenes of the two are beginning to form in my head already. But I'll wait until after I write the next chapter for my Draco/House elf story. If you haven't it read yet, there's a summary in my profile.

Read & Enjoy!

%

That evening Blaise silently ate, pretending not to notice Draco's smug face and Hermione's red face.

"Hermione,"

Hermione looked up from her plate and gazed at Blaise.

"There's a lovely water fall near here, would you like to see it?"

"A waterfall?" Hermione exclaimed, excited at the thought of seeing one.

"I'll take it as a yes?"

"Yes!" Hermione squeaked. "Draco?" she turned to him and blushed, every time she saw him she would think of what had happened earlier and become shy.

"Who wants to see some boring old waterfall?" he drawled.

"I do..." Hermione replied in a small voice.

Draco looked at the blushing witch and nearly fell off his chair.

"All right," he said the words as if it pained him to do so.

"Why don't you go and change and we'll meet down here in say, an hour?"

Draco calmly finished the rest of his meal, being cautious. Clearly, Blaise had some type of plan in mind to get him back for what he did earlier. The wizard wiped his hands and mouth and left the table without a word to his friend.

%

"Hermione."

"Oh - you startled me."

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yes."

The wizard led the witch out of the house, hand in hand.

"Where's Draco?" she asked, looking around for the wizard in question.

"He had to take care of some work related business, told us to leave without him."

"Oh," Hermione's face fell. She really wanted Draco to come as well.

"I see..." Blaise said with a low voice, "you're disappointed to be alone with me..."

"No - no - it's not what it sounds like I was - I was -"

"It is all right," he held her close, "you were like this before, always wanting the three of us to be together all the time."

"I was?"

"Yes, family was very important to you." He smiled at her, "I can see it still is."

Hermione smiled back at him.

When they reached the waterfall Hermione gasped at the sight before her.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Hermione turned to Blaise and blushed at the way he was looking at her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it was not my intension."

"No that's - I don't mind." Hermione blurted out, why is she so nervous? This is her husband!

An awkward silence hung in the air as they sat on a blanket Blaise had spread out. The only sound that could be heard were those of the roaring waterfall and the chirping of birds.

"What was I like before?" Hermione asked, wanting the break the ice.

"You were extremely intelligent and hard working, the top of the class when we were in school." he stated what he had observed, "You are one of the top researchers in your field as well."

"What was I researching?"

"Various potions and spells."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say, she still found the subject of magic illogical.

If what they say is true then she wanted to see, witness them perform magic with her own eyes. "Blaise?"

"Yes,"

"Will you show me?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Show you what?"

"Magic, show me your magic."

At her request, Blaise took out his wand and casted a simple charm to raise a small amount of water from the waterfall to hover to them. Hermione gasped at what she was seeing, the water was floating in midair above them. He could tell that she was impressed

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"Magic."

"Will you teach me!" she exclaim after he dissolved the water.

Blaise smiled, she was exactly like this when he told her of magic the first time, jumping up and down like a little first year.

"Of course, but."

Hermione looked on the verge of tears when she heard this.

"But what?"

"You need your own wand."

"Can't I use yours?"

"It wouldn't be as effective as using your own wand."

"I have a wand already?"

"Yes,"

"Then where is it?"

"Here," He took her wand out of his pocket. Draco should've hidden it better.

Hermione grabbed the wand from his hand and hugged it her to her chest.

"How about we begin with simple charms and see if you can still perform them." Though Blaise had no doubt in his mind that she still could, it was a good start. "Your lessons will begin tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why can't we begin today?"

"Why not tomorrow?" He answered her with a question.

"Because I want to start today," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Tomorrow," He said sternly.

Hermione murmured an okay, and twisted her wand between her fingers. Blaise moved closer to her and kissed her head. Hermione looked up at him with a pout. Blaise chuckled and took her wand from her hand and placed it aside with his, never taking his eyes off hers.

Hermione breath was raged. She was filled with anticipation, recognizing the look in his eyes. Draco had that same look before they, well before they made love. Now that she thinks about, she wonders if that was the usual way they made love. Blaise didn't give her anytime to think further, he brought her chin up with his soft hands and kissed her full on the lips.

Hermione moaned, enjoying the feel of his soft lips and hands. Draco had soft lips too but his hands were not as soft as Blaise's. They were callous and rough, but she enjoyed the sensation from the friction they created against her skin. Everywhere Draco touched her, it sent rippled throughout her entire body.

"Draco," she moaned before she could stop herself.

She looked down at Blaise, her face flushed not from his simulation but from moaning out the wrong name. "I'm so sorry," she quickly apologized.

Blaise merely stared up at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"It is all right," he smiled, "like I said before, you are use to having all three of us together."

Hermione stared at him in awe, "You mean all three of us are..._together _all the time?"

"Always..." his sly grin made her face blush ten shades of red.

The wizard continued what he started and trailed kissed across the witch's jaw line, pushing the memory of her moaning another man's name in the back of his head. But he knew he would never forget such an incident. He never had a witch underneath him call out anyone's name but his, well there was the occasional bouts of gods and a few called him daddy - but those were it.

Even so, he understood why she called out Draco's name. Hermione is virgin and Draco was the one who had given her, her first orgasm. She is bound to compare everyone she is with to him. Blaise was the same way when he lost his virginity. So the only way he knows how to make her forget about Draco is to show her how much better he is. Pressing her onto her back, Blaise renewed his efforts in seducing Hermione. He'll make her forget all about Draco.

%

Draco quickly got dressed, but apparently he was not quick enough. He went down stairs only to find it empty. He went back up stairs to find it empty as well. Blaise! Draco ran out of the house the second he realized what the dark Slytherin was up to.

%

Chiffhanger! ;P


	17. Blaise's Revenge Part 2

Sorry for all the alerts. I had to put the stories in order and add disclaimers.

%

Hermione moaned, the feeling of Blaise's tongue on her skin was driving her insane.

Blaise looked at up at Hermione's flushed face and hooded eyes. Smirking at her reaction to him, Blaise trailed kisses over her jaw line and proceeded to her awaiting lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, their tongues massaging each others. The wizard's hand was on her back while the other hovered over her waist. She shivered as his soft finger tips slowly drew circles on her exposed flesh.

Hermione sighed after their lips broke apart. She had become so breathless and weak from Blaise's simple touches and caresses. He gazed at her with a questioning look, silently asking her if she wanted to continue and go further with this. Hermione managed to gave him a small nod. She didn't want him to stop, especially when it felt so good. The feelings and sensations she had felt before with Draco were returning and it was maddening.

Blaise reclined onto the tree behind him and pulled Hermione on top of him. He pulled her knickers off and pushed the hem of her skirt to her waist, maneuvering her into a straddling position over his erection. The wizard chuckled as she stared down at the bulge in his trousers and cupped her chin to pull her into another kiss. He cupped the back of her head while his other hand took a hold of one of hers and deliberately placed it over his swollen cock.

The witch gasped, after realizing what she was touching. Reflexively she jump back, or at least tried to. Blaise held her hip down firmly.

"What's wrong?"

"I – I don't know," she said blinking back tears, "I feel... I feel like – like this – this isn't right..." she whispered, afraid he would be angry with her.

Blaise studied her face. Somewhere deep down she must feel that this is not right. No, deep down she_knew_that this was wrong. He contemplated this thought for a moment. He knew he had to take it slow and not scare her or make her nervous in any way because he might push her to the point where her memories burst back onto the surface - then he and Draco are dead.

"I understand Hermione." he muttered a soft comforting tone instead of his deep lust filled tone he normally uses to sway witches.

Hermione stared at him, puzzled.

"You were a traditional girl," he said, "you wanted us to wait until we got married before we..." he voice trailed letting her figure out for herself.

"You mean we've never..." she swallowed, "we've never had sex?" she whispered the last word, lowering her eyes and blushed when she found that she was staring down at his erection. Hermione averted her eyes once again and looked up to stare at the tree Blaise was leaning back on.

"No," he shook his head and smiled. "you' re still a virgin."

"That explains it..." her voice trailed.

"Explains what?"

"Explains what Draco did," she whispered, "he didn't..."

"Yes, it is because we respect your decision and want you to be happy. But with what happened at our wedding, we didn't get the chance to properly consummate our marriage. After you awoken Draco and I decided to keep our promise to you from before and let you decide if you ever want us to be with you."

Hermione gave a tiny gasped. It was so romantic of them to do that for her.

Seeing his wand glowing, an indication that Draco was near, Blaise kissed her lips and whispered into her ear

"You know there are other ways for us to be intimate without breaking the promise we made. Like what you did with Draco."

Hermione looked at him shyly.

"You want to try it?"

Unable to speak, Hermione merely nodded.

Blaise smirked. It's time for Draco to pay for what he did. Blaise pulled her waist up toward his, covering their laps with her long skirt. Hearing him unzipping his trousers, the witch took deep breaths and waited for Blaise to do what he had planned. He was her husband and she trusted him, he wouldn't do anything without her consent. She knew that.

Blaise adjusted it so his shaft was between his and her body and began rubbing it against her clit. He held his length in place, so that it remained outside of her opening while his other hand caressed and squeezed her breast. Hermione yelp at the sudden contact. She was still a little sensitive from earlier. The wizard moaned as he thrust his hip up, sliding his length against her wet opening.

Hermione arched her back, the feeling of the ridges of his shaft against her sensitive flesh was incredible.

"You try," he replied,

His hands on her hip, studying her, Blaise guided her hips forward then back. He continued to guild her until he thought she was ready and let her control her own movements. He thrust his hip up every now and then.

Hermione bit her lip, letting out a little squeal. It felt so good but she didn't want anyone to hear them.

Blaise spotted a speck of white blonde hair in a tall bush nearby and knew Draco was there watching them. The wizard stared back at the gray eyes, which had been watching them for some time and sent the owner of those eyes a victorious grin. He did one over his friend, both of them knew it. Draco made him hear them shagging but**he**made Draco_watch_and hear him take the witch. Well technically, he's not taking her per se, but Draco doesn't know that since her skirt is covering their laps. Be that as it may, Blaise achieved what he planned out to do. He was giving Hermione pleasure without actually taking her virginity and also he is getting back at Draco for his prank earlier.

"Like that?" He said to Hermione.

"Yes..." she breathed, arching her back and closing her eyes.

"Good," He said.

Griping her hips once more Blaise thrust up, this time fast and hard, pressing onto her clit. Her juices was blanketing his length, lubricating, which was making this a challenge for Blaise, but the wizard made sure his thrusts were short and controlled. He wouldn't let himself enter her for many reasons. One being, when he takes her for real he secretly wants her to be herself again so that she would have forgiven him by then and ask him for a shag for reparation. When Blaise Zabini shags a witch he wants to shag her without guilt or a potential hex coming his way- that and death. Being shag to death? Now that he thinks about it, it wouldn't be such a bad way to go.

"BLAISE!" she screamed.

"You sound so lovely." he told her, cupping her cheeks and kissing her.

He thrust harder.

"Scream louder..." he murmur in her ear.

"BLAISE!"


	18. Mishaps

Everyone's been asking about Harry and Ron, so here it is.

Read, Enjoy, Review!

%

Upon returning home, Harry Potter took off his Auror robes and went upstairs for a quick shower. After defeating the darkest wizard who ever lived, a feat which the Daily Prophet dubbed as "the Duel of the Century", Harry did not returned to Hogwarts as most expected. Instead, he applied for Auror training and continued on with his dream career. During which, he also continued his relationship with Ginny, where it left off.

When Harry finished his shower, he entered the dinning room, where Ginny left him his dinner, only to find that a certain someone was already helping himself to it.

"Hello Ron." Harry said, pleasantly.

"Hey Harry." Ron said as he wiped his mouth, "Good to see that Ginny's cooking is getting better. Not as good as mum's but it's all right."

"It is getting better." Harry said, quietly as he glanced at the empty plate with a sense of longing.

With Ron being at his home, Harry could only guess that it meant he had gotten into another fight with his wife, Lavender, and was going to be staying with him for the next few days. At least until Ginny notices her brother's presents in their home and kicks him out, like she did last time. She'd also berate him about growing up and running to Harry when he has marital problems and not talking it out with Lavender. Again. But as of late Harry noticed that Ron had smartened up and had been hiding in the guestroom when Ginny was home, only coming out when she left, to scavenge for food. Harry didn't want to say it but, his dear friend is staring to remind him of a stray rodent. What, with the way he comes out at night, hunting for leftovers and running back to his room at any sign of Ginny. Harry hopes Ginny doesn't find him, or else she would scold_ him_ for harboring an "irresponsible baby," as she calls Ron, and force him to sleep in the guestroom. But secretly, very secretly, a part of Harry wished Ginny would find Ron and turn him away. Not that he didn't want Ron there. He was just uncomfortable with Ron in the next room when he and Ginny are shagging. Harry learned that bit of unwanted information when Ron ever so kindly asked him to_ keep it down next time, some people are trying to sleep_, one morning after Ginny left for work. Harry was mortified.

"Mum wants to know when you and Ginny are comin' over."

"We'll be seeing her in," Harry pause to study the calendar on the wall. "two days."

After going through the separation of the war, Harry and Ginny thought they could make up for the time they lost by purchasing a home for them to live in together after they announced their engagement to the public. But things were the same as they were before. They are not able to be together due to certain circumstances. Both have conflicting schedules with their careers - Harry being Head of the Auror department and Ginny being a professional Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies - causing them both to have little time for each other. When one was free the other was busy or when they were both free the other had already made an unbreakable arrangement with other persons. It was getting to the point where the couple was considering a break from each other, since they weren't able to see one another anyways. So taking a break would be no different from how they have been already. Fortunately for the couple, Hermione finally found the dates upon which both of them were free using a series of formulas and equations. She gave them magically enchanted calendars that show them the days they could be together. Molly was given a calendar too, but always check with the couple to be certain when they would be there.

"How about 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Haven't seen much of her lately."

"No one has. You know how she gets when she's researching. Mum just wants her there to be certain she's eating properly."

Harry didn't argue. Hermione's presence does become scarce as she further ventures into her research and protests.

"And she's protesting rights for werewolves!" Ron exclaimed.

"We'll see her when we see her." Harry stated, which was clearly going to be a long while. "Ginny told me she was planning on finding a cure for them."

"Great! Now we'll never see her then."

"Want to go see her now?" Harry suggested, "Just peek inside the potions lab. See if she's all right?"

"Okay." Ron said with a shrug, since he had nothing better to do.

Entering the ministry building, Harry and Ron first went to find Hermione's time card to see if she was there.

"She is not here." Harry stated, "She hasn't been here for about a week."

"Must've taken her work home then." Ron said, pointing at the large amount of time she was gone and the short time she spent in the ministry. "She was gone for nearly two weeks, then came back again for a few hours and left again."

"Let's go to her flat."

The two wizards left the ministry and apparated near Hermione's flat and entered. Harry and Ron walked around the small living room and noticed that the furniture and color scheme was different from what they remembered.

"Looks nice." Harry said to Ron.

"Yeah." Ron said as he went straight to the refrigerator. "EW!" He exclaimed, spitting and holding up the carton of milk to see that it was expired. "What?" Ron said, in response to Harry's narrowed eyes, "I was thirsty." he protested, closing the refrigerator door.

Harry sighed at his growling stomach and continued his search for Hermione. As he stepped toward her book shelf, Harry gasped.

"What is it Harry?" Ron whispered as he pulled his wand out and ran to Harry's side.

"'Mione normally place her books in alphabetical order by the author's last name - but look!" Harry pointed, "They're in order by the first names!"

"'Mione'll be furious when she see this!" Ron shouted.

"Who would do such a thing!"

"It could be Fred or George - or - or Ginny!"

"Well, Ginny did say she was going to find a way to lighten Hermione's mood."

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "a joke between girls. Probably had a good laugh."

When the wizards entered the Hermione's bedroom, both gasped at what they saw.

"Ginny's been bugging her for weeks about it, but I never thought 'Mione would do it..." Harry said to himself.

"She finally surrendered..." Ron said.

"Hermione is getting a getting a new wardrobe." They said in unison.

Harry cautiously stepped toward the pile, with mixtures of witch and muggle robes.

"This must be the trash pile." said Ron as he went to the other side of the pile and pulled out a sweater with a floral design on it.

Harry turned his head. The sweater was his attempt at a gift to Hermione for one of her birthdays. Usually Ginny would have helped him in selecting gifts, but she was too busy with her Quiddtch practice at the time, which left Harry on his own. The result was the heavy floral sweater Ron was holding. In his defense, it had all of Hermione's favorite colors on it.

"Maybe she out grew it?" said Ron, trying very hard to hide his laugh by covering his mouth with his hand.

Harry's pale cheeks turned a few shades of red at Ron's words and actions. It wasn't until he spied a certain knitted scarf that he smirked. "Yup," Harry nodded, falsely attempting to hide his smirk as he pulling out the bright pink scarf, "definitely the trash pile."

"Hey! I give her that!" Ron shouted as he dropped the sweater and pulled the rest of the scarf out.

"Maybe she out grew it?" Harry imitated Ron's tone and actions from earlier.

"Out grew! - How can someone out grow a scarf?"

"I told you, you should have picked a different color." Harry stated.

"What? Every girl likes pink."

Harry shrugged. "Girls...who knows what they think or like - especially in fashion."

Ron snorted and changed the subject. "If she's not in the ministry, not at her flat than most likely, she's with her parents." he deducted.

"Her mum must've done this." Harry gestured to the pile. "Who else would Hermione let reorganize her belongings."

"Yeah and she bought 'Mione new bed sheets too." Ron said, pointing at the fresh new sheets. "But why did her mum picked green and silver sheets. Makes it look like a Slytherin's room!" he finished by making a gagging motion.

"Honestly Ron, Slytherins_ aren't_ that bad -"

"Oh no! Harry, 'Mione's rubbing off on you." Ron joked as he left her room.

"Hope not." Harry muttered, appearing as if he was trying to shake something off him before he too, followed Ron out. "Let's -" But before Harry could finish his sentence, a loud and noticeable growl interrupted him. Harry gazed at Ron, "You're still hungry?"

"Yeah."

%

"Harry! Ginny!" Molly Weasley said, hugging the couple, lingering on Ginny as her hands sadly caress the ends of her daughter's hair at her neck.

"_Muuuum_. It'll grow back." Ginny told her mother for the million time. "Besides, you're always complaining about Bill and Charlie's having long hair."

"I know that," Molly sobbed as her hands hovered over Ginny's hair, "but must you cut it so short."

"Yeah!" Shouted Fred.

"People are mistaking you for Ron lately -" George added.

"Angelina said that -"

"Lavender told her -"

"That she saw -"

"Ron hugging Hermione at the ministry." The twins finished with a grin, for they knew that Lavender saw Ginny from behind with Hermione and thought she was Ron.

"AHA!" Ron exclaimed, "So, it was you!" he pointed accusingly at Ginny.

"Me, what?" demanded Ginny.

"Lavender threw me out the other day - claiming I was cheater on her with Hermione!"

"Oh my!" Molly gasped.

"Wait!" Ginny shouted raising her arms, "She threw you out? When?"

"Three days ago!" Ron huffed without thinking.

"Three days?" Ginny repeated, lost in thought for a few seconds before slowing turning toward Harry. A certain memory came to Ginny's mind: two nights ago of Harry appearing red faced and nervous and suggesting they put up a silencing charm in their bedroom. When she asked him what was wrong, his face flushed even red-er and he kissed her. The more Ginny thought about it, the more she realized that whenever she questioned Harry about something he would kissed her and they would make love. Afterward she would forget about what they were talking about and what she was going to ask him. Was he only kissing her because he meant to distract her from the truth?

Harry reflexively took a step back. By the look on Ginny's face, he knew she had already figured it out. "He had nowhere else to go!" He protested, quickly building up his defense.

Meanwhile, Fred and George pulled out a fairly large bag of sweets and reclined on their own chairs, watching the show. It wasn't until the twins sensed a the eyes of their mother on them did they turned to face her. On instinct, Fred, the nearest to his mother, drew closer to George. One would think that grown adults as themselves would have lost the fear of their mother, not the least bit.

"Why are you mad at_ us _mum?" Fred asked.

"We haven't done anything." George said.

"Haven't done anything you say?" Molly snapped.

George moved closer to Fred, making certain that their mother didn't hear him. "You swore she wouldn't find out." he whispered.

"Who was it that told Ginny, she would fly faster if she cut her hair?"

The twins breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know...

"It was only a suggestion." proclaimed George.

"We didn't think she'd take it seriously." Fred added.

"Well, she did. And look what happened." Molly gestured to the Harry, Ron and Ginny, arguing.

"Oh! Come on." Said Fred.

"You can't throw this." George waved at the wizards and witch.

"At us." Fred finished.

Meanwhile, Harry continued to negotiate with Ginny over Ron.

"You should've seen him! He was so broken and miserable -" Harry argued.

"I can't believe you Harry! You. Let. Him." She pointed at Ron, "stay in our house,_our_ house, for_ three _days - without telling me?"

"I always meant to, but things always came up."

"Yes! Things that _you_ caused in order to distract me!"

"Ginny," Ron butted in, "you have to tell Lavender that it was all _your_ fault."

"Shut it Ron!"

"_You_ shut it!"

"Don't you tell my Ginny to shut it!"

The arguing wizards and witches went silent, the moment they heard Bill cleared his throat. The eldest Weasley shook his head at them and turned back to the hearth, telling Fleur to wait a moment. Quickly, not wanting the children to see them arguing, the occupants of the room straighten up and warmly welcomed Fleur, and the children, whom were waiting and wondering what was happening at the other side.

%

"Hermione."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said, turning around to face him, "You frighten me."

"Sorry." Draco apologized, "I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I need to speak with you, alone."

Draco pulled Hermione close.

"It's about Blaise." he whispered.

"What about Blaise?" Hermione asked, curious by Draco's secretive behavior.

"Hermione," Draco said, staring into her eyes, "It is important that you know this... about Blaise..." he voice trailed as he looked behind him, seeming worried that someone would walk in and find them.

"What? What is it?" Hermione pressed.

Draco inwardly smirked to himself. He spent hours thinking of a foul proof way to returned Blaise for his kindness of letting him witness him and taking Hermione. And this, he thought, is going to be fun...

%

More cliffhangers to come! ;P


	19. Memories

Sorry for the long wait.

%

Hermione gasped at what Draco had told her.

"Blaise..." She breathed. "He..."

"Yes." Draco said, closing his eyes in false shame. "I tried to reason with him but -" He quickly shut his mouth, as if he was choking on his words and did not know what to say. "It's all my fault." He murmured, softly enough to make her think that he didn't intend for her to hear him.

"Oh, Draco. It's not your fault." Hermione reasoned, embracing him.

"No! I'm a failure! I couldn't stop him." Draco sobbed, pulling Hermione closer to his chest.

"No Draco. Don't blame yourself."

"But I -"

"Shh..." Hermione silenced him.

As Draco held Hermione a large smirk slowly appeared on his lips.

%

Blaise smiled as he pulled Hermione's chair out for her to sit in. Hermione returned his smile but Blaise could tell it was forced. Something was not right. He knew it.

"Hermione." Blaise said cautiously, placing his hand on hers.

Hermione shirked when she felt Blaise's touch and whipped her hand away as if it burned her. She regretted her actions moments later when she saw the hurt in the wizard's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized. "I - you startled me!"

"It's all right Hermione." Blaise told her. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have startled you."

Hermione flushed at his words. She felt the ping of guilt stab at her heart.

"Blaise." She began but was interrupted by Draco.

"Hermione, are you ill?" He asked her, "You don't look so well."

"Well, I-I do feel a bit under the weather." Hermione admitted.

"Then you should be lying down." Blaise suggested. "I'll -"

"Come, Hermione. I'll take you back to your room." Draco offered and took her away without waiting for either Hermione or Blaise to answer.

Blaise eye's turned to slits of anger as he watched Draco lead Hermione upstairs. But he quickly blinked them back to their normally soft and tender glow, when Hermione turned her head and met his gaze. The witch had a look of disappointment written on her face, coupled with sadness in her eyes.

_Does she remember?_He thought in alarm._No!_

After careful consideration, Blaise dismissed the thought. Because, if she_did_then she would have acted this way to Draco too - No! She would use her wand - of which he foolishly returned to her - hex them both, and run to tell Potter. That being said, the wizard realized that he should take her wand from her, (in case she regains her memories tomorrow) and kill him and Draco in their sleep - and that's if they're lucky. At that thought, Blaise began to wonder what would Hermione do to him and Draco if she does remember..._hmm_...

If he were to have lost his memories and was kidnapped by two witches, who has him locked he in a room, he could think of a few things he could do to them or make them to do to him as punishment when he regains his memories...

Blaise shook his head. He needs to stop thinking of such things. Right now, he needs to think of Hermione - well he_was_thinking of Hermione actually - but not in that way. What he really needs to do is find out what Draco did or say that caused Hermione to become so terrified of him. Especially after the level of intimacy they had shared._HOW COULD SHE? HOW COULD SHE TREAT ME THIS WAY AFTER WE-_

Blaise mentally slapped himself._What am I a-a vir - arg!_He couldn't bring himself to say it! He, and a good number of witches, knew very well that he's not a virgin. But he had to admit, he did sound like an inexperienced school boy, who fell head over heels for a witch that gave him pleasure, in his thoughts. Hermione was great but it wasn't like she was the best he ever had. He had plenty of witches who were far more experienced than her and a more beautiful as well. But there's something about Hermione that makes her different from the other witches he had...The feelings and emotions that Hermione brings out of him makes him -_Is it because she's my first?_

Blaise buried his head in his hands._Merlin! I am a virgin!_He thought sadly.

He had never shagged a Muggle born before...

_It's not like there's much differences...Hermione has the same parts_...

%

Lying on the bed, Draco held Hermione's hand over his heart as she buried her face in his chest. The plan went better than he could have imagined. Hermione, as before, believed his every, little word. There were doubts, yes, but in the end she submitted to the 'truth' about Blaise.

Draco grinned. Revenge tasted so sweet.

He'll make Blaise pay for his little stunt as well as Hermione._They'll see..._

"Hermione..." Draco gently whispered, shaking her shoulders ever-so carefully.

The witch gazed at Draco, upon hearing him call her. The witch's face was flushed, her eyes red and puffy, and her bottom lip swollen from her constant chewing. Draco stared down at the fragile witch, her chin resting on his chest, and involuntarily wiped her tears away. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was vulnerable, weak, and completely exposed to him. Seeing Hermione Granger -_the great war hero_- in such a defenseless state aroused him.

As Hermione gazed up at Draco or at least tried. Having cried so much, she had lost her line of vision. Draco had wiped her tears from her cheeks but not her eyes and they were painfully stinging. All she thought about was Blaise and prayed that what Draco had told her was not true. He's such a gentleman, and oh so charming._It's not true!_Hermione chanted in her mind._It can't be! It just can't -_

Draco had suddenly grabbed her and pressed his lips on hers. Hermione shirked in surprise. Her vision was still unfocused but she was able to feel his soft lips and hard, callous hands cupping her face and pressing her to him. It was like he wanted to devourer her, making her become a part of him. Hermione struggled with Draco, trying to push him away from her. He was hurting her. Hermione screamed, begging for him to stop, as loud as she could muster, but her cries were muffled by Draco's lips. He held her firmly with little effort, there was no escape. Tears cascaded down her face, stinging her eyes as she felt his hand roam over her body, touching every inch of her he could reach. Hermione became nauseous and dizzy at Draco's forcefulness. When she felt his hands on her inner thigh, his fingers pressing into her, and the tasted the metallic favor of her own blood - it was too overwhelming, flooding her senses and swallowing her whole. She was weak.

"Draco..." Blaise whispered.

Wanting to clear up the mind poisoning that Draco had obviously fed to Hermione, Blaise went upstairs to her room. And gasped at what he saw. Draco had his head rested on the head board, fresh blood on his mouth and chin. His face was paler than usual and what troubled Blaise was that he didn't move an inch. Hermione was lying on top of Draco. Blaise could not see Hermione's face because of the position; she was facing to opposite direction from him. All he could see was her hair, a tangled mess, and her body appeared limped...dead...both of them did.

"Hermione." Blaise said.

Blaise cautiously stepped toward them, taking his wand out. While billions of scenarios span around his mind. When Draco finally blinked, coming out of his comatose state, he stared down at Hermione's head. "What have I done?" He murmured.

"Draco." Blaise said softly, stepping closer. "What did you do to Hermione?"

When Draco didn't answer, Blaise repeated his words, trying to maintain his soft and gentle tone. "What did you do to Hermione."

"I-I hurt her." Draco answered, appearing lost.

"How?" Blaise asked.

"I'm sorry!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes frantically jumping from Hermione to Blaise and the wall in front of him. "I won't do it again!" He screamed to the empty space in front of him. "Please don't kill them!" He shouted in desperation, wrapping his arms around Hermione and crawling back.

Blaise stared at Draco and then toward the direction Draco was staring._Who is he talking to?_

Wasting no time, Blaise rushed to fetch the Healers. When they arrived, the Healers took their wands out, with a few flicks of the finger, Draco as asleep. The Healers took Hermione from Draco and placed her in a separate room. Dividing into groups, the Healers examined Hermione and Draco.

Meanwhile, Blaise stayed in his room. Contemplating the words that Draco was screaming about earlier. The only, obvious, conclusion he could think of was that Draco was probably having a hallucination of Voldemort. He finished off another glass of wine and placed it on the table. He thought Draco was over it already..._Some things__ you just can't forget..._

As Blaise thought back to what had happened until now; he realized how childish and petty he and Draco have been, and was disappointed at himself. He wanted to help Draco, but things just got complicated and he lost himself in Draco's childish game.


	20. Blaise's Great Exit

I finally wrote that Lucius/Narcissa story I was telling you about in an earlier chapter. Have a look at it, if you want to. I know there are some mistakes but in order to fix them I have to erase the whole story and post all the information up again.

READ AND ENJOY! - I know you well... MAHAHAHAHA!

%

Hermione awoke from her sleep with a fright, all of the events that had happened were racing through her mind. Pulling the sheets over herself, her eyes darted around the room in panic.

"Hermione." Blaise said as he saw her sitting up on the bed.

Hermione screamed at the sight of Blaise and crawled backwards from him. Her back hitting the head board, causing her to whimper.

"Hermione." He cautiously repeated.

Hermione screamed again and reached for the vase on her nightstand to throw at him. Blaise managed to dodge the glassed object, but just barely. In desperation, he held both of his hands up in surrender and to show the distressed witch that he meant no harm to her.

"Hermione. Listen to me."

"Stay away from me!" Hermione exclaimed, reaching for anything she could find to throw at him.

_Oh no! She remembers!_

"Hermione stop!" Blaise shouted, dodging a flying little nightstand, "Let me explain!"

"Where's Draco DEATH EATER!"

"Ouch!" Blaise cried, holding his chest as the second nightstand slammed on to him. _Why do we even have two nightstands for? _He thought as he groaned in the floor.

After running out of objects to throw, Hermione quickly crawled off the bed and ran to a corner where a shelf stood, with a number of generously large books. Hermione grabbed the biggest one she could find and threateningly held it over Blaise's head.

Blaise saw this and coward on the floor, regretting his decision of taking away her wand. He could not_believe_he was going to die like_this_! Beaten to death by _Hogwarts: A History - _of all the books! _Give it to Hermione to pick out her favorite book to kill him with. _Blaise thought miserably. He had no desire to lose his breathtakingly, handsome features by the pounding of a book! At least with a wand, there was a _possibility _she would use the killing curse on him. That way he could keep his stunning good looks, when his body is found, and not have it mangled and bruised. Oh, yes, he would rather die by her wand with his dignity and face, thank you. His only last wish before his death was that would Draco die in a more humiliating way. He thought bitterly, but soon he took back his word. Draco had suffered enough...hopefully Hermione would have mercy in her Gryffindor heart, for the _both _of them...Hopefully.

"Where's Draco!" She demanded, holding the book up with her weak trembling hands and arms.

Hermione's arms were about to give into the large book. She lowered her arms slightly; trying to make it appeared as if she knew what she was doing. From this action, Hermione couldn't help noticing the cover of the book. _Hogwarts: A History? Hmmm...Looks interesting.._. Hermione thought as she admired the ornate cover.

Cautiously taking a step back, and keeping one eye on Blaise; Hermione neatly placed the book back on the shelf and looked for another object nearby to use as a weapon. Scanning through the shelf, Hermione couldn't find anything useful or blunt enough, except for the books, but the hard part was deciding which book to use. Hermione sighed, she didn't want to destroy these ancient books - knowledge was a gift! It was until her hands aimlessly wondered to a particular book and pulled it out did she return to Blaise.

She was going to kill him, but still had the time to admire Draco's collection? Blaise was never glad that Hermione still had her penchant for caring for rare books. But through it all, the dark wizard couldn't help but feel a bit insulted. _She was choosing to look over books than pay attention to him! _Pushing the thought away, Blaise used this fortunate yet _degrading _opportunity. He used his wand to disarm Hermione and stick her to the wall. Striding towards the witch, he glanced down at the book she was planning to throttle him to death with.

_Quidditch Through the Ages?_

It was much worse than he thought! _Merlin! _And here he thought it was going to be humiliating enough when he would tell those in the after-life that he was beaten to death with Hogwarts: A History! But _Quidditch Through the Ages_! He didn't even like Quidditch! For a Gryffindor, Hermione Granger sure knew how to disgrace a wizard! But on the bright side this was proof to what he has been musing over. There really was some Slytherin deep under that Gryffindor goody two shoes, know-it-all, book worm. And the thought aroused him...

"Hermione." Blaise said in a husky voice, but coughed to clear his voice and mind of the erotic images. "I'm sorry this happened."

"What have you done to Draco?" Hermione exclaimed_._

"Draco?" Blaise blinked.

"Don't hurt him!" Hermione cried.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise inquired, bemused.

"Draco told me everything!"

_She doesn't remember! _He sighed in relief. But why was she trying to kill him? He pondered the thought for a moment before he figured out it was probably the reason why she was so cold to him earlier.

"Told you what?" He asked her.

"He told me all about you" Hermione spat, "_Death Eater_!" Her eyes stared at him accusingly.

_So that's what Draco told her..._

"Hermione..." Blaise said as he removed the spell. "Can you, please, tell me what you're talking about? We were at the waterfall and we..." He paused long enough for her to understand, then continued as he saw that she did, "You fell unconscious and I carried you back here. You just woke up and started attacking me..." He hoped he sounded convincing enough.

Hermione blinked as she leaned against the wall for support. "What? I..."

"Hermione, you were probably having a nightmare." Blaise said as he pulled her into his arms and carried her back to the bed. Hermione let her body slump, enabling him to easily carry her. The witch stared into his eyes, trying to find any signs of deceit but there weren't any.

"I...I'm...sorry - I -" She began to wept, struggled to find the words to say but couldn't.

"Shh...It's all right, love." Blaise coxed her_, _running his fingers through her hair. "Tell me about your dreams. It'll make you feel much better..."

Hermione slowly nodded. "I...In my dream..." She began, "You were a Death Eater. Draco told me."

"Oh." Blaise appeared shocked.

"And Draco...he - he was a vampire - he -" Hermione choked, the more she thought about it the more ridiculous it sounded. "He wanted to kill me...He - he lured me away and drank my blood - oh Blaise!" She cried, pressing her face on to his throbbing chest.

Blaise winced, but didn't let her see it. The spot she was pressing her face on, was the same spot where the nightstand she had threw at him was. "There, there." He said through the pain, patting her back.

From what he could gather, Hermione was speaking of the incident where Draco bit her lip. Speaking of which, Draco did bare a resemblance to a blood thirsty vampire to Blaise, when he found them. _With his pale complexion and that hair..._

Blaise pressed Hermione to his chest. "It was all a dream, love..." He winced as she pressed her face back on him, "Just forget about it... Like it never happened."

Hermione nodded, enjoying Blaise's strong arms wrapped around her.

"Where's Draco?" She wondered out loud.

"In bed. He was worried sick about you and became ill."

"Is he going to be all right?" Hermione asked, anxiously.

"He'll be fine, if you are here to look after him."

Hermione detected a hesitation in his tone of voice and wondered what it meant.

"Blaise?"

Blaise took her hand into his, "Hermione, I have some business at work that requires my attention." He told her.

"You...you're...leaving?"

"I'm sorry to say this. But I have to do this. Please understand."

"When?" Hermione coughed out.

"I...have to leave tomorrow."

"Wh...When will...you be back?" Hermione stuttered through her tears.

"I don't know."

Hermione cried even harder at this.

"Hermione," Blaise said softly, "please understand that this is something I must do. And also..."

After careful consideration, Blaise had already decided that his leaving was best for both Hermione and Draco. With Hermione, Draco could get better and forget his haunting past. He and Draco may have their differences and are equally competitive, but Blaise truly hated seeing Draco broken and tormented like this. As much as he hated seeing Hermione crying in his arms, confused and frightened, by what he just revealed to her.

During the climax of the war, his mother took him out of Hogwarts and moved them to the states. They waited until the war was finally over and order was restored to return to England. Blaise was oblivious to what had happened and ignorant to the changes in values and views of the people he once knew. He simply didn't care, unless it had something to do with him. But Draco was different...They knew each other since before Hogwarts and were good mates. But when he saw him again, after his returned, Draco was a stranger to him. He spoke to no one and kept his feelings to himself. Unlike before, before their sixth year, the Draco he knew would tell or show his emotions in order for everyone to know feel his rage. Now that he had some time to think about, Blaise realized that he wasn't a good mate to Draco at all. It explained why over the past five years, after the war, it took them a little over three years to finally find the courage to connect one another and rekindle their friendship.

%

Hermione wept as Blaise kissed her one last time before his departure and reminded her that Draco was the one who needed her more than him. He gave a letter to her to give to Draco, when he wakes up and informed her not to open it or read it unless Draco wanted her too.

"I'm sorry." Blaise said. "Do you hate me?"

"It's all right…I...It doesn't matter."

"Take care love." Blaise murmured, brushing a strand of hair gluing on her cheek from her tears.

After Blaise left, Hermione stood in the middle of the room. Blaise's words, repeating over and over again in her mind. She honestly didn't know how to react to this, but knew only one thing.

"He needs me." Hermione said and walked up the stairs to Draco's room.

Pulling up a chair, she took her seat by Draco's bed and watched him as he slept. Every now and then she would read to him from the books in her room to help simulate his mind or discuss the books she had read, with herself.

%

Draco awoke to a Hermione jumping on the bed and hugged him. Showering him with kisses, she told him how relief she was that he was okay. Then she called the groups of Healers in to examine him.

Draco recalled what had happened and what he did. It puzzled him as to why Hermione was acting…nice?

_Maybe Blaise erased her memories again?_

"Draco." Hermione said shyly, holding the letter out to Draco. "Blaise said to give you this."

Without hesitation, Draco took the letter from her and read its contents. Meanwhile Hermione stayed in her seat, which was pushed back a few feet from his, holding a book in her hand. She was pretended like she was reading, but in truth she was patiently waiting to see Draco's reaction.

"You know?" Draco cautiously asked, lowering the piece of parchment on to his lap.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Blaise told me everything…I know who I am. I'm not a Malfoy. Not a Zabini. I am Hermione Granger."

%

I had a lot of fun with the beginning of this chapter, the ending came out of nowhere.

I swear! I wanted to make it longer. But I'm a real sucker for chiffhangers. ;P

I wasn't planning on her knowing this soon, but I think I was dragging the story out with all these mishaps. Sorry. I believe after watching so many soap operas one tends to develop these habits of never wanting to finish...LoL...The story's not over yet and I plan on writing more romantic parts with Draco and Hermione. And don't worry about Blaise, he will return!


	21. Torn and Confused

Sorry for the long wait, been busy working on my Hermione fic. It really took a lot out of me, over 30 pages and I'm still not done with The Sorcerer's Stone. But as soon as I finished that half I wrote this chapter. There's a bit of angst here. All the other angst stories I'm writing is over taking my humor side. But don't worry, everything will be straighten out soon enough.

%

"Are you certain you're all right, love?" Mr. Granger asked Hermione through the door.

"I'm fine." replied Hermione, resting her head on her pillow.

It has been over two weeks since Hermione had returned home and she still couldn't remember either of them. They were shocked and upset as any parents would be when they had learned that the daughter they had raised for all these years could not recognize them. But for the sake of their beloved daughter they pushed aside their emotions and vowed to do anything they could to help her remember who she was.

Hermione was doing well as it seems. She was absorbing the stories of her childhood that they are telling and imagining herself in them. But hidden beneath her smile and carefree behavior, her parents could tell something was bothering her. At times they would find Hermione staring off into space with a lost look on her face. It would fade away as soon as she noticed that they were looking at her and she would pretend as if nothing had happened. It saddens her parents that she refuse to reveal to them what was bothering her, so they could talk it out. But so far she has not yield.

Hermione pressed her face onto her pillow, while thinking back the day Draco returned her to her parents. He was silent when she revealed to him that she knew that he had lied to her. But suddenly he pushed the covers off him and got dressed. Hermione waited patiently, with her head hung low, for him to finish. When he did, he grabbed her arm, forcefully pulled her into the hearth, and blindsided her with some sort of powder. The next thing Hermione knew she was here, in her parents' home with a note pinned to her shirt, explaining her ailment. And Draco was nowhere in sight...

Hermione wiped away the tears flowing from her eyes. How could he be so cold to her? She knew he did not love her, or cared for her for that matter. But he could have at least had the courage to explain himself to her. Explain why he did what he did so she would understand. She wanted to understand his actions, most of all she wanted to understand him. For him to leave her the way he did, with nothing but a note pinned to her shirt was an insult. An absolute insult! He might as well have spat on her face and threw her in the middle of a desert without a food or water.

Draco's a monster! A heartless monster! Whispered a voice in her head.

Hermione shook her head, telling the voice it was wrong. After all that Draco had been through, he had to build a wall around himself and be shield from the evils of the past. Hermione told herself, but the voice was persistent.

Liar! Liar! The voice screamed.

That part was true, Hermione admitted. From Draco's actions, she could only speculate that he saw her as a play thing for his amusement. For goodness sake she was injured and lost her memories. He should have taken her to a hospital for immediate attention, but he didn't. Instead he decided to keep her in his house and fill her head with false stories!

With her empty mind, she was but a child, scared of the unknown world she awoken into. He was her world! She reached out to him for comfort and care, but all she received from him were deception and a duplicate feeling of lost and emptiness when she had awoken and saw his angelic face. Yes, he had an angelic face, but the heart of a devil lay within him!

He took advantage of her on multiple occupations. In false presence of him being her husband and she his wife. She was a fabricated wife with the mind of child! He was taking advantage of a child! Did he even know it? Or was he enjoying the power of being her false God too much to realize it!

"Hermione,"

Upon hearing her cries of frustration and sorrow, her parents unlocked her door to investigate.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione cried, stretching her arms out and reaching for them from her bed.

Her parents rushed to her side without hesitation comforting her and bathing her in their love. Why couldn't Draco do this? Why couldn't he just give her the security her parents handed to her as easily as breathing?

"I love you." Hermione choked out to her parents.

Her mother held her to her chest, while her father hugged the both of them. None said a word, simply letting Hermione express her emotions.

%

"Draco?" his mother said. "Draco?"

Draco continued to lie on his bed, his eyes to his ceiling, without movement.

"Lucius!" Narcissa shouted for her husband.

Lucius rushed to his wife at her call. "What is it?"

"It's Draco," she cried, "something is wrong with him. He hasn't eaten in four days, Lucius! Four days!"

Draco had returned from his vacation without so much as a hello to his mother or father. He merely went to his room and lay on his bed. Narcissa was worried for Draco the moment she saw him, thinking something was wrong. Draco was paler than ever before and reeked of wine and alcohol. Lucius dismissed her concerns as her being overly protective. But after four days, Lucius began to worry for Draco's well-being as well. Draco wasn't eating, nor was he sleeping. He only laid there.

"Draco?" Lucius said cautiously, entering his room. "Draco?" he repeated.

Lucius took his wand out to inspect if Draco had been hexed, but found nothing. Narcissa held Draco's hand in hers and kissed his boney knuckles.

"Draco?" Lucius attempted for the last time before he called a House elf to fetch a healer for him.

"Besides being malnourish," the healer told them, "it seems young mister Malfoy is suffering from what I believe to be mental withdrawal state."

"He was away for a few weeks…" Lucius mused.

"But, he sounded fine in his letters." Narcissa insisted.

"It could be that the event that triggered him into this state happened right before he arrived home." The healer said, "While he was away, who was with him? They could possibly tell you what happened, or give us a clue."

"Blaise," said Narcissa, "I'll send for him at once."

Upon hearing Draco was ill; Blaise arrived at Malfoy manor within minutes.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" drawled Lucius.

Blaise stared down at Draco's pale figure. "I… I don't know…" he guilty looked away, "he was acting strange. It was as if he was reliving something."

"What do you mean?" demanded Narcissa.

"Tell us now." ordered Lucius.

"Well, I don't understand it myself. But I believe he said, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, please don't kill them."

Narcissa gasped and gave a load cry, falling on top of Draco and embracing him. Lucius moved to her side to comfort her.


	22. Comatose

Sorry I have not updated in a while. Been busy with other stories, but don't worry I still have a lot of ideas for this story. Fortunately enough I have not suffered writer's block at all. And I listened to a lot of female heartbroken/revenge songs while typing this to understand the emotions of a scorned woman. Hopefully I successfully interpreted. I want revenge for Hermione, but that will come later. You'll see.

%

It took Blaise a day to find out where Draco had ditched Hermione. He immediately went to her and questioned what had happened before her departure with Draco. He was angry at what Draco for what he had done, but that was short lived when he remembered Draco's condition. Hermione was shocked when she had learned of Draco's state and was anxious to see him. She admitted to despising him for his actions against her but she did not wish him ill or dead, at least not before she got her revenge.

She was a kind, studious person, always helping others and defending the weak against bullies. Her parents confirmed it. So why did she have to meet someone so evil? And why did he do such awful things to her?

At first, Hermione was willing to forgive Draco for everything. But after he left her lost and confused in her parent's hearth, it showed her how much he cared for her, which was practically nonexistent. And after reviewing his actions for the millionth time, Hermione concluded that she wanted revenge. No, she _needed _revenge. The more she thought about it, the more furious she more furious she was, the more vengeful she felt. She told herself that she must hate Draco Malfoy. She must hate that cruel monster.

Before she got there, she told herself that she won't forget his cruelty. No matter how injured he was she must swallow her sympathies and get him back.

But then… what happened?

Her hatred and need for revenge was pushed aside when she took one look at him. He still looked like the angel she saw when she opened her eyes and saw him for the first time. But he was so fragile now. On his bed he laid, asleep, his long blond hair surrounding his head like a halo. Hermione was afraid to touch him, fearing he would break from the simplest of touches. Hermione broke down in tears when she saw how horrible Draco looked. At that point she did not know how she should feel about him.

_Why… why can't I hate you? _Hermione thought, her head on Blaise's shoulder as he wiped her tears. The hatred she felt was justified hatred, was it not? After all he subjected her too, why did she felt such guilt for not saving him from his inner demons.

It hurt her to see him like this.

_How long will I feel this stinging pain in my chest?_

She just understood that life was like a soap opera, filled with never ending twists and turns. But she could not understand the script in some scenes, especially this one. What was she to do? She could not yell or scream, just stare at the fallen angel.

_Why must I have to love the person I should hate?_

Yes she loved him, even though he was so cruel to her. She did not understand it herself or when she had fallen in love with him, but she did.

Her heart was not use to this pain, she could feel it. Was he her first love?

_Why love him when it was only one-sided?_ She asked her traitorous heart.

She supposed it was a phase, a little speck in her eye that will eventually be washed off if she scrubbed hard enough. But the little speck was turning into more than a little speck. Love must be some sort of deadly virus that had entered her heart, following her blood circulation and burning and stinging her entire body.

_When will this be over?_

This feeling, it was too overwhelming, consuming her, suffocating her life. She just wanted it to end soon. There was no future for them. He showed her that in a very clear scene of abandonment. She should have been pleased with what had become of him and returned with a smile on her face, happy that she did not have to lift a finger. There was justice in this world. The Fate sisters had avenged her.

There was nothing left for her to do for Draco. She wanted to leave, but her feet would not move. Was her love for him preventing her? She fisted Blaise's robes. No! It was not love that was preventing her. It was her vengeful spirit that was holding her back. It was not fully satisfied. She was hurt by love. He was not. Her desires are to see him hurt by love. Yes. That was what she desired. That was why she could not leave him, she reasoned, trying to convince herself that this was the answer.

"He's in a comatose state, trapped in his own mind." said Blaise.

"Is there a cure?" asked Hermione.

"Not that I know of,"

Hermione sobbed louder, not knowing if it was from joy or sorrow at the knowledge. She was hoping he was from joy, so she could leave now, but sorrow was undoubtedly what she felt.

"He's a-a- veg-veg-eta-ble?" She was so engrossed in her sobbing that, Hermione did not look up when she heard someone enter the room.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around at faced the wizard. She gasped in seeing his messy, untamed hair and the scar on his forehead. "DEATH EATER!" she screamed.

Harry swiftly turned around, wand in hand. He was ready to hex any Death Eater behind him but there was no one. He turned back to find a frightened Hermione clinging on to Blaise Zabini, who was wearing a guilty expression on his face.

%

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed upon hearing that Hermione had lost her memories and believed he was a Death Eater. He was there to check on Malfoy, to see why he over stayed on his two week leave. He did not expect to see Hermione there as well, with amnesia and Malfoy in a comatose state.

"I am not certain what really happened or what caused it, but she suddenly thought everyone was a Death Eater." Blaise informed him, leaving out a few minor details, "She even thought I was a Death Eater too and tried to beat me to death. It took some time before I could convince her I was not."

Harry contemplated what Blaise had told him, but was not ready to believe him entirely yet. He had to speak to Hermione, but seeing as she was in a frantic state right now. What was he to do?

"Don't worry," Blaise said as if reading his mind, "I'll talk to her, sort things out."

He gave Harry reassuring look before returning to Draco's room. He saw Hermione sitting on the edge of Draco's bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She apprehensively reached her hand to touch his face, but withdrew it.

"Hermione,"

She turned to him waiting for him to speak.

"About..about..."

"Harry?" Hermione finished for him.

"Yes, you see -"

"He's not a Death Eater is he?" she stated.

"No, he's not."

"I know, but a moment ago...I remembered what Draco had told me and...Was all of it a lie?" She asked. Her piercing eyes caused him to lower his head in shame. He was disgusted with himself for ever being a party to hurting his poor, innocent witch.

"Yes... Except all but my feelings for you. Hermione I -"

She held her hand up to stop him, "Please. No more. There is too much for me to handle right now." she panted, turning to Draco, "Why? Why did you two do it?" she asked him, "Were you receiving some type of sick pleasure from playing god? I want to forgive you, but your actions...Why do you hate me so much?" Seeing as Draco could not give her an answer she turned to Blaise.

"Hermione," Blaise said, embracing her. "I'm sorry I did not take your feelings into consideration. I...I just wanted to best Draco."

"You don't need to apologize. If you had not told me the truth I would still be moony-eyed and believing his every word - no matter how ridicules they were - Ahh!"

"What's the matter?" he looked down at her thinking she was about to faint.

"He's holding my hand!" She exclaimed, staring at Draco.

"What?" Blaise blinked thinking he was imagining it, but sure enough Draco was holding on to Hermione's wrist. Her shocked expression was good proof. Blaise went to Draco and lightly shook him.

"Draco?"

He did not respond to him, merely laying there as he was before.

Blaise turned to Hermione. She was still staring at Draco's hand gripping her wrist.

"Is he…"

"I don't know," replied Blaise. "Stay here, I'll summon the healer."

He left the room, walking past a confused Harry.

%

The healer waved his wand over Draco's body and turned to Lucius and Narcissa, who were curiously glancing at Hermione. They were wondering why she was there, in their house. Blaise had told them that she was the last person with Draco before he returned home, which prompted the Malfoys to only speculate that she was involved and might have had a hand in their son's condition. They believed she hexed Draco, but Blaise claimed that she did not. He was convincing, but the Malfoys wanted solid proof to his claim, which he did not have. For the time being, at least.

"There's no response," said the healer, and looked at Draco and Hermione's connected hand. He inclined his head, lost in thought.

"Then why is he holding on to her wrist?" Blaise asked.

"He won't let go." stated Hermione.


	23. Escape from Hermione

Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. My sister's going through some tough times and I temporary moved in with her to help out. Sadly she has no internet. I promise I will be writing, but it just might take a while to post them.

%

Hermione lay on the bed in her flat, staring down at her pale wrist where the imprint of Draco's hand swelled. He held her wrist so tight that it had formed a bruise with little signs of fading. Harry had to pry his hand off her and rub salve over it.

"You alright?"

Hermione turned to face Harry and Ron. Harry told her of Ron and how they grew up together. The more they told her, the more upset she was at the lies Draco had told her. She felt like crying again but resisted the tears, not willing to show others how vulnerable she was.

"Fine," Hermione replied, "I'm just a little tired."

Harry and Ron slightly nodded. Both were ashamed of themselves. If they had not been too absorbed in their work and relations they would have realized earlier that Hermione was in danger. At the time they were using their Auror minds and viewing her as part of their work, not as a close friend, which they should have. All the signs were clear but they chose to ignore it, inventing explanations and excuses. If they were viewing her as a friend then they could have saved her from whatever peril she was in.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, alone?" asked Harry. "I have a guestroom already prepared for you."

"No," Hermione said softly. "I want to stay here. This is my home. I want to be in my home."

"That's fine and all," said Ron, "but Hermione, at least let one of us stay with you. You can't be here alone. What if whoever did this to you come back?"

"No,"

"Please, if you don't what to stay with me, then at least stay with your parents."

"No," Hermione's determined stare rendered them silent. "I want to stay here. I need to think without outside influence. My head is spinning with so much information that I think it'll explode."

Normally Ron would make a sly remake at what she had just said, but he didn't. Not when his friend was hurting so much. So broken. The pain in her eyes were visible, it pierced his heart. When he and Harry find the Death Eaters who did this to her, he would make them pay.

Harry and Ron reluctantly left, but not before casting wards around the flat and double checking every possible entrances and exits.

Hermione lay alone in the bedroom in her flat, staring at the ceiling. She wondered what she should do. Draco's healer had theorized that Draco must have a strong connection toward her or, as Hermione would call it, an overwhelming feeling of guilt which was the reason he was not willing to let her go.

Draco's parents were skeptical, expressing their doubts openly. They questioned Hermione of her relation to Draco, and she, unable to lie told them half of the truth. She and Draco had spent time together during his vacation and parted under bad terms. She swore to them that he was relatively fine and well when she last saw him. They of course didn't believe her and Hermione couldn't do anything about that. She said what she wanted to say and left Malfoy manor with Harry in tow. Blaise did not follow her, because he knew she needed her space.

Sighing, Hermione pulled the sheets and comforter over herself and laid there for hours, and once again reviewed everything she could remember. By dawn, she had made her decision. She decided to forget any of this had ever happened. She was going to think of it as a dream from now on, a nightmare. It was all a nightmare that was finally over. She had awoken and she should continue with her life. When she remembers what it was that is.

She didn't forgive Draco. She simply didn't acknowledge his existence anymore. He no longer existed in her world. Her new world.

It would be childish and pitiful if she held a grudge on someone that was clearly mentally ill. She came to this conclusion when she had asked herself if hurting Draco would alleviate her pain. It wouldn't, in fact it would worsen it. She realized it after creating a number of scenarios in her mind. Revenge would mean nothing to her if she got it from hurting others, especially someone she was in love with.

Hermione still could not fathom why she loved him. She supposed it was a physical attraction mixed with sympathy that would soon dissolve away over time... hopefully.

After making her final decision, Hermione did something she hadn't done in a long time. She smiled. And it was not a forced smile like she gave to her parents and friends. It was a real smile. Feeling a lot better, Hermione made herself comfortable and allowed herself to fall asleep. She dreamed of a younger version of herself in a library sitting with a younger version of Harry and Ron, surrounded by books. Hermione didn't know what they were talking about or doing there, but she was content.

Hermione awoke hours later feeling refreshed. She took time to study her surroundings and smiled. This was her home. She knew where everything was without have to look or think. It came naturally to her. Everything was just a hand reach away, and warmed her, just like her parents' home.

Entering the kitchen, Hermione found nothing she could eat. Everything was rotten and spoiled. Rubbing her growling stomach, Hermione contemplated what she was going to do about food. That was when she heard a tap. Turning around, Hermione went to the window and found a brown owl outside, staring at her, waiting. It tapped the glass window once more before a curious Hermione cautiously opened the window and admitted the owl in.

Hermione stared at the creature as it landed on her kitchen table. Its large black eyes watched her, seeming to expect something. Hermione blinked, tilting her head. Was it her pet? Taking a good look at the owl, Hermione shook her head. She didn't recognize it or felt any familiarity. If it was not hers, then what was it doing here?

Seeing a parchment tied to the owl's leg, Hermione reached for it but quickly pulled her hand back. She was afraid that the owl would peck her hand. For protection Hermione took a large black pan from the cupboard and used it as a shield and possible weapon and cautiously approached the owl.

Impatient, the owl began to hoot, frightening Hermione. She dropped the pan on her foot and screamed in pain. The startled owl flapped its wings and flew to a counter top far away. Hermione hopped on one foot, while holding the throbbing other, crashing and knocking into objects around her, injuring herself even more.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted, wands drawn as they Apparated into the flat with bed hair and in their night clothes.

Hermione screamed even louder when she saw the two unrecognizable men, who appeared out of thin air and were rushing toward her. Thinking they were Death Eaters going to attack her, Hermione reached for the nearest thing she could find to defend herself.

Ron howled in pain as he was hit on the head with a spatula. Harry's eyes widened as he stared at Ron, bending over clutching his head. Distracted by looking at Ron, Harry was hit in the chest with a foreign object with something rotten and smelly inside that splatter all over him. He didn't have enough time to react because Hermione was throwing an array of kitchen ware at them.

Harry and Ron walked toward Hermione through the storm of flying metals and wood, conjuring invisible shields to protect themselves. They had the intention to stop her, but came to a halt when their wands broke due to Hermione's magic that instinctively manifested to defend her.

Harry and Ron realized that they no longer could use their magic in Hermione's flat because of a certain ward she casted in the flat to drain magic from intruders.

"Hermione!" said Harry, trying to explain who they were, but he and Ron quickly rounded back.

They looked at Hermione for a split second and saw where her eyes had landed. Hermione had grabbed a wooden stack with a set of knives in it and was chasing after them on one foot.

"This…is…your…fault!" Ron shouted through pants at Harry as they ran around her living room, dodging knives.

"WHAT?" replied Harry, not understanding why Ron was blaming him for this.

"You…got...her…th..ose!"

Harry turned around for a moment and realized that the set of knives were one of his gifts to her for Christmas. Sometime before Christmas, Harry remembered Hermione mentioning that she had decided to learn to cook.

He mentally cursed himself, for his choice in gifts. Of all the things at the shop, he just had to pick the knives over rolling pins and pots. Harry blamed it on the salesman for talking him into it by demonstrating how sharp they were. Those knives could cut through bones like butter. At that thought, Harry began running faster than before. He was hoping - praying that Hermione would run out of breath soon, because she certainly wouldn't run out of knives.

They were enchanted to clean themselves and always return to the stack so the owners could never lose them. Ironically that was what made Harry decided to purchase them. He figured Hermione would appreciate not having to clean them so often.

Now, he wants to hex himself for it.

%

During practice, Ginny had asked her coach for some time off to be with Hermione and help her recover. She Apparated into Hermione's flat and found it a complete mess. There were feathers from an owl flying around the rooms, cottons, pots, pans, kitchen utensil - you name it, all over the place. Everything was broken into pieces. She gasped at the sight of blood and knife marks on the flood, walls, and furniture.

Hearing the commotion in the bedroom, she rushed in there with her wand out. She was ready for a duel. But instead of throwing hexes, she doubled over and laughed at the sight before her. Harry and Ron were huddled in a corner, trembling. They were covered from head to toe in rotten food and feathers, holding a tiny frying pan as a shield for both of them.

Hermione was in another corner – also covered in rotten food and feathers – and holding Crookshanks' scratching post. She was panting as she held it above her head, limping while she inched closer to Harry and Ron.

%

"I'm so sorry…" Hermione sniffed from Ginny's chest, after Ginny charmed everything back to normal and clean up Harry and Ron and healed their injuries. "You…air…scared…" she choked out.

"It's all right." said Ginny, patting Hermione's back in comfort. "It was all a misunderstanding."

"They. Hate. Me!" Hermione sobbed.

"They do not," insisted Ginny, holding Hermione close and narrowed her eyes at Ron and Harry, to stop them before they said something insensitive.

"I…al..most…kill..them!"

"They don't mind," said Ginny.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Both were embarrassed that they, decorative Aurors, had been chased around by a tiny woman with a cat's scratching post. Ginny was the one who finally stopped Hermione, which both were thankful for but also it humiliated them. To have a little sister and wife save them from their fragile friend deflated their manhood, severally. And it certainly gave her good blackmail material on both of them.

"It's all right, Mione," said Harry, knowing that if he didn't agree with Ginny, she might tell the whole family since she was still a bit upset with him over the Ron thing. He hoped she wouldn't. He and Ron would be the laughing stock.

"Yeah…" muttered Ron as he tightened his hold on his newly fixed wand, ready to defend himself should Hermione have another one of her episodes. He didn't want to admit it, but he was really terrified of Hermione back there. It was only through his and Harry's clever thinking and team work were they finally able her to disarm her from the knives. But she quickly limped off and found other objects to throw at them.

Now he was going to have nightmares about being beaten by cat posts and drowning in rotten food. He shuttered, then shrieked, quickly covered his head when a brown owl flew into the room, landing next to him. He warily looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was not threatening.

"Who's owl is this?" Harry asked, finally noticing the creature, because he was too distracted by escaping from Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione sniffed.

Harry reached for the owl and pulled off the letter from around its leg and read it.

"It's the Malfoy's," he said, "They've invited Hermione over for lunch. Must be about Draco."

Hermione ceased crying for a moment at the mention of Draco. She held her hand over her heart, ordering it to stop racing.

_Draco is nothing ._She remained it. _Forget that monster. He is no longer anything to you, you traitor._

But Hermione couldn't stop her own heart as much as she couldn't stop her mind from displaying the image of Draco asleep in bed. Her sleeping beauty was so weak and helpless. What if something had happened? What if he got worse? Hermione hand clutched at the shirt over her heart at the thought of his failing health.

"Don't go." said Ron. "It's a trap."

"I agree with Ron." Harry concurred. "We can't disregard the possibility that the Malfoy's are involved in Hermione's memory lost." He turned to Hermione, "Until we catch the one who did this, I think you should stay with me and Ginny for your safety and not leave the house. Ginny?" He looked to his wife for confirmation.

"What do you think Hermione?" Ginny asked her, not wanting to take the decision from her. Hermione had always been an independent person and could think for herself. Ginny wanted her to remember that and be herself, with or without her memories.

"I…" Hermione hesitated knowing if she wanted to do this or not, "I want..."

_Say it. Tell them you don't want to see Draco and stay with them._ Said a little voice in Hermione's head.

"I want to go see Draco." Hermione ended up saying instead of what she was planning to.

%

"Welcome, Miss. Granger. Mrs. Potter." Lucius Malfoy greeted the witches as they were admitted to the table.

"Mr. Malfoy," Ginny and Hermione greeted him in return, taking their seats.

Hermione blushed and lowered her eyes when Lucius caught her staring at him. She was amazed by how alike in features he was to his son.

Lucius waited for the house elves to serve their meals before he decided to tell them why he had invited Hermione there. He lightly chuckled when he heard Hermione's stomach loudly growl as the sight and smell of the food assaulted her senses. Of course it was expected. He had ordered the best to be prepared for this royal guest of his. Mrs. Potter was an extra, but Lucius was not fazed by her. In fact he was expecting one of Hermione's loyal friends to show up. They definitely would not leave her unescorted in this state.

"I have summoned you here because I have an important matter to discuss with you, Miss. Granger." Lucius began, watching them as they watched him speak. "You do recall the healer informing us of Draco's state of mind and how he refused to release your wrist?"

"Yes," Hermione quietly replied, not knowing where this was going.

Lucius paused as he observed Hermione's line of vision following a bowl of steaming hot soup a house elf was bring in.

This was going to be easier than he thought…

%

Hermione sat in her new room, reflecting on how she got herself there as Ginny was studying their surroundings. She was having lunch with Draco's father, and she was so hungry. She kept staring at the plates as the little creatures brought the food in. She was curious to know what the creatures were but was too overwhelmed by her hunger pains to ask.

She was so dizzy from famine and chasing her friends that she could barely hear what Lucius was telling her. She only picked up a few words and nodded yes when she thought it was needed. That was the thing that got her into this mess. Tired from waiting for him to finish talking, so they could eat, Hermione accidently said yes to something he had said that she didn't hear. As she recalled he was happy about something and there was brilliant smile on his face.

Ginny had asked her if she was certain that she wanted this. Hermione thought she was asking her if she was certain that she wanted the delicious smelling treacle tart the little people were bring in and she said yes.

Now, Hermione realized that she should have fully listened to what Lucius was saying. She fell upon the large four poster bed with a heavy sigh. She had just agreed to be Draco's caretaker until he was well again. Hermione shook her head. This was not what she wanted. What she needed. She had to stay away from Draco. He does not exist. He does not exist in her world. Her new world must not involve him!

"Hermione?" Ginny turned around to find Hermione silently weeping on the pillows. "What's the matter?" She went to her and gently touched her arm.

Hermione turned around and pulled her into a tight hug.

Frustrated with herself, Hermione told Ginny everything in raging maelstrom of emotions.

"Oh, Hermione…" Ginny hugged her.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione wept, "I don't want to be here. I can't get him out of my mind and now…I just agreed to be his nursemaid!" she sobbed, throwing herself on to the bed.

"It could be good for you," Ginny said softly.

Hermione wiped the tears from her face and looked at Ginny.

"Good for me? How?"

"Well, I think you can't stop thinking about him because he was the first person you saw when you woke up. He was imprinted in your mind. When he's not around, you constantly think of him."

"Ginny, I already know all that. What I want to know is why he's imprinted in my mind?"

"Because he was the first person you saw," Ginny insisted, "and he's not around that often right?"

Hermione nodded.

Ginny took Hermione's hand, "What you need to do is stay here and take care of Draco. You'd be so used to seeing his face that you will no longer care for him. He will be nothing to you then, just another person."

Hermione thought over what Ginny had said. Get so used to seeing his face that he was no longer anything to her. Could it really work?

%

Next chapter, Hermione plays nursemaid to Draco...Let see how that goes...


	24. Up

I know I've said this a million times already, but I'm sorry it took so long.

Ps: The title says it all...

%

After staying in the Malfoy manor for a day, Hermione had developed a fever. In hearing the news Harry and Ron rushed to visit her. In private, they questioned her, asking if the Malfoys had done something to her during the two days she was there. Maybe they had slipped something in her food without her knowledge. They made her drink a potion to reveal if she was poisoned but it turned out negative, meaning Hermione had fallen ill on her own. Harry and Ron had brought a healer with them, since they didn't trust the Malfoy's healer. Their healer confirmed what the Malfoy's healer had told already them, that the cause of Hermione's fever was stress.

Even with the word of a trusted healer, Harry and Ron still believed that it was dangerous for Hermione to stay there. They had double checked her time card and were trying to figure out when she was kidnapped and who could have done it.

"Hermione, remember how they tortured you?" asked Ron.

"Ron," Harry stressed his name.

Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy manor years ago and they wordlessly swore they would never speak of it again. Although Hermione didn't remember, Harry didn't want to have to remind her of it. He knew how traumatizing it was for her.

"Harry, she needs to remember how they were." said Ron, "How poorly he treated her, remember how he treated us."

"Ron, stop it,"

Ron was going too far and Harry had seen Hermione flinch when she heard the word torture.

"Hermione it...it happened a long time ago." Harry began, seeing her wide-eyed with her mouth agape. "Hermione?"

Hermione was silent, not responding to anything they were saying. It was as if she was lost in her own world.

Harry glared at Ron before taking Hermione's shaking hands.

"Don't think too much of it." Harry said.

Thinking she needed some time alone they left with a promise to return soon.

Hermione lay on her side on the soft bed, curling into a ball. She wanted to leave. Caring for Draco was more than she could bear. She didn't have a fever per se as the healers believed. She only confirmed their claim because she was too embarrassed to tell the others the real reason why she was sweating and her face flushing with heat.

On her first morning in Malfoy manor, Hermione had locked herself in her room. She was apprehensive about the decision she had made, but tried to do what Ginny had advised her. Sneaking into Draco's room, Hermione planned to stare at him until his face no longer meant anything to her.

_How could someone so beautiful be so evil?_ She thought. It was not working. He was still too attractive to look at. Sighing, Hermione turned around to leave, but tripped on her own foot, falling flat on the floor, Draco's duvet following.

She struggled to get his duvet off her. Grabbing a corner she roughly pulled it aside and stood up so fast that it made her light-headed. Her feet wobbled causing her to fall on top of Draco. Fearing she had hurt him, Hermione pushed herself up to look at him. And to her shock, she found that he was _up_.

Well…Draco himself was not _up_ - awake - but something was definitely _up_.

Hermione could still feel the blush that filled her face down to her neck at the memory of that morning. It was…She couldn't believe he had touched his…and it was…

Her throat was dry, preventing her from screaming like she should have when she realized what she was touching. She scurried up, panting, and ran out of the room. During the journey back to her room, Hermione kept telling herself not to panic because of a little incident like that had happened. It was a natural part of a male body, nothing to get excited about…like Draco was – Hermione mentally scolded herself for having such a dirty mind. She couldn't stop thinking about it, about Draco and his…

Draco. Hermione suddenly remembered that she left his duvet on the floor. He was only in his night clothes, which were very thin. Draco must be cold. She couldn't let him be cold. He was sick enough as it is. Fearing for his health, Hermione reluctantly returned to Draco's room to put the duvet over him.

Standing in front of his door, she took deep breathes before entering with her eyes closed, to prevent her from seeing it. She kept her hands on the walls and felt her way into the room.

"Miss Granger,"

Hermione jumped when she heard someone say her name. Cautiously opening her eyes, she found Mr. Malfoy sitting on a chair next to Draco's bed. Draco was asleep, with the duvet over him, everything appeared normal, as if nothing had happened, Mr. Malfoy was looking at her with an expression of curiosity mixed with amusement.

"I…" Hermione's voice caught in her throat. She couldn't think of an excuse to explain her odd behavior to tell him.

"You are visiting Draco?" he offered her an explanation.

"Yes," she nervously nodded. Sweat lining her brow from her running back and forth and she was afraid he would find out the truth that she partly molested Draco in his sleep.

He stood from his chair and strolled toward her. "Is something the matter? You look…a bit under the weather."

Hermione was trembling and was trying to find an excuse for it. "I do feel light-headed."

"I'll summon the healer to examine you."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm sure it's nothing. I just need to lie down."

Hermione causally walked out of the room. As soon as she got to the other side of the door, Hermione sprinted, not noticing that she had passed Mrs. Malfoy in the hall.

When Ginny visited, Hermione broke down and told her that she couldn't handle it. She wanted to find Mr. Malfoy and tell him that she had changed her mind. She was a coward and was ashamed of herself for admitting it, but she couldn't stay there when the mere sight of Draco made her weak.

"So you're going to let him win?" Ginny asked.

Hermione lifted her head and turned to Ginny, "What?"

"I asked if you're going to let Malfoy win, after what he did to you."

"I…" Hermione was lost for words.

"Hermione I have never known you to give up on anything - no matter how difficult it was." stated Ginny, "But now you are giving up, admitting you are a coward? Where's your Gryffindor courage?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about!" Hermione shouted in frustration. She held her hand up to stop Ginny from explaining, "Everything I had and who I once was, was taken from me. I don't even know who I really am. It confuses me whenever you and the others talk about the person I was before."

Ginny looked away upset with herself for trying to pressure Hermione into being herself, not realizing that she was making her more lost than she already was. "I'm sorry."

Hermione stared out the window. "You're just trying to help me remember, thank you. I feel that the more I learn about me the more I idolize that person I used to be. She's so strong and willful, something I am not. "

"You're wrong, Hermione. You are strong and willful. You just don't remember it."

"Remember! Remember! Will you all stop saying that word?" Hermione snapped, pacing the across the room. She rubbed her temple as the aching intensified.

%

Narcissa sat on the bed patiently waiting for Lucius to come in.

"Are you trying to scare her off?" she casually asked her husband as he entered their bedroom.

"Of course not, love," Lucius informed her with a grin, "I was merely experimenting."

"You're experimenting is going to cost us our son." Narcissa stated.

Lucius sobered at the mention of Draco. "Everything I do is for Draco's benefit." He sat on the side of the bed and took her hand. "Ever since he was born I have never denied him anything and it's quite clear he has strong feels for her and her for him."

"And her being Hermione Granger, war hero has little to do with it?"

%

Hermione had decided to leave it was too much to bare. Ginny was going with her as support when she admitted herself to St. Mungos. She was going to receive the treatment she had been denied in the beginning for her memory loss.

Before they parted ways, Blaise had informed Hermione that the healers said she could not just drink a potion to bring her memories back. Her memory loss was due to being hit on the head by blunt force mixed with magic and was made more complicated by Draco and his interference. If she were to drink the potion, it could make her condition worsen. To be cured, she would have to go through stages of mental tests for the healers to determine how much damaged she had received.

Her leaving was a decision that Hermione had made and determined to go through with. But before she left for good, Hermione wanted to properly say goodbye to Draco, and then inform his father that she could not care for him.

She was alone once again in Draco's room, standing a comfortable distance away from him. He was still silently sleeping and would not hear Hermione, but this was something she felt had to do.

"Although you were...unpleasant to me I," Hermione inhaled deeply, taking a few steps toward him with each sentence. "I want you to know that I forgive you. I know that you can't hear me, but...I just had to tell you."

By the time Hermione finished saying what she wanted to say, she lightly touched the back of his hand. It was to ensure herself that he was not going to grab her wrist like before. Sighing in relief, mixed with sadness at the thought that his grabbing her wrist was just a mere accident, Hermione turned around. "Please let there be no grudges between us. Goodbye Draco - AH!"

%

Draco shook his head and blinked as his blurred vision cleared. The last thing he remembered was being in his penthouse, trying to drink himself under the table. He was upset with himself for letting Granger have power over him, for causing him to care for her. She had made him feel guilty for what he did. For what he made her to him.

For a short while, he had the idea that she was faking the whole thing and drugged him with a love potion. But Draco knew form their Hogwarts years that Hermione could not act or lie for that matter. She was horrible at both. The professors only believed her because she was the goodie, little Gryffindor, who they thought would never risk her squeaky clean reputation and marks by lying. Fools all of them.

That could only mean one thing. The lying little harlot had drugged him with a love potion! Yes! It was the only reasonable explanation. It was why he couldn't stopped thinking about her large brown eyes, watering and staring at him in worship, believing his every word.

Draco awoke hours later after passing out cold and had forgotten about his revelation. He sat up glancing left and right, searching for Hermione. For what reason he didn't know. He just wanted to see her. See her smiling at him and hold her in his arms. It was pathetic. He was disgusted with himself for ever desiring a Muggle-born. His father would have his head for even thinking of it.

Draco was pulled from his musing by someone whispering his name. Slightly turning his head, he found large brown eyes staring back at him in alarm. It was Hermione. And she appeared terrified. Their eyes locked for several moments before Hermione began to scream. Draco winched at the sound. He meant to cover his ears, but found that his arms would not move. Apparently they were warped around the waist and chest of a certain screaming witch, who was struggling to pull them off her while rubbing her behind on his lap. The feeling was wonderful for him. Draco wanted to hold her tight and keep her in his lap, but the memories of her beating him blind in a suspiciously vivid dream convinced him to release her.

She hopped from his lap and ran to a corner, cowering.

"Hermione?" He said softly. He was praying she still had amnesia and never found out about his lies.

"Hermione!" Shouted Ginny Wealsey, Potter now, as she kicked his door open, her wand out and ready for a duel. She gasped at the sight of him and instantly pointed her wand at him.

"What happened?" Draco heard his father drawled before he entered the room with his mother. They too stared at him in shock.

Draco turned his head to see what they were all looking at, but found nothing. It meant they were staring at him. Why would the sight of him shock them to silence? He turned to look at his reflection in the mirror and his face twisted in horror. He was a hideous sight to behold. His hair was untamed, his skin was drastically pale, and his eyes were red and sunken. He didn't recognize himself for a second.

"Draco!" his mother ran to hug and kiss him.

"_Mother_," he whined, embarrassed that she was doing this in front of other people. They already agreed she would not do it in public.

"Welcome back from the dead, son."

Draco looked from his mother to his father, and then Hermione, who ran out the door followed by Potter. It took everything he had not to go run after Hermione and...and do something to make her stay with him. A part of him had missed her dearly, while another part of him kept him seated where he was, telling him he could not go after her. She knew the truth. She hated him.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

Calmly his father explained to him that he had been in a coma for nearly two week. The healer said there was a fifty, fifty chance he was going to wake up again because he was the one who decided to close himself off from reality. Draco couldn't meet either of his parents' eye. He was too ashamed of himself for being weak.

His father had apologized for pressuring him into being the perfect son and promised to try not to let him have his freedom. Draco was stunned at the sincerity in his father's voice and didn't know what to say besides thank you.

%

Although he thought it was completely useless, Draco went to his scheduled appointment with the therapist, who has been treating Hermione. His attendance was requested in a letter he had received earlier that morning. After he had awoken from his coma, and Hermione ran out of his room, Draco heard news that she was seeing a mental healer. Whoever the healer was, was making good progress with her, apparently, although she still couldn't remember anything yet.

Draco entered the office when the receptionist said he was allowed in and silently sat on the other side of the couch of Hermione. Hermione looked better compared to the last time he had seen her. She was relaxed for one thing.

"Mr. Malfoy," said the mental healer, who was a tall thin man with black hair and wearing a gray suit. He was in a leather chair, holding a notepad.

Draco clenched and unclenched his sweaty palms and greeted the man and then Hermione.


	25. The Date

During the session Draco was invited to, he did not answer the healer's, Jim, questions when he asked him what had motivated his actions concerning Hermione. From Draco's silence, Jim realized that his presence was hindering Draco from opening up to Hermione. He suggested the two go on a private meeting so they could talk openly. Draco was reluctant, but the healer insisted he go on just one meeting, for Hermione's peace of mind. If one or the other felt uncomfortable then they could call it off. At first, Hermione thought Draco wasn't going to agree, but after holding her breath for what felt like hours, he finally said yes.

Hermione fidgeted in her seat as she waited for Draco. The little voice inside her head told her not to go through with the date and leave now. No, she corrected it, no it was a meeting, not a date. A meeting between two people, who are going to talk, just talk. She dismissed the voice and told it to be quiet. She needed this meeting as a means to comprehend Draco's actions. She was curious to know why there was such animosity between them. She knew they had their differences, and there's no denying it but that didn't mean they had to hate each other. It was a long shot, but she hoped one day they could be friends. If they couldn't be friends, they could at least be civil.

Hermione had arrived twenty minutes early with Ginny, who was sitting four tables away for support and protection in case something unsuspected happens. Hermione did not want a repeat of what happened the last time she had confronted him. She told Jim about how Draco threw her into the hearth and sent her back to her parents. In recounting the events, she was angry with Draco all over again. But Jim calmed her down and reasoned that subconsciously Draco knew what he did was wrong and reacted out of fear. He went on to explain how fear could impact the mind and cause you to do things you normally would never have done.

Hermione wanted to give Draco a chance but still had second thoughts about how he would respond to her questioning him. Questioning was a method Jim advised her to practice. Pulling out the notepad the healer had given her from her pocket, Hermione reviewed the questions she had written down. She was going to ask him a series of questions to answer and take his word for it. She was going to let him know that she trusted him enough to tell her the truth like all the others.

A few days ago her parents had thrown her a belated welcoming home party. Throughout the party, Hermione had asked each of her family and friends to sit aside with her so she could individually question them and ask them to tell her stories of their past together. Bless Ginny, she stayed close beside her, performing guard duty in case someone tried to interrupt. Ginny explained to Hermione that some of the people there were some times biased and might try to take advantage of her memory loss.

When Hermione had asked Ginny for help, because she was puzzled as to why most of the stories the others were telling her were slightly different, Ginny revealed that she didn't want to influence her. She told Hermione it would be good practice for her to gather the information, analyze it, and deduce whose recount was true. After a rocky start, Hermione realized that playing detective was a lot of fun and was excited to hear more stories of her past. It was like she had lived in an adventurous world of fantasy and she was surprised to learn she was a war hero.

As Hermione waited for Draco, she crossed out the unnecessary questions out and re-examined the ones she was planning to ask him. Having something to do calm her nerves and kept her focus on the problem at hand. Minutes went by and Hermione couldn't help but become anxious about Draco's arrival. She knew she was being ridiculous but subconsciously she wished he would not come. A little part of her was still afraid to face him.

"Hermione?"

Hermione shrieked when she felt someone touched her arm. She turned her head to see Ginny in her disguise, sunglasses and a scarf over her head.

"You scared me," Hermione said, willing her heart to stop pounding so loudly. For a moment there she was excited at the thought that it was Draco. Now she was disappointed that it was not.

"You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to." Ginny told her, sensing her distress from where she was. "We still have time to leave."

"But what about Draco? I don't want him to think I stood him up."

"We can leave him a note. Tell him you're not ready yet." Ginny said, handing Hermione a napkin to wipe her sweating brows.

It was what Hermione wanted to do, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"No, Ginny. I want to stay." Hermione said firmly.

Respecting Hermione's choice, Ginny patted her shoulder and returned to her own table.

Hermione straighten the wrinkles on her robes, suddenly becoming self-conscious. She had seen old photos of herself when she was in school and she had to admit she was not an attractive child. Her teeth were large and she had bushy hair, though, Harry and Ron complimented that she had nice skin.

Looking at her reflection on a spoon, Hermione was happy to see that her teeth had evened out, and her hair was not as bushy as it used to be. The robes she and Ginny had chosen for this date was of light colors and conservative. Her make-up was also light and her hair neatly combed. She ran her tongue over her teeth that had been so large at one point. To top it off her parents had mentioned they were planning to put braces on her teeth.

"Hermione?"

"Blaise," Hermione smiled, "what are you doing here?"

Blaise glanced left and right. "I think the answer would be quite obvious."

"Oh…right," Hermione blushed at her foolish question. It was a restaurant, so of course he was there to eat.

Hermione and Blaise averted their eyes, looking at anything but the other. Having seen each other by coincidence after so long felt awkward, especially after what happened between them.

"Would you like to join me?" Hermione asked shyly.

"I'd love to," Blaise seated himself down and asked Hermione if she had eaten yet, since he noticed that her plate was empty.

"Well…I was. I-I'm waiting for… someone." Hermione didn't understand why she couldn't just say she was waiting for Draco. Blaise of all people would understand her and Draco's situation. He would not react in the way Harry and Ron did. Childish. They appeared as if they were going to throw a fit when Hermione told them not to come with her, Ginny was enough protection she needed. They finally gave up the argument when Ginny stepped in and said the words cat post. Two words. They became silent and grudgingly stepped back.

"I-I'm waiting for Draco." Hermione said softly, fidgeting with her fingers under the table.

Blaise opened then closed his mouth. He wanted to tell her good luck, give her the best wishes, but nothing came out. His throat was too dry for him to speak. Sipping the glass of water, he cleared his throat and placed the glass down firmly.

"I heard he was awake." He said, praying his voice would stay strong. "Did you two…work things out?"

There he said it. He had asked her the very question floating through his mind since the moment he had heard the rumors. In truth he wanted them both to be happy and forgive each other. But after imagining that scenario over and over again, he suddenly saw the image of Draco and Hermione embracing each other, skipping off into the sun in a field of flowers and he lost it.

Blaise cared for both of them. Well, he cared for Hermione just a little more than he cared for Draco. All right, he cared for Hermione a lot more than he cared for Draco. He wanted them to at least be civil as much as they could, but to fall in love? It would kill him if he had to watch Hermione walk into Draco's arms.

"Not exactly," Hermione took a sip of her glass and continued, "Jim, my doctor, schedule a…a da-meeting for me and Draco to talk things out."

"I wish you two the best."

"Thank you,"

%

When Draco informed his mother and father of his impending meeting, his mother was excited for him, and his father did the most uncharacteristic thing. He wished him luck. Short and simple, there was no sly remark, no sneer... Something was definitely wrong here.

Although Draco appreciated that his father understood his feelings, but he thought his father was acting too understanding. It certainly aroused his suspicion. He wanted to investigate, but decided to save it for later, because at this moment he had to prepare for his date - meeting. He corrected himself.

Three hours before he was due to leave for their meeting, Draco paced the carpet in his bedroom. He was nervous. More than nervous. He felt like vomiting. Although if he did vomit nothing would come out since he skipped lunch, having been so nervous about the date, meeting.

His new robes were pressed and primed waiting for him to wear it, in contrast to his hair. It was untamed from his pulling it out of apprehensiveness.

Go. Don't go. Go. Don't go. These words played in his head over and over again, until he saw his reflection in the mirror.

"Merlin, I look like Potter!" Draco gasped.

To wipe that atrocious image out of his mind, Draco took a quick shower, got dressed and paced some more.

Go. Don't go. Go. Don't go.

Draco decided to leave twenty minutes before the time of the actual date. On his way to the restaurant, Draco suddenly found himself standing in front of a floral shop. How he ended up there instead of the restaurant he didn't know, but he found himself pushing the colorful door and entering.

"How may I help you sir?" an elderly man in an apron asked him kindly.

Draco slowly walked around the shop. He was too stunned by the beauty of the interior of the shop to speak. There were flowers everywhere, of different colors, varieties, and shapes. Instinctively his eyes fell in a potted flower with periwinkle-blue petals. Something about the color drew him to it. It was vaguely familiar. He swear he saw it somewhere before, but didn't remember where.

"I…I'm looking for," Draco closed his mouth, wondering why he was there for.

"A present?" the elderly man suggested.

"Yes, a present," Draco nodded.

"Is it for a lady?"

Draco cocked his head. He wanted to buy the plant for himself, but he didn't want to sound vain. "No,"

"A gentleman friend?" he asked quietly.

Draco jumped. "_What_?"

The man chuckled. "I apologize. I was being too nosy. Old age does that to you."

Draco pressed his lips together and pointed at the flower. "I want that one. And if you must know it is for a lady. She hates me so I have to buy her pretty things so she will like me again."

"I know what you mean," the man nodded as he rang the other, "I was married once."

Draco cringed at what the man had said and was about to correct him when he suddenly felt something rub against his leg. Draco looked down to see a familiar orange, hairy fur ball. "Cookie?" Draco said as Crookshanks meowed. Draco cautiously petted him on the head.

"Is he yours?" asked the shopkeeper. "I found him weeks ago, wet and filthy he was."

"No, he belongs to a friend of mine. Thank you for taking good care of him." Draco said, picking up Crookshanks after making sure that he wouldn't attack him like last time. Then again anyone would have been irritable if they had a hideous sweater thrown on them. "This is great. I'm going to meet her, his owner, tonight. I can give him back to her then."

%

"Draco? You're back early?" His mother stated as he panted, holding a potted plant and large cat in his arms. "How did your meeting go?" Narcissa didn't have to ask. By the looks of Draco, she could tell it was awful.

"Fine, mother. It went absolutely fine." Draco replied through gritted teeth, and then stomped his way upstairs to his room. After entering his room, he locked his doors and placed the plant and Crookshanks on a table.

"Wants to work things out she says," Draco said, pacing his room, anger and betrayal ripping at his chest, "That- that- evil, little, lying – harlot!" He looked at Crookshanks. "To think I was going to apologize to your master! She is vile! The cruelest person I have ever met! They might as well be shagging on the table for all to see!"

Draco was exaggerating, but he was angry upon seeing Hermione at the restaurant with Blaise. Although they were just sitting, with a good distance apart, in Draco's mind he saw the two holding hands and doing other unspeakable things.

"That does it! I never want to see her again, and neither will you!" he pointed at Crookshanks, "I found you, that makes you my pet now!"

Crookshanks squinted his nose as if responding to his declaration of ownership.

Draco placed his fist on his hips. "Don't you argue with me, Darren! Darren. That is your new name from this day forward. You can forget about your life as…as Crookshark. And forget about that - that evil beaver tooth, bushy hair - beaver!"

Crookshanks hissed at Draco for insulting his master.

"How dare you hiss at me! I am your master now, not her!" Draco said, stomping his feet.

Crookshanks narrowed his eyes at Draco as if he was say,_we'll see about that_, and jumped off of the table. He strutted across the room to the bathroom with his tail pointed up, mocking Draco.

"Don't you walk away from me, Darren!"

Crookshanks turned his head to look at Draco with sympathy before disappearing behind the door.

"Fine! Who needs you?" Draco sat on his bed, clasping his hands together. "That beaver taught him well. He's just as wicked as she is. We'll see, just you wait…"

%

"Lucius, I'm worried," Narcissa said as she entered her husband's study.

Lucius placed the book he was reading down and gave his wife his undivided attention. "I take it the date didn't go well?"

"Obviously,"

"It was probably a minor disagreement. They should get over it soon -"

"Lucius! He had an argument with a Kneazle and lost. Now he's plotting revenge against a…a," Narcissa sat on the leather wing-backed chair and poured herself some brandy, "a beaver and a chipmunk!"

Lucius chuckled at his wife's imagination, but sobered immediately as soon as he saw how serious she was.

"I found_ these _in his room." She pulled out a stack of parchment from her pocket and handed them to him.

Lucius took the parchments and looked through them. They were drawings of a beaver with an afro and large front teeth, being struck by lightning. Its eyes altering from circles to x's and its tongue sticking out. The next few drawing was of a chipmunk, which bared some resemblance to Blaise Zanbini, having salt poured on it and slowly shrinking, while foaming in the mouth.

Narcissa looked the drawings over and realized who the beaver and chipmunk were caricatures of. She didn't know what they meant before because she was in a rush to leave the room before Draco saw her. "Is that Hermione Granger and… Blaise?"

"I believe so," said Lucius, angled the drawings.

"Lucius we have to summon a professional to help Draco."

"These are atrocious aren't they. But not to worry, love, I will hire the best artist money can buy and I assure you that by the end of the year he will be a renowned artist."

"That's not what I meant. What I mean is we need to get him help from a healer."

Lucius would rather plot to get Draco and Hermione together for ambitious purposes, but decided to push his plans aside in order to help Draco with his mental state. He loved Draco much more than his name and social status. He just found out it too late and now Draco is hurt.

%

Waiting for her appointment to begin in the waiting room, Hermione thought of Draco and how he stood her up on their meeting. Blaise was with her to comfort her until late, but she was disappointed that she and Draco would not give them a chance to talk. Draco didn't want to set things right, but Hermione did and still wanted to. She planned to bug him until he would meet with her again and talk.

"Ms. Granger, Jim will be ready for you in five minutes. He's just finishing up." The receptionist informed Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, placing a bookmark in the book and closed it. "Draco?" She gasped when she saw him coming out from Jim's office and walked off in a fast pace, facing away from Hermione. "Draco!" she shouted running after him.

Hermione was out of breath, trying to keep up with him. She lost him after a few blocks, and he seemed to have disappeared into thin air. She returned to the office, licking her wounds and panting for air. After catching her breath, Hermione sat arms crossed on the love seat, glaring at Jim.

"Why was Draco here?" She demanded.

"He's my new patient." Jim said simply.

Hermione blinked. "What? He's your patient _too_? What's he telling you? Why did he stand me up? Why was he running?"

"Hermione, what is said between Mr. Malfoy and me is between Mr. Malfoy and me. I took an oath of secrecy and will honor it. "

Hermione looked down, ashamed that she was badgering Jim and expecting him to spill. She told him what happened last night, closely studying his facial expressions to see if he would give a hint of what Draco had told him. There was none. After the session was over, Hermione found Ginny and told her everything.

"If you want to know what he said, then I have a plan." said Ginny.

"What?"

"Sneak into Jim's office and steal Draco's files."

Hermione gasped. "But Ginny, it's illegal."

"Not if we get caught. Tomorrow, you're going to distract Jim, while I get the files."

"I don't know Ginny. What if Jim finds out? He'd be so angry and so would Draco."

"It would be just a peek. No one will find out."

Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Now, here's what you do…"

%

"I don't think I can do this." Hermione whispered to Ginny as they walked into the Jim's office.

"Yes you can," Ginny whispered back, holding out one of Fred and George's creations to Hermione.

Hermione took the green candy and put it in her mouth. A sour tasted assaulted her taste buds and Hermione fell to the floor her eyes rolling back, her entire body shaking.

"Help! Somebody help! She's having a seizure!" Ginny shouted and then hid herself in a corner next to Jim's door, at an angle where Jim and his receptionist would not see her when they come out to check on Hermione.

While they were busy, Ginny slipped into the office and went straight to the file cabinet. With a quick spell she learned from Harry that would disarm any wards imagined, she searched the files for Draco's. When she found it, she scanned through the conversation recorded between Draco and Jim. After reading as much as she could, she closed the file and placed it back. Cautiously, she left the office to the clinic next door, where she knew they would take Hermione, and asked what Hermione's room number was.

%

After they left the clinic, they went to Hermione's flat for privacy. Hermione sat on her couch, drinking tea to wash away the bitter aftertaste of the potion she was made to drink.

"I hate lying to Jim," Hermione said softly, sipping her tea, "He's been such a great help. I feel like I violated him and Draco -"

"Draco didn't stand you up." Ginny told her for her to cease the guilt trip she was taking herself through.

Hermione stared at Ginny, shocked. "What? He-he did. Didn't he? "

"He was there. He found Crookshanks and even brought you flowers."

"Crookshanks?"

"You're pet,"

Hermione nodded. "The one I had since school?"

"Yes,"

"And Draco brought me flowers?"

"Yes,"

"Then why didn't he come? Why didn't he meet me?"

"He saw you with Blaise and didn't want to interrupt." Ginny translated Draco's colorful description. "And he was angry."

"Angry? Why would he be angry? He and Blaise are friends. Wouldn't he be more comfortable if his friend was there?"

"No, Hermione. The meeting was for you and him. He said he felt that you were disrespecting him by bring other people to your private meeting."

"Oh, Draco. I was so angry at him for standing me up, but it was me who hurt him the most." Hermione stood up, "I need to see him."

"Hermione, I don't think you should see him now."

"What do you mean?"

"You're ready to see him but he isn't ready to see you." Ginny recited the note Jim had written on Draco's file. "He was very remorseful of what he did to you and is going through depression."

"He's going through depression?" Hermione sat back down hugged her knees. There was silence for several minutes before she began laughing to herself.

Ginny looked at Hermione like she had grew a second head. "Hermione?"

"Ginny?" Hermione murmured, "After what he did, why am I the one feeling guilty?"

Ginny place her hand in Hermione back in sympathy. "It was not your fault. You had nothing to do with it. Draco's problems started long before this. You couldn't have saved him."

"Couldn't I have? If I was not wallowing in self pitting then Draco will not be depressed."

"_Hermione_," Ginny stressed her name, "It was not your fault. You had nothing to do with it. Draco's problems started long before this. You couldn't have saved him." She repeated herself and told Hermione to chant it.

Ginny embraced Hermione as she chanted Ginny's words.

"Don't worry, one day you two will be cured and become friends." Ginny said, although there were doubts in her mind, she didn't show it to Hermione.


	26. Kiss

Sorry for taking so long to update. Life got in the way and also I got into a car accident and broke my arm. Fractured radius. I didn't know it was broken until I got to the emergency room. Honestly, I thought it was just a minor sprain. There was pain, but slight at first and it increased along the ride. It was my first time and I never got into accident or broken anything in all my life. The impact was intense. The other car went on my lane and hit me head on. My car turned at 180 degrees angle, completely facing the other side. The entire front of my car is smashed in. I cried when I saw it and the towing parking lot and realized that I could have died.

I'm stuck typing my stories with one arm, which I finally got used too, along with the pain. I think because it was my first broken bone, the pain killers and muscle relaxers didn't work as well as it was supposed to. The first time I took them I was in and out of conscious. The next time, I was not relaxed at all. Instead, I kept feeling my arm pulsing, which was odd because my blood circulation was cut (the nurse casted it too tight.) Had to go back in to recast my arm and get stronger meds.

Sorry if some things from the earlier chapters are repeated or changed in this chapter. That goes for the rest of my other stories too.

%

Wait, was what Jim had told Hermione to do. She was supposed to wait for Draco and for herself. Jim said that although she claimed she was ready to see Draco, she actually wasn't. It was her mind that was trying to convince herself that she needed to see him in order to save him. But she had to save herself first before she was able to save anyone else.

She had to wait.

So she waited and waited. And waited…

Before she knew it half a year had passed in the blink of an eye. Then a six months had passed and still, and still no memories and no Draco. Hermione didn't know which she missed most. Her memories or Draco. It_ should_ be her memories, Hermione had concluded. Memories were what she needed. It was what she wanted. But if that were really true, then why couldn't she stop thinking about Draco? Worried that something had happened to him or if he was hurt. She knew she should stop thinking about him, but she just couldn't help it. She cared for him. Because…because he was suffering. And… and she loves him. Even now, it was hard for her to say the words.

"Hermione,"

Hermione blinked a few times and meet Blaise's gaze. "Sorry. I was…I was spacing out again wasn't I?"

Blaise gave her an understanding look and took her hand.

Hermione smiled at him, relieved that he was not asking her if she remembered anything. It was the number one question that everyone had been asking her and it annoyed her to have to constantly answer them with a no. Her response annoyed her because every time she was asked that particular question, she felt pressured to remember. It seems like they had high expectations, so high that she could not reach. Or at least the_ old_ her could.

The old her seemed invincible. Strong and fearless and so brilliant. Everything she wasn't. At first, it was brilliant to hear of such glorious tales, but the more she heard of herself the more she felt like she was a completely different person from who she was before.

She was a stranger. A stranger listening to others tell her the legend of a magnificent heroine, who did great deeds. A heroine, a superwoman, a person she could not imagine herself being.

It shamed her whenever she thought of what that splendid heroine had become.

An absent minded weakling.

Jim told her it was natural to feel the way she did. Hermione Granger's heroics were a thing not many could measure up to. He suggested that she tell her friends about the insecurities she felt whenever they told the stories of her past. Hermione knew that it was not their intentions and wanted to have a word with them about it but hadn't gathered the courage yet.

Harry and Ron would definitely listen to Hermione Granger the Great.

But they probably would not listen to Hermione Granger the Weakling, who could barely cast a spell.

She had held her wand in her hand, Ginny at her side, encouraging her, and tried with all she could, but nothing. Nada. Her magic had locked itself up because she had locked herself up. Her feelings of insecurities were taking root and digging deep to her magic and blocking it. Jim had advised her to relax, move back in with her parents, and stay out of the magic world for a bit. At least until she was able to hold her ground.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Blaise asked her.

"No," Hermione replied.

Four months ago, Blaise had contacted her and they renewed their friendship. She introduced him to her parents and he had charmed them. He asked her out on a date, which she agreed to, despite Harry and Ron protesting against it. They still didn't trust him, but Ginny stepped in and silenced them.

Every weekend Blaise would visit her and take her out to a local café near her parents' house and brought her safely home.

"You don't look like you're having fun." Blaise stated.

"I am, but…" Hermione looked down at her plate and played with her food.

"But?" Blaise urged to her continue.

Blaise was such a good friend and she didn't want to tell him that she really wanted to go home early. He'd gone out of his way to please her. It would be ill-mannered of her to upset him by keeping things from him. "Lately I've been having this dream."

"What's the dream about?"

"I don't remember." As the words left her mouth, Hermione bit her tongue to distract herself from how much she hated saying them. "When I wake up I don't remember it, but I remember the emotions I felt while it was happening. There was so many…"

"Have you spoken to your therapist about it?" Blaise carefully asked, in case she didn't want to talk about it.

"Yes. He told me that it might be my memories surfacing. He…He theorized that the reason why I can't remember is because secretly I don't want too." Hermione's voice lowered as she spoke.

"Do you?" Blaise softly asked her.

Hermione looked away. She wanted to answer yes, but found that she could not and she was upset with herself for it.

As Hermione's gaze danced around the café, her eyes widen and she blinked twice to be certain of what she saw.

"What's the matter, Hermione?"

Hermione glanced at Blaise, then at the spot that she thought she saw Draco. He was gone. Of course he was. She was probably imagining things, again. "Nothing."

%

Draco frowned as he watched Hermione have her weekly date with Blaise. The more he watched them together all happy and lovely dovey, the more it pissed him off.

He paid for his untouched coffee and left the café.

"You're home early." His mother stated, when he returned to the manor. "How was your session?"

He told his parents that his therapist had offered more sessions to increase his healing time. But in truth, he was out spying on Hermione.

"Fine, mother." He said as he made his way to his room.

Crookshanks, who Draco renamed Darren, greeted his return with a meow and stuck his head up for Draco to pet him. Draco scratched Darren's head as he sat on his bed.

"I went to see Hermione." Draco told him as he usually did, every time he came back from spying on Hermione.

Darren scrunched up his nose and meowed.

"All right, I was spying on her." Draco admitted. He could never get anything pass the familiar at all. He was as smart and a Know-It-All like his mistress. "She was out with Blaise again." he said as he reclined on the bed. "She...she looks happy."

Meow.

Draco put his arms over his eyes. "But she also looks depressed and I heard she doesn't remember anything still."

Meow.

"I know. It's all my fault. I should have taken her to a hospital as soon as I found her." He often confided in Darren even though he was just a cat. It made him feel better to have someone who would listen to him without judgment. Jim may appear non-judgmental, but Draco still had his doubts. The man was too understanding and little too friendly for Draco's liking. But Draco was still seeing him, none the less.

Meow.

"Now, she might never remember anything and hate me forever." Draco removed his arms from his face and turned to Darren. "What to know what's worse?" he continued without waiting for Darren to respond. "The thought upsets me. I don't want her to hate me."

Draco looked up as he heard a light tap on his window. He opened the window, let the owl in, and took the letter tied to its leg.

_Dear Draco,_

_We should meet._

Draco arched his brow at the letter and wondered who had sent it. They didn't give their name or the place of meeting.

Another owl flew in beside the first one and hooted for Draco's attention.

_Sorry. This is Hermione by the way .I think we should meet tomorrow and talk._

Draco looked up and another owl had just flew and landed on his windowsill.

_Sorry, again. Here's the address._

Draco looked at the address and stiffened. It was the address to the café she went to weekly with Blaise. Did she find out that he was spying on her? Had been for four months and not just at the café.

%

Hermione took deep breathes as she sent the third owl off. She was so nervous that she kept forgetting what she was supposed to write and had to send three owls to him. It was ridiculous how just the mere thought of speaking to him rattled her.

_It's been half a year, Hermione. You can do this._

She needed to see him and be done with it. Or else she would continue seeing his image all over the place for the rest of her life. Hermione knew she was being dramatic, but that was what it felt like. For months, she has been seeing Draco just about everywhere. It's was as if she was being haunted by his ghost. Today, when she saw him, it felt so real and it frightened her.

What if she never remembers? And forever be haunted by his image?

Hermione shook her head to push the thought away.

_That will not happen!_

She admittedthat she was still afraid of tackling her memories and it might take some time for it to happen. So instead, she chose to tackle Draco first. Figuratively speaking.

Although the thought of tackling Draco was appealing.

She had called him out so they could talk and resolve their differences. She needed closure and quite frankly she was tired of being ashamed of her weakness.

The revaluation came to her when she realized that every time she saw Draco, he was getting closer and closer. Before he used to be a part of the crowd, distances away, now he was merely a few tables from her.

It must be her subconscious trying to tell her that her time was almost up. Pretty soon, his ghost would be sitting next to her for the rest of her life, taunting her.

If he was going to be sitting next to her, she wanted it to be by her terms. She would confront him and then she would be set free. Yes, she would be free of him.

%

Draco was hiding in an alleyway beside the café he was supposed to meet Hermione. He paced back and forth, fearing what she was going to say to him.

Why couldn't she just hex him and get it over with? Surely it would have been easier. Why did she want to talk so much? Because she was Hermione Granger.

Draco chuckled at the thought.

Yes, it was because she was Hermione Granger. All she ever did was talk, talk, talk, with her gorgeous mouth. Draco grimace at thoughts of her mouth. He swore to himself he was not going over there. He was attracted to her. Very attracted to her. He wouldn't deny it any longer.

She has been haunting him in his dreams for a year. It was so bad that he couldn't help but stalk her. Draco ceased his pacing and pressed his head against the brick wall and began hitting it.

Yes, he, Draco Malfoy was reduced to an obsessive stalker by the likes of Hermione Granger.

How had he become so pathetic?

"Draco?"

Draco stopped banging his head against the wall and stared at Hermione. She was standing in the opening of the alleyway, blinking in surprise. The first thought he had of her was how beautiful she looked in her Muggle clothing of a coat and jeans. Her hair was tied back, revealing her wondrously pale complexion. Pale?

"Hermione?" Draco said as her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

Resisting the urge to panic, Draco rushed to her and carried her to a Muggle clinic a few blocks from where they were.

Did she really hate him that much? The mere sight of him disgusted her so much that it caused her to faint?

%

_I can't believe I fainted_… was Hermione's first thought as she came too. She was embarrassed beyond belief. She fainted because she was so shocked at seeing him, the real him. It stunned her how she felt about him.

She still loved him. Despite everything. She loved him.

She wanted to throw herself at him and hear him tell her it was all a misunderstanding and they could start over. Although the chance of that ever happing was small and it would never be that simple. Nothing ever was.

Why was she so pathetic?

Wishing for things that could never happen. Loving a man who would never return her love.

Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was Draco, and he was about to leave.

"Don't go." Hermione pleaded to his back.

Draco stood in front of the door for a moment and then turned around to face her.

He was as handsome as she remembered, even with a nasty welt on his forehead.

Slowly, she sat up. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

"No," Hermione touched her forehead. "Your head."

"What?" He looked at her in confusion and placed his hand on his forehead and winced.

Hermione was filled with concern and to witness him in pain, made her ache to hold him and kiss it away. "Does it hurt?" she asked in a small voice.

"Obviously." Draco cleared his voice as he straightened himself. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"Well?" Draco said, after she didn't say anything further.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "I love you." She immediately snapped her mouth shut after realizing what she had just said. It was not what she had planned to say to him. Not even close. "Like a brother." She quickly added.

_Please, please, floor split open and swallowed me up now_. Hermione prayed to whoever was listening.

Draco seemed to have recovered from his petrified stated and said, "Than-thank you." He looked as uncomfortable as she was and about really to run out of there.

"I. Forgive. you." Hermione said slowly, fearing she might say something else that would humiliate her further. "I love you -" she snapped her mouth shut.

_Stop it tongue or I'll bite you!_ Hermione warned it and for added measures she pressed it onto her teeth, letting it grazed against them. _Feel how sharp they are? Do you?_

Hermione opened her mouth experimentally and the undesirable three little words came spilling out once again.

_You think I'm joking don't you, you fiend. I will do it I swear!_

"Ouch!" Hermione winced at the pain.

_You will remember that, tongue! Next time you speak, it better be something I like or else…_She wedged it between her teeth, bit down on it. Not hard too and not lightly either.

_"_Hermione!_"_Draco exclaimed as he rushed to her side, grabbing her hands. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt? Nurse!"

Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. Heat burned her face and everywhere he was touching. His proximity was driving her insane.

She was having a conversation with her tongue and threatening it with violence because of him.

A woman dressed in a nurse uniform entered the room and walked toward Hermione. That was when she finally took in her surroundings and realized that she was in a white sterilized room, sitting on a bed, and wearing a hospital gown.

Before Hermione could ask them how she got there, the nurse pressed her eyelids up and shined a flashlight at her eyes.

"She might be concussed."

"Her head did hit the ground pretty hard," Draco informed the nurse, "and…and she's been telling me she loves me."

"It's the medication. She'll be declaring her love for just about everything on sight." The nurse told him. "Loads of patients have had that particular side-effect."

_Thank goodness_. Hermione thought. Now he'll think she was saying those things because of the medication.

Using her drug induced state as an excuse, Hermione gazed at Draco, getting her fill of him. His handsome face was darkened with concern and his eyes... His eyes were filled with disappointment. For what, Hermione didn't know.

"She might start kissing you too." The nurse commented, pressing her finger over Hermione's pulse.

With eyes wide, Hermione stared at the nurse, then turned to Draco.

This was her chance! Do it Hermione, kiss him. Maybe you'll finally get over him, then you'll be able to live your life. You don't have to worry about repercussions. He'll think it's because of the drugs.

"Her pulse is speeding up and her temperature is rising. Some ice chips will cool her down."

With that the nurse got up and left.

They alone were.

Ceasing the opportunity, Hermione cupped his face and pressed her lips onto his. She felt his body stiffened at first, but he began to relax and kissed her back.


	27. The Return of Hermione Granger

"Nancy, cancel the rest of my appointments, except for the one after this one." Jim told his secretary over the intercom, and then proceeded to release the button. He leaned into his chair and made himself as comfortable as possible. This session was going to be a long one. "Please continue."

"I kissed him." Hermione repeated her confession, staring at the floor, her face burning with embarrassment. "We did more things, and it felt magnificent. Until the nurse came back. We almost… I…I felt like…my heart was going to jump out of my chest. I want him. Bad." She tore her gaze from the floor and looked at him. "Help me." she desperately pleaded.

Jim calmly stood up and went to his desk. Opening a drawer, he pulled out two leather bound books and returned to his seat. "I have been taking note of your symptoms and have discovered something."

Hermione nodded her head, looking at him and wondered what his discovery was.

"I'm sorry I hadn't informed you of my suspicions earlier, but I had to be certain. With what you've just told me…I must tell you now before you do something you'll regret." He took one of the books and gently flipped the pages of the ancient book to where a bookmark was placed and set it on the coffee table between them. "I believe you are under the influence of a love potion."

"A love potion?" Hermione gasped, her eyes moving to Jim, the book, and back.

"What you have been feeling are side-effects from the potion. Draco is also under the influence as well."

Hermione's mouth fell opened. "Draco too?"

A buzzing sound was heard, indicating that their time was up but Hermione made no move to leave. She was still in shock of what Jim had revealed to her.

"Please, stay. I have more to tell you."

"Your next appointment is here. Shall I let him in?"

Jim pressed the button, "Yes."

%

Draco stepped through the threshold, ready to confess to Jim about the kiss he had shared with Hermione. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Hermione. When his mind had finally registered that Hermione was really sitting in front of him and not an illusion, Draco turned to Jim. His mind screaming betrayal, Draco whipped out his wand and aimed it at him.

Jim held his hands up in surrender and coaxed him into lowering his wand. "I have something of great importance to tell you." his gaze wondered to Hermione. "It involves the both of you."

Draco lowered his wand, but held it firmly in his hand.

"I apologize for all this, but the both of you need to be here so we can find out the truth of the matter. I need both of your recollections of what happened, in detail."

"What is all this about?" Draco asked.

"Both of you are under the influence of a love potion."

Draco was taken aback by what he had said. "What?"

"A love potion." Hermione whispered.

Draco angled his head, getting a better look at Hermione. Her face was pale and her eyes haunted.

"Draco, please sit down. I have to show you this." Jim reached for a leather bound book on the coffee table between him and Hermione, and pushed it toward Draco.

Draco took the book and read the contents. "Amortentia causes powerful infatuation or obsession…" he stopped reading. He didn't have to keep going. He remembered the love potion Slughorn had told him about back in his sixth year. As the book slipped through his hand and dropped on to the floor, Draco's mouth followed its gravitational pull.

"Draco, you said you found Hermione in her lab after an explosion, and carried her to your penthouse." Under his professional code, Jim was not allowed to disclose client information to anyone, but they needed to know. They're lives could be in danger.

"Yes," Draco confirmed.

"Afterwards did you wash yourself off?"

"Of course. My robes were filthy and glass shards were stuck on them from her. I cut myself -"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jim interjected. This was the very thing he was afraid of.

"It didn't seem important." Draco replied slowly, realizing now that it_was_important.

Jim shook his head. "The potion must've been on her clothing or skin and rubbed off on you when you were carrying her. You might have managed to wash some of it off, but it could have seeped into your skin through the cut and slowly began to manifest."

"I was in a coma." Draco stated. "There was a fog, faces, and…and her. I felt a pull."

"Your coma could've been a side-effect."

Dare he hope?

"But it's been about a year since then, shouldn't it have worn off already?" Draco asked. "And the…" He glanced at Hermione, "symptoms I've been having are different from the book. I don't smell anything from her!"

"The potion might've accidently got mixed with the ones she was concocting. I suspect there were some forms of contamination that caused it to mutate. Your reactions to on another are very strong. It hasn't seemed to weaver and I suspect it is connected to her memory lost." Jim turned to Hermione, who had shook off her daze and was listening closely to Draco and his conversation. "We have to find out what potions you were working on before the explosion."

%

"Are you relieved?" Hermione asked Draco once they were alone.

Jim had stepped out, giving them some privacy to discuss their situation.

"Yes." Draco answered without thinking it through, then immediately wanted to take it back.

The sad look on Hermione's face nearly killed him.

"So am I." Hermione agreed.

Draco didn't know if he could believe her words or not. She looked very hurt in hearing his answer and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

What did she want from him?

Did she want him to fall on his knees and declare his love for her?

He would do it if it would make her smile. Merlin, he would kill to see her smile. Just once. A genuine smile, just for him. Proof that she liked him.

But how would he know that it was real and if she meant it?

She would only have been nice to him, smile at him, because of the love potion. His feelings of love for her were because of it as well, which explained his sudden change in opinion of her. In the beginning of their tale he was detached and ready to enact his revenge. Now, he desired her and obsessed over her, all because of the potion. Everything he felt was a fabrication of his potion induced mind.

Curse you, who invented Amortentia! Curse you and your children and grandchildren! Which you probably conceived from drugging up some woman with your_potion_. How desperate could a person be to have created a potion that caused one to obsess over another?

An awkward silence filled the room as both were averting their eyes, wanting to look at anything else but each other.

Draco tapped his finger on the armrest impatiently, waiting for Jim or anyone to walk in and distract him from inching closer to Hermione.

Of all the places to sit, why did he choose to sit on the same couch as her?

He could very well stand up and move. She'll think he was intimidated by her, which he wasn't.

"Draco?"

Draco straightened when she said his name. "Yes?"

"Did you know what type of potions I was working on? Or have an idea of them?" Hermione asked.

Draco was glad to have the old Know – It –All Granger back, but was a little disappointed that she was no longer his sweet and innocent Hermione.

"No. We worked in different departments and floors. We rarely see each other unless we have to, even then we never really spoke. A polite greeting at the most."

A crease appeared between her eyebrows as she tilted her head, thinking hard. "If we rarely see each other, then what motivated you to lie to me?"

Draco knew this question was coming sooner or later. Frankly, he would rather have this discussion far off in the future or whenever he himself knew right the answer to it.

"I wanted revenge." He began, then stopped and thought over what he was saying. "Not on you. You see I…I was having a terrible day and…"

Where was he going with this?

How could he explain to her what his motivations were when he didn't know himself. If he was asked this same question, when he first brought her with him he would have said it was because of Potter and Weasely. How they treated him…well, they didn't treat him poorly or were unpleasant. Weasely gave him odd looks every now and then, and Potter was greeting him politely and trying to start some conversations with him.

Draco would cut them short because from day in to day out, he had nothing but paperwork to do. He supposed the stress from being inside a small space all day, with unending paperwork, was causing him to lose his mind and lack of sleep wasn't helping either. Even in his sleep, he was dreaming of doing paperwork.

"All this, because you were having a terrible day?" Hermione accused him.

"I hadn't slept for days. I kept running as best as I could, but I wasn't good enough." It was ridiculous to say anything more, but Draco felt that he needed to defend himself.

"I'm sorry you had a terrible day. Are you still running?"

"No. I tripped on my own feet and am crawling like the wretched I am, trying to reach a destination I cannot see." Draco didn't know why he was telling her this. Was it the potion working against him? Wouldn't be the first time.

He flinched when she placed her hand on his arm. It was a gentle touch, but it scorched his skin.

"Maybe if you stopped and rested for a while you could see where you're going."

Draco looked at Hermione and saw that her face was honest and full of sincerity. She had meant what she said.

The distance between them growing smaller and smaller, until their lips touched.

"Draco, Hermione!" Jim shouted from the other side of the door. "Are you two doing all right in there?"

Both pulled apart from the other, panting.

"W-we're fine!" Hermione shouted.

"Would you give us another minute or two? We still have a few more things to talk about." Draco added.

"All right."

Fishing a silver flask from his pocket, Draco tossed the drink back before offering it to Hermione.

Hermione took the offering and drank it. She cringed as hot liquid burned her throat. "Do you normally keep this with you?"

"Never know when you need it." He took the flask back and drank another generous amount.

%

"You did it because of the love potion, right? The kiss." Although it hurt her to have to ask him this question, Hermione needed to hear his answer. She prayed it was a no.

Draco roughly coughed. "The potion?"

He stared at her. Many emotions displaying in his eyes, the one Hermione could see the most was hurt.

"Yes," he replied, his voice like a hiss, "the potion made me do it."

"I'm sorry -"

"Stop apologizing well you! Why are you sorry? I'm entirely at fault since the beginning. I started this."

Hermione shook her head in denial. "You were under the influence of the potion."

"Maybe." Draco said in frustration, not mentioning that he was not in contact with the potion when he had made the decision to kidnap her. "I don't know anymore."

%

"I like you." Hermione said, her voice steady and strong, "And it's not because of the potion."

Before he realized what he was doing, Draco closed the distance between them and grabbed her face with both hands and pressed his lips on to hers. He couldn't control himself. Her words, simple as they were, unleashed something inside of him. His mouth devoured hers in need. She stiffened, surprised by his assault, but she seemed to have recovered as she kissed him back. The taste of her undid him. As he removed his hands from her face to tear free of his trousers, she made short work of shedding her jeans and underwear. Reaching between them, he grabbed her hips and pulled her against him.

Draco closed his eyes, moaning in her mouth as he came the second he was inside of her. When the sensation was over, he opened his eyes. Feeling something wet on his cheek, he pulled his mouth from Hermione. He didn't registered what he had done, until he saw the tears. Hermione's tears.

Pulling out of her, he righted himself and looked away from her. "I'm sorry." He choked out, hiding his face in shame. He cursed himself for taking her on a couch with all the skills of a…a…Who was he kidding. There was no skill.

He glanced at Hermione and wanted to hex himself for hurting her. She had been a virgin, for God's sake. A virgin! She deserved more. Better.

%

Hermione stared at him blinking the stinging tears away from her eyes, righting her vision and swallowing the pain between her legs. Draco sat close to her ankle, his head in his hands. He stared at him knees, muttering incoherent words.

"That was…" Hermione paused, wincing as she sat up, thinking of a word to describe what had transpired. "Quick."

Draco cursed, "I'm sorry! I-I - this never happened to me before! I swear! Normally I'm not so – I'm great at this! I can last longer than that! It's just – it's been a while!"

Hermione put her underwear and jeans back on, after Draco used a charm to clean them both up and get rid of the blood stain on the couch. She stood up and wobbled. Sitting back on the couch, she pressed her legs together in an attempt to dull the discomfort she felt. "It hurts."

"I'm sorry," Draco said, searching for his flask and handling it to her without touching her. If he were to touch her soft skin, there was a chance that he'll jump on top of her and finish what he started.

"Are you drinking?" said Jim, walking into the room.

Draco and Hermione froze, like two first years caught breaking the rules.

Taking the flask from Hermione, he shook his head in disappointment. "There will be no drinking from now on. You two have been exposed to unidentified potions. If you drink loads of this -" he shook the flask to emphasize his point "There is a chance that the medicine you ingested from the clinic cause an imbalance in your system and influenced your behavior."

Hermione glanced at Draco. "Influenced behavior as in?"

"Irrational thinking, impulsive bouts of lust…"

Hermione didn't hear the rest of his sentence. The actions of her and Draco earlier indulgence had finally sunk in and she regretted it. Burying her face in her hands, she wept for her lost.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Jim.

%

"She must be feeling bad for upsetting you." Draco said. "Can you leave us for a moment?"

Jim seemed reluctant by left them alone nonetheless.

"Hermione, I know these words are overused but I'm sorry I truly am. I should have done…I shouldn't have done anything. You probably had higher expectations…than-than me." Draco murmured the last part.

He was angry with himself for not having control over his body. For all he knew, Hermione was saving herself for marriage or something and he ruined it for her. Ruined her first time because he was so awful.

"Since I don't remember my past, I don't know what my expectations were. Why I was a virgin for so long?" Hermione asked softly, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

She was quiet for a few minutes before turning to him, she asked, "I'm not hideous am I? I saw photos of my school years and I was told I have no social life."

"No." Draco immediately replied.

Hermione gave him a skeptic stare, willing the answer out of him.

"You weren't much to look at," he admitted, "as for your social life. I've only ever seen you with Potter and the Weasleys."

A loud cry escaped Hermione's throat and she began sobbing once again.

"But – but…Bloody! – Why do you parents keep these photos? Honestly, they should've burned them a long time ago." Draco strained, trying to think of a compliment for her, but couldn't. He was too distracted by her sobbing to think of anything. His body reacted for him. He pulled her against him and kissed her.

"You always had nice skin." He said after they broke the kiss.

Hermione blinked before burst into laughter, followed by Draco.

"You won't believe this!" Jim shouted as he pushed the door opened and closed it shut behind him.

Draco and Hermione stopped laughing and turned to Jim.

Jim stopped short in front of both of them, seeming curious of what they've been up to, but didn't voice it. "I've just spoken to a friend of mine who works in the same lab as Hermione, casually asking him about the mess after the explosion. He knew nothing of it! It seems someone cleaned it up after you two left." His gaze on Hermione, "Don't you see? It was planned!"

"Someone purposely caused the explosion?" Draco exclaimed.

Jim nodded. "Everyone knows Hermione often worked late hours and solitary. It makes it perfectly convenient for someone to tamper with her potions and harm her."

"But if someone wants to harm me, then why haven't they attacked me yet?"

"Because they couldn't found you." supplied Draco. "They mustn't have counted on me being there and taking you."

"And you've rarely been alone since you've returned." finished Jim. "We have to go to your lab as soon as possible to investigate. There might be a clue there."

"Then let's go tonight, right now." suggested Hermione.

"No, we can't. We have to have special permission to access it." Jim informed her. "The wards must've been tampered with, that's how Draco got in. I will go to the Minister of Magic with the information I've gathered. He'll want to know of this and have the lab close off."

Draco took Hermione's hand to comfort her. She was trembling, shaken with fear.

Draco and Hermione bid Jim good night, since it was almost midnight. They didn't realize that much time had passed until they looked at the clock. Draco offered to escort Hermione home, which she agreed. Jim suggested she return home through the Floo network, but Hermione refused. Before they left Jim told Draco to be careful and keep an eye on his surroundings.

"It's all right if you're scared." Draco said to Hermione as they stood in the lift, waiting to get out.

Hermione shook her head. "I was frightened at first, but now…now I'm furious."

Draco was amazed in seeing a spark of old Hermione Granger creaking through the surface. She was panting, face flush with rage, clenching her hand in to fist. The sight made him smile. There she was. The famous Gryffindor, who fought the war against the vicious Death Eaters and their Dark Lord.

"We have to go to my lab." Hermione demanded. "If I was such a workaholic as everyone claims, then I should be able to sense what was there. What I was working on. Please, Draco we have to find a way to get in. It's the only place I haven't been."

When they got to the Ministry Headquarters, Draco was surprised to see that Hermione was able to get pass the wards and he was even more shocked that she could disarm the ward in the labs as well. She merely waved her wand and they were admitted.

Stepping into her labs, Hermione paused in front of a table with a cauldron simmering and other ingredients on it and stared at it for a long quiet moment. With eyes wide she screamed, "WHO TOUCHED MY WORKSTATION?"

Stomping, she went to her workstation and raised her wand, objects flew left and right. With everything put in the correct order, Hermione turned around and jumped when she saw Draco. As if she just realized he was standing there for the first time. "What are you doing down here, Malfoy?"

%

I'm still debating if I want Hermione to explode with anger or be so angry that she shuts everyone out... The only thing I'm guarantee is that someone is going to die in the next chapter.


	28. Welcome Back

What're you doing down here, Malfoy?" Hermione repeated, eying him suspiciously. He was paler than usual and had a horrified look on his face.

Hermione took a step towards him and winced at the pain between her legs. Believing it to be the beginning signs of her menstrual cycle, she ignored it and continued to look at Malfoy.

He blinked a few times as if willing himself out of a trance. "Granger." he said, eyes darting left and right, then back at her. "I was...I thought I heard something and came here to investigate."

Hermione tilted her head, "Well...now that you mention it. I did hear something." she admitted.

"You-you did?"

"Yes, it sounded like footsteps. I think. It could've been you I heard."

"Yes," Malfoy agreed, "It was must've been you I heard too. Well...good night." he said, cautiously walking backwards.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. It's...um...some of the other Aurors pulled a prank on me – put something on my back. I don't want you to see. It's embarrassing."

"If you want I can turn around."

"Will you? Promise you won't sneak a peek."

"I promise." Hermione said, turning around.

For a moment all was silent, then she heard his heavy footsteps echoing. Was he running? No longer sensing him behind her, Hermione turned back and found the lab empty with the exception of herself. She double checked her table again, before leaving to the bathroom to take care of her feminine problem.

When that was done, she entered her office, feeling a little hungry. At her desk, she opened her bottom drawer where she had stored out a box of biscuits Ginny had left for her early that day. Not finding the box, she decided to go home and find something to eat. While she gathered her things her door suddenly swung opened...

%

"She remembers! Hermione! She remembers!" Draco shouted at Jim, who was inside of his car, alarmed at Draco for jumping on top of his hood. "Get out of this contraption and help me!"

Jim rushed out of his car and took in Draco's awful state and what he was babbling. "Hermione remembers?"

Draco took a moment to catch his breath and then told Jim all that had happened after they left his office.

"Her lab, of course! She spent more time there than her own flat. That particular place is very meaningful to her." Jim stated. "And it sounds as if her mind has returned to the night of the accident."

"You mean, she forgot all about me and what I did to her." said Draco, though that was the obvious answer to why she didn't kill him in the lab.

"I have to speak with her, explain what happened. Aren't you coming?" Jim asked Draco, when he saw that he was not following him.

"I think it's best if I stay away from her for a while." Draco said, "With her memories back she probably will hate me all over again."

Fortunately, Jim understood and did not question him any further, but only asked if he would accompany him to the Minister of Magic's home, and Harry's. When Jim and Draco arrived at the Ministry with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, they were surprised to find Hermione standing over an unconscious Terry Boot. Hearing them approach, Hermione whipped around and pointed her wand at them. She sighed in relief when she realized who they were.

"Thank goodness you're here." Hermione said, lowering her wand.

"Hermione, are you all right?" asked Harry and Ron, then they glanced at Boot.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny.

"What happened to him?" asked Kingsley.

"I stunned him after he tried to attack me." Hermione explained in a steady calm tone, while Harry, Ron, and Ginny, hugged her, welcoming her back.

"He confessed to having an obsession with me," she said, "and slipping love potion in my food. He was angry that the potion didn't work and that he couldn't find me. Apparently, I was missing for a year. A year, of which I do not recall."

Harry and Ron quickly went to Boot to inspect him. Ginny stayed at Hermione's side, holding her arm.

"Yes, about that." Kingsly gestured Jim forward. "This is Doctor Jameson Moreton. He is your therapist."

"You may call me Jim."

Hermione thoughtfully looked at him. "I want copies of the files you kept on me. We should review them later together. I'll need your insight on my state of mind."

"I am willing to help you in any way I can." said Jim, leaving to retrieve the files.

While everyone was busy talking, Draco made his way out of there without anyone noticing. He was not going to stay and wait for Hermione to remember all of the terrible things he did to her, she would probably end up kill him.

Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to regain her memories? Right after they...

He was going to convince her to give him another chance. This time he'll do better, please her, comfort her, make her feel special. That could never happen now...

%

Ginny pulled Hermione aside to sit down on a chair nearby after Harry and Ron dragged Boot to the holding cell. "Can you give us a moment please." she asked Kingsly, who nodded and went after Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, are all right?" she asked softly.

Although Hermione seemed fine and in control of her surroundings, Ginny could sense there was something wrong. Pulling up a chair, she placed it front of Hermione, so they were eye leveled, and waited patiently for her to respond. This was a shock to Hermione and she needed time to gather her wits. Ginny learned that the way to handle a delicate situation such as this was by waiting to see how Hermione felt about it first. Ginny didn't want Hermione to react violently like the way she did when her memories were lost. She realized it now that Hermione was reacting badly and constantly depressed because she felt that they were pressuring her.

"Has a year really gone by?" Hermione asked after a pregnant pause.

"Yes," replied Ginny, keeping her body language neutral. She stayed utterly still, watching her carefully.

"I see," Hermione nodded, "and I was missing?"

"Yes,"

"Where was I?"

"With...with Draco."

Hermione creased her brows, "Malfoy?"

"Yes. You were in love with him." Ginny told her, "Jim just told us um...he figured it out that you and Draco were, well you were drugged with a love potion and transferred it to Draco. It must've been the one Boot slipped to you."

Hermione nodded for her to continue.

"Draco found you and took you to safety. You were with him and Blaise for about six months and spent the next six months with us – me, Ron, and Harry."

The blank expression on her friend's face was worrying her, and the silence wasn't helping.

"Hermione?"

"I'm trying to make sense of this." Hermione said, "Give me a moment to think."

"Okay,"

"Hermione," said Harry as he, Ron, and Kingsly joined them. They took turns hugging her one more time and released her.

"We're glad you're back."

After the heartwarming reunion was over, Harry, Kingsly and Ron each conjured a chair, ready to hear Hermione's recount of the night of the accident.

"I was down here. Alone. Working on my potion, stirring the potion counter-clockwise. My concentration was on the potion until I saw something move at the corner of my eye." As she spoke, her mind returned to where she was that night. Where she stood and what she saw...

"Swees miss?" asked the house-elf. He was a wrinkly old looking one with large round yellow eyes. His thin, stringy arms offering her a plate of sweets.

Hermione blinked and turned her head to where house-elf was and smiled. She didn't have much of an appetite, but didn't mind nibbling on something for awhile. "Don't mind if I do."

The house-elf's ears pointed up in excitement as he held the plate higher as she reached for some biscuits. Her hand stopped before she could touch any, remembering the biscuits Ginny had left her in the office. Hermione saw the box that afternoon on top of her desk. She figured Molly had baked the batch and sent her some through Ginny. If she ate these biscuits and not Molly's it would hurt her feelings.

Hermione was pulled from her memory when she heard Ginny's voice. The memory dissolved and she was returned to the present.

"I didn't." stated Ginny. "I didn't leave you any biscuits."

"Boot." hissed Ron. "The biscuit must've been what he put the love potion in."

'"You ate them and fell in love with Malfoy." said Harry.

"No I didn't." Hermione said.

"What?"

"I didn't eat the biscuits in the box. The house-elf was on the verge of tears when I didn't take any of his. I felt sorry for him so I only took one."

"Boot probably sent the house-elf to lure you into eating the biscuits encase you didn't eat the ones in the box." stated Harry.

"Everyone knows how sympathetic she's to house-elves." stated Kinsley and the others nodded in agreement. "By the way Hermione, do you remember about the explosion?"

"My cup slipped from my hand, fell on the table. Coffee spilled everywhere. I was flying in the air."

"Coffee was probably spiked too." guessed Ginny. "He must've planned on making you fall in love with him and kidnap you or something."

"Wait til I get my hands on Boot -"

Everyone stiffened when they heard a scream. Taking out their wands, they rushed to where the sound originated. When they reached the holding cell, they found Boot dead.


	29. Secrets

Draco paced the floor of his bedroom in frustration. He needed to go see Hermione. Talk to her about what happened between them. Apologize for what he did. The only thing stopping him from doing so was the fear of her rejecting his apology. If he was lucky she'd kill him too. Then he'd be set free of all these troubles. The love potion would crease to have control over him.

"Draco?"

Draco turned his head and looked at the door.

"Draco?" came Jim's voice. "Please open this door."

Draco opened the door, ushered the doctor in, and quickly shut the door.

"We are worry about you, Draco. You've locked yourself up here for three weeks." Jim gently said.

"I'm fine." Draco stubbornly stated.

"I think the potion's effect has worsen."

"You think?"

"Hermione's not faring well either."

Draco grabbed Jim's by the collar with both hands and shook him. "What's happened to Hermione?"

Jim placed his palms flat on Draco's chest, attempting to push him off of him. "Calm down Draco. Hermione's fine."

"How is she fine? You just said she _wasn't __faring _well?"

"Draco, please -"

Draco shook him once again. "Tell me! What's wrong with her?"

"Upset stomach, vomiting, and nausea. Have you been suffering any of these symptoms?"

"No." said Draco, releasing Jim and stepping back. He began to mull over Hermione's symptoms until another certain thought came to mind. Merlin, please don't let it be what he think it is. He needed to see her. He needed to see Hermione as soon as possible.

%

Hermione lay on her bed with her wrist over her eyes, willing the throbbing in her head to go away. She reached for a bucket and pulled it close encase she felt the sudden urge to vomit again. It was highly unlikely, she had already emptied her stomach earlier and ate nothing since. She was hungry, but refused to eat because she knew she couldn't keep anything down. It'll only come back out in a few minutes.

Her parents and friends were fussing over her, which was endearing, yet annoying at the same time. They were catering on her hand and foot and crowding her personal space, something she wasn't used to. Needing some time alone to herself, she sent her parents to buy a list of sweets she developed a sudden craving for. Surely, it wouldn't hurt if she'd only suck on them for a while and not swallow. It'll help wash out the unpleasant sour, acid taste that was left in her mouth from all her vomiting.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny went to see the groups of healers and potion makers to consult about her condition. She had given them samples of her blood to see if they could determine how much of the love potion was still in her system, and the estimated time it would wear off.

Hermione removed her wrist from her eyes and saw a glass of water and a plate of chocolates on the nightstand next to her bed. Odd, she didn't remember them being there before. Someone probably left it for her before they left and she must not have noticed it until now because she was too preoccupied with her sickness. Sitting up, Hermione reached for the cup and took a sip and another and another...

%

Draco stood in front of Hermione's flat, contemplating if he should knock. Before he arrived he'd planned to behave casually, ask Hermione about her day, how she was feeling, if she was pregnant or not, and to please kill him. Not a bad idea, Draco, not a bad idea at all. His plan was brilliant. There was no other plan more brilliant than this.

But now that he had more time to think about it. The thought of death was not as appealing as it was to him a mere second ago. No. his thoughts were changing, altering to a picture of him and Hermione. Together, they were happily married with their beautiful new born in her arms.

Draco shook his head. _No! Don't think of that Draco! Go away you dirty thoughts! Go away! It's the potion not you. This is not what you really want._

_Yes, let her pregnant. _Came a foreign voice. _You'll have her then, the woman of your dreams. She'll be yours. She'll be tied to you by the baby..._

Upon hearing the sound of broken glass, Draco used his wand to disarm the wards and broke into Hermione's flat. He ran into the living room, eyes searching for any trace of Hermione. When he entered the bedroom he found her lying on the bed.

"Hermione!" He cried, running to her unconscious form. "I love you! I'm sorry for everything! Please don't die!" he sobbed, embracing her, he kissed her head.

%

Two elderly house elves emerged from their spot to observed Draco and Hermione. Hermione had eaten the chocolates and drank the water. She was beginning to fade, light engulfing her. It was happening exactly as planned as it should have from the beginning. Just as their master had wanted. What had not been planned was Draco being engulfed as well. There master would not be please when he hears this.


	30. 1931

Thank you to all my readers for reading my story and reviewing. I really do appreciate it. Wow! I can't believe I have over 100 reviews! I am so happy and I'll try to update as much as possible.

I have never done crossovers before, so I'm going to try writing them using my own stories.

This chapter hasn't been beta._  
_

%

"You two!"

Two young house elves stopped what they were doing and went to their master.

"In that room," their master pointed to the door of the guest room, "there is a woman asleep on the bed. You," he pointed at the one on the right, "take the woman and place her outside the gates. Guard her, protect her with your life. Do not let yourself be seen by anyone or anything. And you," he pointed at the one on the left, "inform you master that a guest has arrived."

%

Elizabeth Malfoy was having dinner with her two sons, Brutus and Abraxas, when Kelly, their house elf suddenly appeared. Kelly informed Elizabeth that a woman was outside their gates. Elizabeth suppose it was a tramp begging for handouts and told Kelly to chase her away. Kelly said the woman was unconscious. Elizabeth didn't care, she wanted whoever it was gone. She didn't want the tramp's filth to taint the grounds of her manor, especially when her husband was away. He'll be angry at her when he finds out.

Kelly Disapparited with a pop and Aparated back seconds later, claiming he could not. Annoyed, Elizabeth stood up and demanded why. He said the woman was a Malfoy. Brutus and Abraxas glanced at each other and then their mother. She appeared as if she had been hit with a hex. Her face was pale, eyes wide, mouth agape, she fell back onto her chair with a thump.

Elizabeth ordered Kelly to bring the woman to the drawing room. No longer having an appetite, she left the table and marched to the drawing room. She wanted to have a look at the woman's face. Brutus and Abraxas followed close behind. They also wanted to see the mysterious woman.

"Septimus?" Elizabeth gasped when she saw her husband in the drawing room, "You're home early."

"Kelly informed me we had an unexpected visitor." Septimus said, not looking up from the ring he was examining between his thumb and index finger.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together, her eyes wondered around the room, searching for their _unwanted_ visitor. There was no one but Septimus.

"Where is she, the woman?" asked Brutus.

"I sent her to the guest room."

Elizabeth's body went rigid. It was no secret that Septimus had numerous mistresses, so she wasn't too surprise if he had a few bastards hidden somewhere. But for one of them to come to the manor without her permission or knowledge first was disrespectful, unheard of, and insulting. "Why? Why would you do that? And – and without discussing it with me first?" She was the mistress of the manor. These type of matters were her responsibility.

"That is of no concern of yours." Septimus said, leaving his wife and sons. He went to the guest room. He pushed opened the door and stride to the girl asleep on the bed. He stared at her face, then took a small black book from his pocket and opened it to a certain page. There was a list of names of his father's past mistresses. When Septimus saw the ring on her finger he recognized it immediately. It was a Malfoy family heirloom, one of a kind, which meant the girl may be one of his father's bastard. She might be his sister.

%

Draco groaned as he rubbed his stinging eyes. When his vision began to clear, he found a beautiful woman staring down at him. She had long black wavy hair, pale skin, and green eyes. The woman poked him hard on his cheekbone with the end of her long, sharp nail.

"Ouch!" Draco cupped his cheek and glared at the woman. The woman took a step back, allowing him room to stand.

"Why'd you do that for?"

The woman looked at him curiously, then poked him on the other cheek.

"Ouch! Will you stop doing that? And what are those, claws or nails?"

The woman looked him up and down and spoke in a language that sounded similar to Latin yet not. Seeing that he couldn't understand her she snapped her fingers. "What are you?" she asked in English with an accent he couldn't place.

"What am I?" Draco repeated, outraged, "Pissed is what I am!"

"How did you get here?"

"How would I know?"

"Do you know where you are?"

Draco took in his surroundings. They were in an empty room. The floor was a marble of blue and black and walls were blood red. "You should serious fire your decorator."

The woman appeared upset by his comment. She walked to the wall, spread her palms on it and rubbed her cheek against it, whispering silent words. Draco rubbed his eyes, he thought he saw the wall moved as if it was pulsing. He turned to the woman and found her gazing at him. There were no emotions her eyes. Absolutely nothing but emptiness. It was chilling. She turned her gaze from his, breaking contact.

The woman stepped away from the wall she was adoring to address him, but Draco noticed that she didn't meet his eyes again. He was secretly glad, her gaze was frightening.

"You have known a touch of darkness." she stated.

"What are you talking about?"

The woman waved her hand dismissively. "We don't have to talk about it." she crossed her arms. "What you need to know is that I am trapped here."

"Trapped? What do you mean trapped?"

"My body and soul was separated. My body may be in my world, but my soul is trapped here." The woman's told him.

"How did I get here?"

"While Hermione was being transported through time. You got lost through the current and got thrown into a dimension between worlds. I sensed your presence and fished you out."

"What?" Draco was confused. _Who was this woman, what was she, and how did she know Hermione? And where was Hermione?_

"My name is Lacy. I am a Greek goddess. I know about Hermione because I read your mind. I can see visions of your world through you. I know everything about you. Hermione was transported to Malfoy Manor, nineteen thirty-one."

"Wha – what? I – how -"

"Don't be frighten. I may seem strange, but I am a nice person. You are a wizard, you should be able to accept what I am telling you."

"Well...I...Yes...Where's Hermione?" Draco asked, after the initial shock the only thing he could think about was Hermione's safety instead of his own dilemma.

"She is in your world still, but during a different time and year. Nineteen thirty-one."

"What's she doing in nineteen thirty-one?"

"The potions took her there."

"But Boot is dead." Draco stated, then something donned on him. "It wasn't Boot wasn't it."

Lacy nodded. "He was in the wrong place at the wrong time and was used as a scapegoat."

"If it wasn't Boot than whoever's trying to hurt Hermione is still out there."

"Don't worry she's safe for now, what we need to focus on is getting you out of here."

"Yes, I need to find Hermione and bring her back to our time and kill whoever's after her."

"I will help you find Hermione, but you must help me first."


	31. Past, Present

Blaise was gone on a business trip for a few days. When he returned to England, he found out that all hell had broken lose while he was gone. He was told that Draco and Hermione were drugged by a love potion. Hermione's memories had returned by the shock of seeing her labs. And both are currently missing without a trace.

"How did this happen?" Blaise asked Harry and Ron.

As soon as he arrived back, the two Aurors came to his home to tell him what he had missed. They came along with Jim, Ginny, and Draco's parents. All were sitting in Blaise's drawing room, attempting to sort everything out.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." said Harry.

"We went to Boot's flat. We don't think he had anything to do with this." said Ron. "Someone used him to distract us."

"How do you know this?" asked Lucius.

"Hermione's results have arrived." said Jim, "There was barely any trace of the potions in her systems. Someone gave her a strong detox potion to get rid of them. Whoever this person is must be a potions master and wealthy. This type of potion is hard to brew and the ingredients are rare."

"It's why she has been vomiting and feeling nausea." said Ginny. "She was vomiting out the potions."

"Draco wasn't vomiting. He was the same, obsessed over Hermione." said Jim. "His results show that the potions were still in his system."

"We need to find them quick. Whoever kidnapped Miss Granger wants Miss Granger and only Miss Granger. Draco was disposable. I can't imagine what they'll do with him!" cried Narcissa. Lucius held her close, attempting to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," said Jim, "This is my fault. I shouldn't have told him about Hermione. He wouldn't have went to her otherwise."

"Blaise, you were with Draco and Hermione for the first six months and a bit after." said Harry, "Did you noticed anything suspicious during that time?"

Blasie tried his best to recall every detail about that time as much as he could, but nothing was suspicious or out of place. "No, nothing. There was me, Draco, Hermione, and the house elves."

"What house elves?" demanded Narcissa. "Draco only had one house elf with him."

Blaise shook his head. "No, there was at least three of them."

"No," said Lucius, "Nippy is the only house elf Draco keeps with him."

The room was silent as they waited for Blaise to think.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look, having a wordless conversation with each other. A secret method of communication they had created during their training days. It involved facial gestures and certain body movements.

Harry picked up a biscuits from a tray of sweets Blaise had brought for them and offered it to Ginny. Hermione said a house elf offered her biscuits.

While Ginny thanked Harry, Ron rubbed his ear. Whoever this person is has house elves working for him.

Harry massaged a vein that was pulsing on his neck. He picked up a small piece of chocolate with his other hand and offered it to Ron. Obsessed with Hermione enough to try to slip her Amortentia.

Ron's lip twitched with irritation as the memory his sixth year popped in his mind. He had eaten a box of chocolates believing it was left for him for his birthday. But the chocolates was from a girl name Romilda Vane to Harry and spiked with a love potion.

"I remember now." stated Blaise, "Draco took Hermione back to the labs before, but she was unconscious at the time. It was on the weekend. No one was there, but we were able to enter the labs."

"Tell me Blaise was the labs in ruins?" asked Jim.

"Yes, it was." confirmed Blaise, "It was completely destroyed. Draco and I were afraid we would be blamed for Hermione's state. We carried her back to the labs. Draco piled some of the wreckage over her, but he changed his mind and brought her back. It was after that did I saw the other house elves."

"The house elves were still in the labs to clean up." said Harry, "They probably saw you when you went there. They might have tried to kidnap Hermione but Draco came back for her."

"When we went to the labs it was clean." confirmed Ron.

0o0

Septimus watched as the witch's eyes fluttered and fully opened. She had been asleep for three days and nights. He was beginning to think she would never wake up. A house elf came to him and told him that the girl's was stirring. He came to see her a quickly as he could. He needed to know who she was and if she was a threat to him. His inheritance.

"Who are you?" Septimus asked her.

The girl appeared as if she was lost in a trance.

"Who are you?" she repeated in a soft whisper.

Slowly and calculating, Septimus walked to the girl and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. The girl's eyes was filled with fear, her face was pale with alarm.

"Do not test me." he said coldly. "State your name."

"I-I- don't know." she stuttered. "Who are you?"

Septimus chuckled at her. "You came here for a reason." He released her, and stepped back. Very convincing, but I urge you to cease this innocent act."

The girl's eyes rolled back and lost conscious, angering Septimus. He thought she was feigning that fainting spell to throw him off. It was not going to work. He took his wand out and pointed it at her. "Wake up!"

When she didn't respond, he took a step closer and hovered over her. She was practically lifeless. Let her died. She was no one important. He didn't even knew who she was. "Job!" He shouted for his personal house elf. When he appeared, Septimus pointed at the girl. "Take her away! Dispose of the body!"

Without a word, Job went to the bed.

"No, stop." Septimus said, massaging his temple. He was acting too rash and letting his anger get the better of him. "Leave her there. Get the healer."

After the healer came and examined her, Septimus learned that the girl was ailing from a curse and truly had memory loss. Septimus was upset with himself for behaving in such a barbaric manner to the girl. He took the ring out of his coat pocket and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed.

0o0

The house elves retrieved the ring from the nightstand. He went to the sleeping witch and placed it on her finger. With his work done he Apparated out of there to the attic where his companion was waiting. The other house elf held the ring to his friend. This was the ring they had took from the witch and had replaced with the Malfoy ring.

0o0

"Good day, sir." greeted the teenage witch as she entered the study.

"Good day Miss. Nott," greeted Septimus as he took his seat behind the desk. He appraised the girl that would marry his son.

Calista Nott's features was above average with her shiny long black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Her family was one of the oldest and purest in blood, no taint that he could find through his research. She was raised to be a proper lady, her manners were impeccable. In school, her marks were outstanding. She was intelligent and witty enough to hold a steady conversation. She was ranked number three hundred and sixty-one out of a thousand students. It was slightly higher than his son's but it was just what he needed to push himself to do better.

He hand chose her out of a number of witches. She wasn't the pretties' one, or the smartest. What truly aided his decision was that his son showed signs of fear in her presence. The fear was prompted from an infatuation his son had developed during their childhood. Who was he to deny his son the one witch he had lust after for years?

"I have invited you here because I have a delicate matter that I would like your help with." said Septimus

"Anything, sir." said Calista.

"A relative of mine has visited from afar. I would like you to be her companion while she is here."

"It would be my pleasure. When will we be introduced?"

"Not now, but soon. She is currently unavailable, having been struck with a sort of curse that erased her memory."

"Oh, my..." gasped Calista.

"Nothing you should worry about." he assured her, "When she is well, I will properly introduce you to her. That would be all for today Miss. Nott. Come. I shall walk you out." he stood up, offering her his hand.

Caslita took his hand and bid him good day. After she left, Septimus walked upstairs to see the mysterious witch.

0o0

While Lacy lazily laid on a couch she had conjured, Draco sat on a chair in front of her. His hands on both sides of his head. After Lacy told him where they were trapped Draco became confused. He was trying to make sense of her words. "We're on your daughter?"

"Yes, I came to that conclusion shortly after arriving." said Lacy.

Draco glanced at the marble blue and black floors and blood red walls. "This is your daughter?"

Lacy pointed at the floor. "This is her skin," she pointed at the walls, "and that's her hair. We are on the back of her neck."

"Her neck? How did we...what?"

"My daughter, Mintha, is a demon." Lacy hummed, trying to think of a simple way to explain to him what her daughter was. "She's a Charonte demon. These type of demons can disguise themselves as humans. When they are in their true form they resemble dragons. She has special powers that enable her to transform into a tattoo and stay on my skin. Years ago, we were attacked by another demon and somehow I ended up here. She must've been worried for my safety and unknowingly sent me here to protect me. I figured that out because whenever I felt concern safety for her I would tell her to stay on my skin as a tattoo."

"If she sent you here can she bring us out?"

Lacy shook her head. "She doesn't know that I am here. She's still a baby, her powers are immature and unpredictable. When she put me here it separated my soul from my body. My soul is here, but my body is out there. I need you to go out there into my world and tell her to summon me. It's the only way I can go out. If you help me I'll help you find Hermione."

"How can I go to your daughter if I'm trapped with you?"

"I can temporary sent you out to my world. You won't be corporal, but it should give you enough time to find her and tell her about me. She'll know what to do from there."

"And Hermione?"

"I'll send you to her after you do this for me. Don't worry about Hermione. You should worry about yourself more. Potions going to drive you insane."

"Have I lost my sanity already?" wondered Draco. "Is this real? Are you?"

Lacy stood from her couch and went to Draco. She leaned toward him and without a warning she back handed hard enough to cause him to fall off the chair and land on her floor. "Feel real to you or do you want more proof?"

Cupping the left side of his face that was stinging, he shook his head. "You're real. I believe you!"

Lacy straightened herself and stared down at him. "I have been trapped here for centuries. I desperately want to see my family again." As she said these words a rope appeared around Draco's waist. As Lacy pulled him up by the collar, an opening on the wall appeared. "When you see Mintha don't touch her hair. You'll be tempted, but don't do it. Her hair is alive. Soft as silk, hard as needles. They'll prick your skin and drain you of your fluids." she said as she pushed him into the opening, while holding tightly to the other end of the rope.


	32. Secrets II

I am so sorry I made everyone wait for so long.

0o0

As calm and collected as Lucius may appear to others, he was devastated by Draco's disappearance. He was doing what he could to help Ron and Harry investigate and find out who was behind Hermione and Draco's kidnapping. He had contacted his old acquaintances and the healers that had inspected Hermione for information, but no one knew anything. Lack of information did not discourage Lucius. It fueled his efforts.

"Abraxas, I swear I saw her again." said Calista. "She looks exactly the same."

Abraxas shook his head. "That can't be."

"I know what I saw. It was her – Oh! Lucius! Come here!" Calista called after her son.

Lucius stopped in front of the portrait of his parents, hanging on an upper level of the manor. It was commissioned after their engagement was announced during the summer before their seventh year. His father was wearing dark robes and his mother was wearing a modest white, laced dress. Beside the small nose and larger eyes, his father was a double for Draco at that age and his mother was equally beautiful. She was where Draco inherited his lips and cheekbones.

"Yes, mother." said Lucius

"The young lady that was here the other day, where is she?"

"What young lady?"

"The one wearing with curly hair and Muggle robes."

"You mean Miss Granger."

"Miss Granger?" Calista repeated with a thoughtful expression on her face. She looked at Abraxas and he too was deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lucius.

"Maybe it was her grand-daughter?" said Abraxas.

"That could possibly be true. She's her exact copy."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Lucius.

"Miss Granger. We know her grandmother." said Calista.

This certainly aroused Lucius' interest. "How?"

"She's a distant cousin of ours." said Abraxas. "She stayed with us...well, we met her right before this portrait was made."

Calista nodded. "And she was a dear friend of mine."

"Tell me more."

The wheels in Lucius' head began to turn as his mother and father related the tale of Evelyn March to him. He considered the possibility that Evelyn could be Hermione Granger. It was suspicious how she suddenly appeared at their gates, unconscious, and with no memory of who she was. The most intriguing thing was that she was practically a Squib, with little control of her magic. She was clumsy and kept getting herself hurt. She spent most of her visit ill in bed. That sounded nothing at all like Hermione Granger. Her difference in behavior could be due to the memory loss. Or Evelyn could be Hermione's grandmother as his parents believed. That would mean Hermione was related to them and not a muggle-born and she had magic in her blood.

He wouldn't know if Evelyn was Hermione until he found Evelyn March's photo. A portrait was never made, but his parents told him that she was present in their engagement and wedding ceremony. Lucius went into the family library and through the old black and white albums but found none with her in them. He went to another portrait of his parents that was close. The subjects of portraits are sentient. They could speak to and with people on the outside and could move into other portraits in the same building, as well as visit their own portraits in other places. The portrait he was speaking to now was of them in their late thirties. Lucius held the photograph of their engagement ceremony in front of them.

"I don't see her." said Lucius.

"That can't be. She was standing next to me on my left." said Calista, staring at the photo.

Lucius turned the black and white photograph around to look at it. His father was standing on his mother's right, but there was nothing on her left. There was a large empty space on her left, where Evelyn should be.

"She must be hiding." said Abraxas. "Ask her to come out."

"Evelyn March reveal herself." ordered Lucius, but nothing happened. Having an idea, he took out his wand and said, "_Aparecium_!" The revealing charm forced hidden messages to appear.

Slowly, images began to appear in the photograph, three people that where not there before. The oddest thing was the three had their backs to the camera. One, a woman with dark hair, who he assumed was Evelyn March, was standing next this his mother. The other two were nearby, a man and a woman, both had light colored hair. He turned the photograph back to portrait.

"Who are these people?" he asked.

"That's Evelyn beside Calista, over there is my…my mother and brother." replied Abraxas.

"You have a brother?" said Lucius in surprise, "Why is this the first time I've heard of him?"

"We don't speak of them." said Calista. She side glanced at Abraxas and continued speaking to Lucius but lower her tone. "After their death all of their images were removed, along with all of their possessions."

Lucius had heard the story of how his grandmother, Elizabeth, died of an illness in her bed. What he found curious was the brother his father never told him about. Even more curious was that someone rid the house of everything with their image on it.

"They're all dead." mumbled Lucius.

"Both of them are, but not Evelyn."

"What happened to her?"

"She went back home and we never heard from her again. Lucius where is she? Evelyn's grand-daughter. I want to see her. Ask her about her grandmother." said Calista.

"I'm sorry mother, but she is unreachable at the moment." He informed her delicately. "Did someone came to pick Evelyn up? Or did she leave on her own."

"We don't know. She left without saying goodbye." his mother said sadly.

Lucius excused himself to search for Narcissa. He was going to tell her about the mysterious woman. He found her in Draco's bed room, looking over their son's belongings with a pensive expression on her face.

0o0

Laying Draco's personal belongings over his bed, Narcissa sorted through them. She needed something he wouldn't miss because after she put it into the cauldron it would be destroyed. The potion she was brewing required her to sacrifice something personal, sentimental of his. Making her mind, she decided on his old toy broom she and Lucius had brought for him when first started flying. She went into her bedroom. With shaking hands, she held the broom over the simmering potion she had brewing and dropped it in. The potion boiled and turned from a red to a cloudy black and that was how it remained.

Narcissa was puzzled when nothing happened and a horrible thought occurred to her. What if Draco was dead? She pushed that thought aside and doubled her efforts into finding her son. She refused to believe that he was dead. Her son was still alive, waiting for help. She was not giving up until she found him.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this." said Lucius as he entered the room.

Narcissa stopped what she was doing and looked at her husband.

"The Aurors already tried using a locator potion and spell and none of them worked."

"I know, but somewhere in my mind I thought this would work." admitted Narcissa.

Lucius took Narcissa's hand and lead her away from the cauldron. He took her to a small table in the corner where tea and crumpets waited for them. While she sipped her tea, he told her about what he had recently heard from his parents and his suspicions about the connections between Evelyn March and Hermione Granger.

"Evelyn March?" said Narcissa. "I've heard that name before."

"You have? Where?"

"I can't recall...but if you want to see photographs of hers I think my mother might have some."

Both of their mothers were close friends from that Hogwarts days. There was a good chance that Narcissa's mother had photographs of Lucius' parent's wedding and in them would include the mysterious Evelyn March.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." stated Lucius.

"Lucius?" Narcissa groaned, clutching her head.

Lucius caught Narcissa right before she fell off her chair.

"Narcissa," he said, shaking her, "What's wrong?"

Narcissa was unable to answer him as she had lost consciousness. While Lucius carried her to the bed, he ordered a house elf to retrieve a healer. As he waited for the healer to arrive, he went to the table and examined the tea she had been drinking. Causally, he placed it back on the table returned to Narcissa's bedside. His eyes alert, he kept his wand tightly in his hand.

0o0

At first, Kingsley was going to dismiss Harry and Ron from Hermione and Draco's case because this was too personal. They knew both missing persons - now viewed as kidnapped victims. But the two wizards stood their ground and demand their right to investigate.

Harry and Ron were sitting in Harry's dinning room at his home. On the table were parchments filled with statements from Hermione's co-workers. They were carefully looking over what Hermione's co-workers could recount of the night of her accident. No one saw anything suspicious or caught a glimpses of the mysterious house elves Blaise had spoken of. There were no leads and they are at their wits end.

"We should redirect our attention to Malfoy." suggested Harry.

"But this person wants Hermione not Malfoy." said Ron.

"It's our only option. This person – whoever he or she is – left no clues."

"No! There has to be something!"

Harry was equally as frustrated as Ron and wondered if Kingsley was right. They should stayed out of this case. Their concern for Hermione was clouding their judgment. They were not as sharp as they would be in another case. Normally, they would have had something by now. Maybe if he thought harder then -

"Werewolves!" said Harry, "Wasn't she working on a cure for werewolves."

"To cure them she must interviewed some. May be they saw something." said Ron.

Harry dug through the scatter parchments. "Where are her notes on them?"

"Not here or her office. She must have kept them separate from her other projects."

"If I were Hermione where would I hid my important notes?"

Both wizards thought it over and the answer came to them at the same time. They gathered the parchments and Apparated to Hermione's flat. When they arrived they went straight to the bookshelf.

"Knew she wouldn't organized it like this." muttered Ron as they reorganized Hermione's books like she used to have it.

"Lucky we remember where they are suppose to be." agreed Harry, exchanging books with Ron.

Once they were finished, they stepped back as the books began to glow and a five small leather-bound books that weren't there before slide partially out. They grabbed the books and went to Hermione's common room to read them.

"I found her dream journal." said Ron.

Harry placed the book he had been reading down and looked at the one Ron had. Discovering Hermione's journal was gold. It should shed some light on their investigation. Although, they thought it was unlike her to keep a dream journal. It appeared she developed the habit during her seventh year when they return to finish their final year at Hogwarts. After the war was over, she was having nightmares and recorded down to analyze.

"She's been having consecutive dreams about two bats flying over her head, having conversations she couldn't understand."

"House elves have bat-like ears." Harry said thoughtfully.

"You don't think..." Ron trailed off as he too ran the idea through his mind. "This was dated three years ago."

"They've been in her bedroom. While she's asleep."

Ron's grip on the book tightened. "They've been plotting for three years."

"Maybe more?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Read the others first and then discuss theories."

"You're right but this is something to consider."

Both nodded and continued reading. They soon realized that the books were enchanted. Though they seem small and thin, they were actually filled with many years worth of research, and her private thoughts. It was going to take hours or days until they to finish their reading.

0o0

When Draco landed on the ground, one look around told him he was in Paris. He'd visited it enough times to notice the difference in fashion. Though in the area he was, he blended in quote well with the Muggles. No one so much as looked at him. It was good. He didn't need unwanted attention to distract him. The sooner he was through with this the faster he could find Hermione and return home.

As he stride through the streets, he thought of his mission. He was weary of Lacy's daughter. Especially, with the last things she told him. Hopefully, she wouldn't dig her hair into his skin and adsorb him. That would be most unpleasant.

After taking a few steps, he realized that Lacy didn't give him much information to go by. He didn't know who the girl was or how she looked like.

_"She's got bright red hair." _came Lacy's voice.

"Are you in my head?" Draco wondered out loud.

_"Yes. Now the faster you find my daughter the faster you'll see Hermione."_

Before Lacy could finish her sentence, Draco had already spotted the back of a familiar head of dark curls.

"Hermione!" he shouted as he ran to hug her.

"Did you forget something?" asked Hermione as she turned around to smile at him.

Draco gasped when he saw Hermione's distended stomach.


End file.
